Supernatural Genesis
by DamonFan1300
Summary: what was it like for Sam and Dean in the beginning? what happened after their mother died and their father turns from a loving man to a heartless man who had forgotten how much he used to love his kids? Starts with Dean age 4 and Sam newborn! goes through Sam age 18 and Dean age 22 Warning: Child Abuse for majority of story, hurt dean! hurt sam! review or favorites are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1- Dean's New Baby Brother

_ "Tears shed for another person are not a sign of weakness. They are a sign of a pure heart." _

_Chapter 1: Dean's New Baby Brother_

Dean's beautiful, leafy green eyes lit up as he looked over the hospital bed at his new baby brother. He didn't quite understand how the baby got there in the first place. Mary looked over at her son and smiled as she saw him gazing at the new baby.

"Do you want to come up here and see him?" Mary asked.

John had run out to go get a late breakfast, and had left Dean with his mother. Dean nodded shyly and climbed up onto the bed using as much strength as he could to haul himself up. To a four year old, the small hospital bed seemed like a mountain. Dean sat next to his mom and looked down at the baby. He had fuzzy brown hair and Dean looked down at his closed eyes.

"What's his name?" Dean asked looking up at her with those sparkling green eyes of his.

"Samuel" she replied. As if on cue, Sam opened his eyes to reveal a light blue color.

"Where'd he got those colored eyes?" Dean asked. "You don't have blue eyes and Daddy doesn't." Mary had light blonde hair and green eyes like Dean's.

"Most babies are born with blue eyes Dean" she said simply.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Well, I don't know for sure" she answered. Dean turned from his mom and looked down at Sam.

"Wanna play Sammy?" Dean asked as he let the baby grip his little finger. Sam didn't reply of course, but simply let out a yawn. "How can he be tired we haven't even started to play yet" Dean complained.

"He's just a baby Dean, he gets tired a lot, she explained, "He's too small to play yet."

"Aw" Dean said, "Then why's he even here?"

"He'll grow" Mary said as she stifled a laugh.

"Why can't he grow faster?" Dean mumbled.

"You just will have to be patient" his mom said gently as she looked over at him.

"What's patient?" Dean asked as he wiggled his finger a little, Sam's small hand gripping it.

"It means you have to wait" Mary replied.

"How long?" Dean asked, clearly not understanding the concept.

"A while" Mary answered. Sam's eyes were beginning to close and Dean felt the grip loosen.

"Like a day?" Dean asked. Mary laughed and shook her head. One of Dean's most well-known idiosyncrasies was asking questions about everything.

"It'll be at least a year before he can even walk" Mary explained.

"A year?" Dean questioned curiosity raging like a storm inside of him.

"365 days" Mary elaborated.

"Oh" Dean said as he began to count on his fingers, surly it couldn't be that long. Dean got to about 12 before he threw his hands down in frustration. "That's too long" he sighed.

"What'd we just talk about?" Mary asked raising her eyebrows at him. "Be…" she hinted.

"Patient" Dean finished with a sigh.

"Good" Mary replied. John entered a few minutes later and looked over at Dean. He had light brown eyes and brown hair that was a little darker than Sam's.

"Come on Dean, let your mother rest" John said in his gruff voice. Dean got down immediately and ran over to him.

"It's fine John" Mary said as she tried to hide the yawn that was escaping from her mouth.

"When are they releasing you?" John asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Tomorrow" Mary replied. John walked past Dean and over to Mary, he kissed her on the forehead and looked down at the baby.

"Can I see him?" he asked. Mary nodded and handed him the baby. John smiled down at the sleeping Sam as he held him in his big arms and Dean went and sat on the chair that had been put in the hospital room for guests. John took the seat across from Dean and smiled as he talked to Sam. Dean's stomach suddenly growled, he grabbed it and grew embarrassed.

"I'm sorry" Dean said, he hadn't wanted to make his dad take him to get food after he had just gotten back and had finally gotten to hold Sam.

"Don't apologize honey" Dean's mom spoke up as she awoke out of her light sleep. "John go take him to get some lunch" she stated. John sighed and then gave the baby back to Mary. Dean felt bad for making his father leave and John turned to him.

"Come on Dean" his father stated. Dean jumped up and followed him. John led him outside towards the black 1967 impala. Dean always loved riding in that car. He always thought of it like a racecar because of how fast it could go. He loved riding especially when it was just him and his dad. When they just rode together, John would go extremely fast and Dean would look out the window and feel like he was flying. Mary had yelled at John a few times about that already, now he would be able to get away with it. Dean got into the back and buckled in. John started the car and the engine roared to life.

"Gonna pick the music Dean?" John asked as he pulled out a cardboard box from under the seat. It was the usual routine whenever the two rode together.

"Yes sir" Dean replied excitedly as he leaned over and reached for the box. He pulled it onto his lap and thumbed through the variety of tapes. He knew there were words scrawled over the labels but he couldn't read them and chose one at random. He passed the box back up and handed his dad the tape he had selected.

"Survivor" John read out, "Nice choice" he said with a smile.

He put the cassette in and Eye of the Tiger began to play. The music was loud but Dean was used to hearing it, ever since he had learned to walk his dad had blasted rock music everywhere they went. At first he hadn't liked the constant booming in his ears but now he had grown into it. The two headed down the road and Dean laughed as he sang along with his dad who was screaming it out at the top of his lungs. They pulled into the parking lot of "The Burger Stand," a well-known burger place in Lawrence Kansas. Dean hopped out of the car and followed his dad inside. A bell rung as the two stepped inside. There were a few other families inside the diner. The floor was polished tile, with black and white squares criss crossing everywhere. There were several booths scattered around here and there that were cushioned seats painted red. There was a bar sticking out from the counter where people would order. There were bar stools leaning against it, they were covered in the same red cushion as the other booths. Dean climbed up on the seat excitedly and spun in the swiveling chair. John began to order, he ordered a bacon cheeseburger for Dean and a BLT for himself. Dean had been scared to try burgers at first but had decided to try them when he saw that was what his dad constantly ordered. He had liked them instantly. John had let him take a bite of his BLT one day and Dean had almost spit it out. He didn't like the red fruit that had been on it or the leafy green stuff. The only thing that he had enjoyed was the bacon. Since then, Dean was ordered a bacon cheeseburger every time the family went out to eat. John took a seat in the stool beside Dean and waited for the food to be slid across the polished wood over to them. John looked over at Dean, spinning in the chair and smiled.

"What do you think of your new little brother?" he asked.

"I wish he could play with me" Dean said as he stopped spinning and instead sufficed for kicking his legs back and forth.

"He'll be old enough before you know it" John encouraged. Dean nodded simply and John looked over at him and then at the diner, like something was missing.

"What's wrong daddy?" Dean asked.

"It's kinda quiet in here don't you think?" he asked.

"Yeah" Dean answered, besides the people that were engrossed in idle conversation; it was more quiet than usual. John glanced over at the juke box and saw it was off. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a shiny silver quarter. He nudged Dean and nodded in the direction of the black and silver colored box.

"Wanna go pick a song?" John asked. Dean's eyes lit up in wonder, his dad had always chosen the songs to hear from the box, and now he was letting Dean decide. Dean nodded and John pressed the quarter into his tiny hand. "Make it a good one" he said with a wink.

Dean climbed down the seat and ran as fast as his short little legs could carry him. He looked through the glass and then down at a panel that had two buttons on it. One was a black sized arrow pointing in one direction and the other pointed in the opposite direction. Dean slid the coin in and the box lit up. Amazing neon colored lights passed through the thick white border that wound itself all around the juke box. Dean touched an arrow and a plastic card with small words written on it automatically flipped over. Music began to play and Dean continued to push the button, enjoying hearing the sound and watching the cards flip. Finally he heard one that he knew his dad had listened to before, and knew it was the right choice. _Back in Black_ started playing through the speakers. People seemed to get more comfortable now and talking became more frequent as voices got louder. Dean climbed back up onto the stool and John ruffled his short sand blonde hair as he sat down.

"Nice choice" he said approvingly.

Their food was slid over to them and Dean grabbed it in his hands instantly. He did this same routine every time, waiting for his dad to take a bite before he did the same. He finished the burger in a few famished bites and then began to eat his fries. He finished about ten minutes later and he licked his fingers before he washed it all down with his milkshake. Dean looked over at his dad empty glass and saw that he had left the bright red cherry at the bottom. Dean picked his out of the remains of his shake and glanced over at John.

"Why aren't you eating that?" Dean asked.

"I don't like cherries much" John replied. Dean looked at the cherry he was holding by the stem and dropped it into his empty glass.

"I don't either" Dean said. John gave a small smile in his sons direction and then wrapped the foil from his sandwich into a ball, tossing it into the trashcan that was quite a ways away from where he sat.

"Well we better be headed back" John said as he picked up his tray, dumped the rest of the trash into it and held the heavy door open so Dean could come through it. Dean balled up the tin foil and got up close to the trash can, tossing it just light enough for it to miss. Dean's cheeks flushed with embarrassment as his father looked over at him. He ran over to the foil ball and threw it into the trashcan. He went back to get his tray, trying to dump the rest of the trash like John had done. He struggled as he tried to reach the top and the tray fell into the trash can.

"Dean" John said with a sigh as he went over and reached inside, grabbing the tray and putting it on top of the trash can. Dean ran to the door and pushed hard, determined to make it up to his dad, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get it open. John came behind him, and pushed with one hand, the door swung open and the two walked to the car. Dean sat in the back seat and buckled himself in. He remained quiet for a while before John prompted him to speak.

"Dean, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm too small to do anything" Dean said quietly as he looked down at the car floor.

"You'll be big enough one day" John said as he looked at him through the car mirror. Dean nodded small and the two arrived back at the hospital. John opened the door to Mary's room and Dean ran inside. Mary sat up and opened her arms as Dean jumped into them. Sam was asleep in the basinet that Sam had been placed in when he was born.

"Where's Sammy?" Dean asked.

Mary pointed, "Right over there" Mary answered. Dean hopped up and ran over to the bed. John walked over to Mary and kissed her sweetly. "You doing okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be ready to leave by tomorrow" Mary answered, resting her dark green eyes on John. He nodded and took her hand in his as he looked over at Dean. Dean was standing on his tip toes peering over into the bed, his fingers were turning red as he tried to hold himself up. John walked over to Dean and Dean let go of the side. John picked up the sleeping Sam and went over to the window seat.

"Come here Dean" he said. Dean walked over to his dad and John patted the seat. Dean climbed up and John put a pillow under his arm so it wouldn't get tired, he then handed the baby to Dean.

"Be very careful" Mary spoke up from the bed. The baby's head rested against Dean's arm as he cradled him. John sat down on the end of Mary's bed and he began to talk to her, occasionally glancing over at Dean to make sure everything was fine. But there was no need, Dean held his little brother securely, never taking his eyes off of him. He looked at him as intently as if he took his eyes off of him, Sam would disappear. Sam opened his eyes a moment later, looking up at Dean. He gave him a toothless smile and Dean smiled back.

"Hey Sammy" he said softly as if the slightest sound would shatter Sam's ear drums. Sam lifted up one of his arms and began to wave it in the air. Dean held out his hand and Sam focused his eyes up at it. He gripped Dean's finger and Dean moved his finger up and down. After a while Dean had fallen asleep and he woke up instinctively as he felt Sam get taken out of his arms. He looked up and squinted against the darkness.

"It's just me Dean." Dean recognized the voice of his mother and relaxed.

"Is it time to go home?" Dean asked as he rubbed his eyes groggily.

"Almost, its only three in the morning" she said as she laid Sam in the basinet.

"Okay" Dean answered. His eyelids began to droop shut and he fell uncomfortably against the window behind the window seat. Mary looked over at her sleepy little boy and scooped him up in her arms, letting his head fall against her shoulder. John was asleep on one of the guest chairs, his head tilted back and drool running down his chin as he snored lightly. Mary had suggested the boys go home for the night but John had protested, saying he didn't want to leave after she had just given birth the night before. Mary lay Dean down on the other side of the bed, taking off his shoes and small grey jacket before she slid in beside him.

"Goodnight my angel" she whispered as she kissed his forehead.

Morning came quickly after that, and Dean was excited to get to bring the new baby home. John checked Mary out at the front desk and helped carry her things to the car. Dean carried a diaper bag she had received in both hands towards the black impala. John opened the trunk and Dean threw the bag inside. Mary held Sam in her arms as they drove home. 30 minutes later they had arrived. Dean carried the bag inside and grabbed the front of his mom's shirt and tugged it.

"Come on I wanna show Sammy his new room" Dean stated. John closed the front door behind him and Dean charged up the wood stairs. Mary followed, Sam was wide awake and she held his head and butt supportively. Sam's room was painted a light blue, fluffy white clouds were painted into the walls as well. There was a small dresser and a white crib over in the corner against the wall. "Welcome home little brother" Dean said as he looked up at Sam.


	2. Chapter 2- Dean's First Day

_Chapter 2: Dean's First Day_

"First day of pre-school!" Dean said happily as he held his moms hand and waited to cross the street. He had on a t-rex shirt on and a dark green light jacket for the fall. He wore nice blue jeans as well. He had picked a batman backpack. Mary walked him across the street, Sam was in a carrier that wrapped around her shoulders and went around so there was a comfortable place to put Sam where he could lay against her stomach. Mary walked inside of Jayhawk Daycare. Dean was nervous but excited as well. Mary led him to the door of room 109. There was a sunshine on the door and a teachers name pasted onto it, Miss Fox. "Ready Dean?" Mary asked, Dean gripped her hand tighter and shook his head.

"Come on, I'll go in with you" she said, Dean nodded gratefully. He looked around the room to see about a dozen other kids. Miss Fox walked over to them, a sweet smile on her face. She had dark red hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hello" Miss Fox said as she shook hands with Mary. "I'm Kristen; I'll be Dean's teacher."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mary Winchester" Mary replied.

"And who's this little one?" Miss Fox asked as she looked in at Sam.

"This is Samuel" she answered. Miss Fox's eyes travelled down to Dean who was hiding behind Mary's legs now.

"Dean come say hi" Mary said as she glanced down at him. Dean stepped forward shyly. Miss Fox squatted down and smiled at him.

"Hey there" she said softly. Dean didn't look up but only bit his lower lip nervously.

"Dean" Mary began as her voice got that scolding tone to it.

"It's fine Mrs. Winchester" Miss Fox said her eyes falling back to Dean.

"That's a cool shirt" Miss Fox commented. "Now, I wonder what kind of dinosaur he is. Do you know?" she asked. Dean looked up finally and let go of Mary's hand.

"A t-rex" he said more comfortable.

"You know Dean, t-rex's were one of the most powerful dinosaurs there were" she began.

"Really?" Dean asked, as he looked up completely now.

"Really" she answered. "You know there were lots of dinosaurs, I actually have a book about them, would you like to see?" she asked. Dean hesitated for a moment and then nodded his head. She held out her hand and Dean took it. Mary watched him walk off and she waved goodbye to the teacher, Dean gave a small wave as well. Mary walked out the door and gave a final glance through the window. Miss Fox had gotten down a big book and Dean had sat down on a bean bag chair. Another little kid had come up and sat beside him, looking at the pictures with him. Mary walked off and walked the few blocks back home.

"Wow, look at that one" the little boy said that had met Dean.

"It has spikes on its tail" Dean said with complete amazement. The little boys name was Max. He was a little taller than Dean and had black hair with brown eyes. "What's your favorite?" Dean asked.

"The raptor" the little boy answered.

"What's that?" Dean questioned. Max turned the pages of the book and found the picture. "See how long the claws are?" he asked.

"Cool" Dean said as he traced the claws with his finger.

The day went on, and by the end, Dean had made lots of friends, his mom had picked him up in the impala and the kids all were amazed by the cool sound it made.

"Bye!" Max shouted.

"Bye!" Dean replied as he drove off.

"So I take it you made lots of friends?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, and Max" Dean added.

"Who's Max?" Mary asked.

"My new best friend" Dean replied.

"You should invite him over sometime" Mary recommended.

"Okay" Dean answered happily as he looked over the seat at her.

_A week later_

"Dean the swings are open" Max said excitedly as the two looked across the playground. The other kids were playing on the slide or daring to swing across the monkey bars.

"Hurry!" Dean said as he ran. Max ran as well and Dean finally made it to a swing. Another kid took Max's swing the second before he got there.

"Hey!" Max proclaimed, "That's my swing!"

"I got here first" the other little boy said as he stuck out his tongue and sat down on the swing. Dean got off his swing and walked over to the other boy.

"Move" Dean said assertively.

"No" the kid whined. The next thing you knew, Dean had shoved him, making him fall backwards and hit his head. He started to cry and ran to go get the teacher.

"Uh oh" Max said as the kid led the teacher over to Dean.

"He did it" the kid said, pointing to Dean.

"You two come with me" the teacher said. Dean followed, looking down at his feet. He stepped inside and sat at one of the desks, the other kid took another seat.

"What happened Dean, I wanna hear your side of the story" she began.

"Me and Max wanted to swing and he took Max's spot" Dean answered through his teeth.

"So you pushed him?" she questioned.

"Yeah" Dean answered simply.

"Alright Dean, say sorry" the teacher said.

"Why doesn't he have to?" Dean demanded.

"He didn't do anything" Miss Fox replied. Dean was about to throw a fit but he didn't want his mom to be called and have to come get him so early into school.

"Sorry" Dean mumbled. The kid nodded and Miss Fox let both of them go back out. Dean ran over to Max, who was sitting on the steps of the jungle gym.

"Did ya get in trouble?" he asked.

"Yeah but it was fine" Dean answered. The little boy nodded and after a while Dean was back to his normal self, playing tag with the rest of the kids. Max talked to him a little later before it was time to get picked up.

"Thanks for being on my side Dean" the boy said as he kicked the ground with one of his feet.

"Your welcome" Dean replied, "What are friends for?"

"Best friends" the boy added.


	3. Chapter 3- A Pal For Dean

_Chapter 3: A Pal for Dean_

Dean sat at the kitchen table, his homework scattered around on it. He was tracing different letters. His favorites being those that made up the words, Sam and the words, Mom and Dad.

"Where's daddy?" Dean asked as Mary fixed his lunch. She was putting thin cut ham slices on wheat bread with cheddar cheese.

"He went to work" Mary answered. "His first day is today you know."

"What's he do?" Dean asked.

"He's a mechanic" Mary replied as she poured orange juice into a glass.

"What's that?"

"He works on cars, helps broken ones get running again" she explained.

"Cool" Dean said in amazement like it was the greatest job in the world. "How's he do that?"

Mary walked over to him and sat the food in front of him. She had grabbed a banana for herself and sat down beside him at the table.

"Well, there are a lot of tools that mechanics use to fix cars" she replied.

"Do you think he could show me?" Dean asked, his eyes sparkling like they did whenever they did whenever he was curious.

"I'm sure he'd be happy to" Mary replied. Dean put down his pencil and began to take large bites of his sandwich.

"Slow down Dean, you're going to choke" Mary scolded.

"I'm sorry mommy" Dean said as he put down his sandwich and chewed up all the food he had stuffed into his mouth. "Where's Sammy?"

Over the past few months the words, "why", "I'm sorry", and "where's Sammy?" had become part of his everyday vocabulary.

"He's in the living room, lying on his blanket" Mary answered. Dean finished his sandwich and juice and ran over towards the living room.

Sam was lying on the soft blanket on the ground, he was flailing his arms and cooing noisily. Dean looked down at him and took his hand. Sam instantly gripped his finger.

"Wanna play Sammy?" Dean asked as he picked up a baby rattle and shook it beside his head. Sam turned and smiled a little at the rattle. He gripped it clumsily in his hand and drool ran down his chin as he stuck it in his mouth.

"No Sammy, you don't eat it" Dean said as he grabbed the teething toy and put it in his hand, before taking the rattle. Sam stuck it in his mouth and gnawed on it.

"Dean you wanna be a helper and take out the trash for me?" Mary asked as she tied up the black bag.

"Sure" Dean answered as he ran into the kitchen and grabbed the bag, throwing it over his back. "Look I'm strong!" Dean said as he glanced over at his mom.

"Good job!" Mary answered. Dean walked outside and put the trash on the curb. He gasped as he looked down to see a shivering Rottweiler puppy. Dean held out his hand and the puppy stumbled over to him.

"Hey there boy" Dean said softly as he pet the dog. It started licking his fingers and Dean picked it up. Dean carried the puppy inside and showed it to his mom.

"Dean where on earth did you find that?" she asked as she walked over to him and kneeled down.

"He was outside beside the mailbox, he was cold" Dean stated. Mary reached out and pet him. "Can I keep him mommy?"

"You're too little to take care of a pet Dean" she answered.

"Please?" Dean begged. "I cant put him back out there."

"I'll tell you what," Mary began, "We'll find him a good home and when you're older we'll get you another puppy."

"But I want this one" Dean protested.

"I promise you I'll find him a good home" Mary assured. "Plus we can't have a dog around here, Sam's to small" she added.

"Why does that matter?" Dean asked curiously.

"Because the puppy will get bigger a lot faster than Sam and he'll be too rough around a baby" she answered.

"Sammy could get hurt?" Dean asked.

"He could" Mary replied.

"Oh, okay" Dean said with a sigh as he handed it to her. Mary ruffled his hair and called someone on her cell phone.

"Diane, this is Mary" she began, "I think I've found a solution to your dog problem" she said. She got off the phone a few minutes later and nodded to Dean, "I've found someone to take care of him, one of my old college friends" Mary explained. She sat the puppy down and Dean pet his head.

"I'll miss you buddy" he said softly


	4. Chapter 4- The Last Night

_Chapter 4: The Last Night_

The Winchesters had had a very fun day. It was November 2nd and Mary had taken the boys to a movie as a reward for doing so well in school. They had gone to get ice cream after and Dean had gotten the sticky stuff all over himself. They had gotten home later in the evening and Mary had given both boys a bath. Dean had sat behind Sam, who was now 6 months old and able to hold himself in a sitting position for about 10 minutes without help. She got Sam out first and wrapped him up in a blue elephant towel. She sat him against the wall and reached over to Dean. Dean tool her hand and stepped out. She put him in a superman towel and rubbed it on his head to dry his hair. She combed it out and told him to follow her to Sam's room. He walked up the stairs, holding the big towel close to him. Mary put some footy pajamas on Sam and then went to Dean's room, she picked out a t-rex t-shirt and matching pants for Dean. She heard the front door open and carried Sam downstairs, Dean followed behind her. John turned around as Mary walked into the kitchen.

"Hey" John said as he kissed her and then Sam. He looked down at Dean who was standing silently. He then kneeled down and looked Dean in the eyes. "You didn't think I'd forget about my little man did you?" he said with a smile, as he opened up his arms. Dean hugged him back and John lifted him up.

"Daddy, our thanksgiving play is coming up." Dean said happily, "I'm one of the pilgrims!"

"Well isn't that great?" John questioned. "I can't wait!"

The family sat down for dinner and Sam sat in Mary's lap as she ate. She had made Dean's favorite, chicken with special cheese sauce.

"So mommy…" Dean began. Mary looked over at her son and he swallowed a huge chunk of the grilled chicken. "I invited Max over tomorrow to play," he said, "Is that okay?"

"Of course it is" Mary answered.

"I'm glad you finally decided to invite him."

"Yeah, he's gonna bring over some of his dinosaurs and I'm gonna show him the ones I got" Dean stated as he sipped some of his milk.

"Well I'm sure you two will have lots of fun" she said as she glanced over at John. He cut into his chicken and caught her eyes, giving her a smug smile before putting the food into his mouth.

"You've really outdone yourself this is amazing" John stated.

"Thank you, how are you liking it Dean?" she asked.

"Mmmm… good" Dean said through a mouthful of food.

Soon it was 8 o'clock and Mary put Sam in his crib, putting a wool blanket over him before she kissed his cheek and went to Dean's room. He was going through the bookshelf by his bed.

"Ready for bed Dean?" she asked.

"Yeah but I'm trying to find a book for you to read."

He pulled one out and ran over to his bed, he crawled across and got under the covers. It was the same thing every night. Mary sat beside him and Dean handed her the book. She read each line perfectly, and she had a different voice for each character. She saw Dean's eyes closing and finished the book, putting it on the shelf.

"Wait" Dean said as she flipped the lights out.

"What is it Dean?" she asked.

"I love you" he said with a small smile. Mary walked back over to him and tucked him in, kissing him goodnight.

"Can you leave the light on?" Dean asked.

"I'm scared" he said as he looked around the room.

"You don't need to be afraid Dean, remember angels are watching over you." Dean nodded and Mary left glancing back at him to see he had closed his eyes. Mary had told Dean several times about the mystical beings. She had told about how powerful they were and that they were warriors that protected people. She said that they cared deeply for people. Dean dozed off, only to smell smoke and hear loud crash moments later. Dean ran towards the sound, knowing that it was coming from Sam's room. John came out of his room, holding Sam in his arms.

"Dean take your brother outside as fast as you can, now!" he shouted. Dean took Sam and ran, John came a moment later, scooping both boys up in his arms seconds before there was a large explosion and John got them out the door. The house was engulfed in flames.


	5. Chapter 5- Scared and Alone

_Chapter 5: Scared and Alone _

John sat the boys in the car and started the engine, taking off down the road. They drove in silence, Dean was trembling and John's sporadic driving had made Sam start crying.

"Shhh….. It's okay Sammy" Dean whispered. Sam was still crying and Dean put him on his knee, bouncing him up and down, he had seen his mother do this many times before. Soon the crying died down and Dean held Sam against his chest, Sam was laying his head against it sleeping peacefully. John pulled off to the side of the road once the three were away from other cars. John got out and slammed the door behind him, making Dean jump. He laid Sam on the seat, making sure he was in a comfortable position before he clambered out. John was leaning against the head of the car, his hand covering his eyes, it was shaking.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" he asked. John took his hand away from his face and looked over at his tiny four years old. His eyes were red and tears stained his cheeks. "What's wrong?" Dean asked as he noticed his father's state.

"Come here Dean" he said shakily as he wiped his eyes. Dean walked slowly forward his eyes full of confusion and worry. He was about to speak but he got choked up and had to turn away from his son. He stood with his back to him, he put his hands on his head and looked up at the sky, he felt a tug on his jacket and he looked down at Dean, his green eyes were lit up in concern. "Why are you so sad daddy?" he questioned. John sniffled and wiped his eyes once again. He kneeled in front of his son.

"Dean your mom she…. Something killed her" he said slowly, hesitant on each word as he knew how hard Dean would take it. Dean's eyes flooded with tears and he shook his head, taking a step back.

"No….. She can't be" Dean stammered. His eyes were full of fear and terror, he would not believe this.

"Dean" John said as he reached towards his trembling son. Dean turned and ran towards the car, slamming the door behind him, waking Sam. He started to cry and Dean picked him up.

"It's okay Sammy" Dean said shakily. He wiped his eyes like his father had done. He wouldn't let his little brother see him cry, he had to be strong for him, he had to take care of him. He held Sam's hands and bounced him on his knee. Sam started to laugh and his crying finally stopped. John opened the door but to Dean's surprise he opened the back door and sat behind him. He glanced over at Sam and then Dean.

"Dean I need you to understand something" John said.

"Okay" Dean answered as he turned and looked at his father; he laid Sam across his arms.

"When I said some_thing_ killed her, I mean something not human" John stated.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"The way she died wasn't normal Dean" John explained.

"How did she?" Dean asked.

"She was…. Pinned to the ceiling and a fire came up behind her" John said. Dean didn't say a word but glanced down at Sam.

"What do you mean not human?" Dean asked after a second.

"There are things out there Dean" John began, "The things you read about in stories, that you see on TV, its real" John explained.

"Like dragons? And wizards?" Dean questioned as he remembered one of his favorite stories, The Little Knight.

"Yes" John answered, "Your mother's family were all hunters" John explained.

"Was mommy a hunter?" he asked.

"She was but she stopped to raise you boys" John explained.

"So it's our fault she died" Dean said as he dropped his eyes that then began to water.

"Dean why would you say that?" John demanded.

"If she didn't have to take care of us then she would have been able to fight the thing" Dean said.

"It's the beasts fault Dean, not Sam's and not yours" John stated.

"So what are we gonna do?" Dean asked.

"Our house is gone, and what about Sammy?"

"I am gonna go after this thing Dean, and you are gonna take care of your brother" John answered.

"What about….. Where are we gonna live?" Dean asked.

"We'll be on the road most of the time and we'll sleep in motels, its temporary. I can get some credit cards from Bobby in the meantime" John answered. Dean didn't ask what temporary meant or what he was gonna do about school, for the first time he didn't ask "why" but simply thought it. Why did the angels let his mom get taken from him? He didn't even get to tell her goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6- A Hunter's Life

_Chapter 6: A Hunter's Life_

The following few weeks were hard. Dean spent every moment in the car with Sam. Sometimes it would be for a whole night, when John would take a little longer than expected to get back from a hunt. The car would pull off to the side of the road or into a vacant parking lot, any abandoned place he could find. During these days Dean would talk to Sam and drink glass after glass of cream soda from the cooler John had bought. He had gotten Sam some formula and Dean would mix it in a bottle and feed his brother. He also was the one who had to change Sam's diapers, something he wished his dad would do. But never once did he complain. John would stop before a hunt and by junk food for Dean from the gas station. Sometimes he would buy warm food but most of the time it was just snacks. Dean was a child and as he grew he needed some way to run around. He would get out of the car when his dad left, something John had forbidden him to do, and would run circles around the car to get his energy out. Today he was stuck in the car, rain was pouring down and it was late November.

Dean climbed over the middle of the car and plopped down into the driver seat. The keys were gone and Dean put his hand on the empty slot and started the car, at least in his four year old mind he did. He pulled the locked gear shift and then looked into his rear view mirror.

"Hold on Sammy, we're gonna go fast" Dean said as he glanced at him. He was sitting against the seat, sucking on a pacifier, his once blue eyes were now a dark green. Dean made noises with his mouth and jerked the steering wheel, he couldn't reach the pedals but all he had to do was imagine them higher. Dean got bored pretty quick and soon he had his face and hands pressed against the window. He watched the rain fall and soon he got restless. "I'll be right back Sammy" he said as he hopped out of the car.

Dean ran around the car in circles, then he leaned against the side of the car and looked up at the sky. The rain splashed down on him and as he continued to look up he become more and more sad. He slid down the door of the car and he cried as he sat in the puddles of rain. _Why wasn't I there for her? _He questioned, _I could have protected her, _he told himself over and over again. _Yeah right Dean, _another voice nagged him, _You're just a kid, there's nothing you could have done. Its your father's job to protect his family and he failed, _it spoke to him. _**Your**__ fault, _one voice rang, _**His **__fault, _the other argued_. _Dean pushed the thoughts away and put his head in his arms, he needed a few minutes to cry, he needed some time for himself, away from the innocent eyes of Sam. Dean opened his eyes a few moments later, to see he was in the car, Sam was asleep on the seat beside him with a blanket covering his tiny body. John was driving down the road. Dean glanced over at the clock it read, 2:25 A.M. Dean still didn't have a good concept of time but he knew A.M. meant morning and it was dark which meant extremely early in the morning.

"Dean" John said harshly, making Dean jump in surprise of his tone.

"What daddy?" Dean replied shyly.

"Why'd you get out of the car? You could have gotten pneumonia out there" he scolded.

"I just needed to run around and stretch my legs a little" Dean answered.

"Next time I tell you to stay in the car, you better listen to me" he said angrily. Dean didn't say anything, he had never been yelled at like this before. "You understand me Dean?"

"Yes sir" Dean replied. John was quiet the rest of the way and a few minutes later they pulled into a motel. Dean followed behind his father as he held Sam in his arms.

"One double" John said gruffly, handing the man one of his faux credit cards.

The man behind the counter that smelled like sweat slid the room key over with a grunt and scratched the back of his neck. They walked down the long hallway and stopped at room 118. John sat down on the bed and Dean laid his small roller suitcase down on the ground. It held four t-shirts, two pairs of jeans, and a puffy heavy blue jacket for the cold weather. John slid off his boots and was asleep before he was even under the covers. The next day Dean and Sam were dropped off at someone named, Bobby's house. John told him that Bobby was a hunter and a friend. He walked beside his dad towards the house. John held Sam in one hand and the diaper bag in and Dean's suitcase in the other. A man came out to meet them, he was a little big and had a round face with a beard. He was about 5'11'' and had gentle brown eyes. He looked down at Dean and then over at Sam.

"Hey there Dean" he said, "Your dads told me a lot about you."

Dean hid behind his dad, gripping his arm and John sighed.

"Come on Dean, go say hi" he said annoyed. Dean stepped out a little and averted his eyes.

"Hi" Dean said quietly.

"That's no way to introduce yourself" Bobby said with a laugh as he took off his hat and wiped his forehead. He kneeled down and held out his hand. "This is how you do it boy" he began. "Now take my hand and shake it" he said.

Dean held out his hand awkwardly and Bobby took it in his. "Now what's your name?" he asked.

"Dean" he replied.

"Well nice to meet you Dean I'm Bobby Singer" he said with a smile. He let go of his hand and held out his arms to take Sam. John kissed him on the forehead and said goodbye before handing him over. He then kneeled down to Dean.

"Take care of your brother ya hear?" he said. Dean nodded and John walked towards the car without a second glance back at his oldest son.


	7. Chapter 7- Meet Bobby Singer

_Chapter 7: Bobby Singer_

Dean followed Bobby inside the small house and the swinging door slammed closed behind him.

"Well Dean, I'm going to go put Sam to bed" he stated as he walked down the hall. Dean followed him down the hallway and he sat down on the end of the spare bed in the extra bedroom. "You're just gonna sit here all day boy?" Bobby questioned. Dean shrugged and Bobby sighed. "How about you and me go outside and play?"

"What about Sam?" Dean asked.

"He's sleeping he'll be fine" Bobby explained.

"Sammy was asleep when his nursery burnt up" Dean said aloud as he looked over at Sam and his eyes dampened. Bobby froze and looked over to notice Dean's crestfallen expression. He sat beside the boy and sighed.

"Has your dad talked to you at all about what happened?" he asked.

"He told me that something not human….killed her" Dean answered. "He told me that there are monsters and that they're real." Bobby sighed and shook his head in frustration.

"How could he do this to you?" he questioned, "That man…."

"It's okay" Dean spoke up, "He didn't do anything wrong."

"I bet you he didn't even try to comfort you, he just ignored it like the coward he is."

"He was crying he didn't need to worry about me" Dean defended.

"A father always needs to worry about his sons, how are you doing with all this?" Bobby answered.

"I have to be strong for Sammy" Dean added. "So I'm fine."

"Are you scared Dean?" Bobby asked as he could tell Dean was lying when he had said he was fine. Dean hesitated and then a tear ran down his cheek.

"It's just me Dean, I'm not your daddy, you can tell me."

"Yes" Dean answered finally. Bobby held the boy and Dean cried into his shirt. He felt the boy's heart racing and he could feel the heat emitting from his cheeks.

"I'm here Dean" Bobby said to him as his heart went out to the boy. After a few minutes Dean pushed away and he glanced over at Sam, who was still fast asleep. "How about when Sam wakes up we can take him with us, and go outside" Bobby suggested.

"We can go now" Dean replied with a small smile. Bobby smiled back and led Dean outside, he grabbed two baseball mitts from the shed and handed one to Dean.

"Ready Dean?" Bobby asked as he threw him the ball.

"Ready" Dean replied as he managed to get the large glove over his hand. He missed the first few throws but after a few hours he had gotten the hang of it and was actually quite good.

"You're a natural Dean" Bobby laughed as Dean caught another ball.

"What that mean?" Dean questioned, his voice had returned to its normal cheery self.

"It means your good" Bobby replied as Dean threw the ball, making direct contact with Bobby's mitt.

"Thanks, you're good too" Dean said briskly. Bobby chuckled and continued to throw with Dean. Soon the sun was going down.

"Wanna grab some dinner?" Bobby asked as he sat the mitt down.

"Sure" Dean answered as he followed Bobby inside. Bobby began to make some chicken and Dean's mouth watered, he felt like he hadn't eaten a good meal in weeks. Bobby slid the chicken onto his plate and grabbed a hunk for himself.

"Have you ever tried this stuff Dean?" Bobby asked as he grabbed a bottle of steak sauce from the refrigerator. Dean narrowed his eyes at the bottle as he tried to read it.

"Um, I can't read" Dean said embarrassed.

"It's steak sauce" Bobby said as he poured the red liquid onto his plate and cut off a piece of the chicken, dipping it into the sauce. He shoved it in his mouth and savored the taste. "Mmmm…. That's good stuff. Do you wanna try it?" he asked.

"Okay" Dean answered. Bobby poured some on the side of his plate and Dean dipped his chicken in it and took a bite. His eyes lit up in satisfaction. "That's very good" he said as he licked it from around his mouth.

"It's the best" Bobby said as he ate another piece. He then pulled out a blueberry pie from the refrigerator and Dean eyed it.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"You've never had pie before?" Bobby said amazed.

"Nope" Dean answered. Bobby cut him a slice instantly and put it on his plate, handing over another fork.

"Go on" Bobby said as he watched him. Dean put a piece in his mouth and a smile came on his face that had never been there before.

"It's amazing" Dean said through a mouthful.

"Right?" Bobby said as he cut himself a slice and ate it with Dean. Dean finished and then his eyes filled with fear.

"What is it Dean?" Bobby asked.

"I forgot to feed Sammy" Dean said as he ran towards the room and Bobby followed him. Dean grabbed the formula and then ran to the sink and filled the bottle with water he mixed in the formula and picked Sam up.

"Whoa Dean, you can't give cold formula to a baby" Bobby said as he grabbed it.

"Why? That's how I always do it" Dean said.

"Babies need warm milk Dean, it settles in their stomach better" Bobby said. Bobby ran to the microwave and warmed the bottle before returning to Dean.

"Here, let me feed him" Bobby said.

"Really?" Dean questioned.

"What do you always feed Sam?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah" Dean answered.

"Unbelievable" Bobby scoffed as he picked up Sam and put the bottle to his mouth. Sam sucked on the bottle and Bobby glanced over at Dean.

"You wanna go watch some TV Dean?" Bobby questioned. Dean nodded and Bobby led Dean down the hall and handed him the remote as he flipped the TV on. Dean turned on cartoons and was mesmerized. He had never gotten to pick the show before. Bobby continued to feed Sam and smiled over at Dean as he saw the once sad boy's expression vanish and be replaced by the one he used to have before the death of his mom.

It had been four days that the boys had spent at Bobby's. It was actually the best four days of Dean Winchester's life. He and Bobby had bonded and now he saw Bobby as someone he could talk to about anything. Bobby hadn't brought up hunting once and Dean was grateful. It might have sounded cool at first, but the more Dean thought of it the more scared he got. If dragons and wizards were real, what about the scary monsters that were out there? He had heard about werewolves and vampires on TV and they didn't sound nice. What about ghosts? And he had heard about demons in church when his mom took him and Sam on Sunday's. Surely if there were demons though, then angels had to be real. But then Dean pushed that thought away instantly. Angels weren't real, that was a fact. If they were real they would have saved Dean's mom, she had always told Dean that angels were watching them, but now he knew it was a lie. Angels weren't watching anyone. It was December 5th, and snow had begun to fall from the sky. Sam was now seven months old and had begun to crawl. He crawled towards the middle of the living room carpet and Bobby chuckled at how fast he moved.

"Sammy come look at this" Dean said as he ran over to his brother and picked him up. He held him up to the window and Sam looked out at the snow, he was disinterested though and struggled in Dean's arms. Dean sighed and set him down.

"Wanna go outside Dean?" Bobby questioned. Dean ran over to Bobby and flashed his cute smile at him.

"Can I?" Dean asked excitedly.

"Come on, let's go get your jacket on, and then you can go out" he said as he scooped up Sam and followed Dean down the hall. Dean pulled on his heavy blue jacket and Bobby helped him zip it up. Bobby stood by the window with Sam in his arms and watched Dean play in the snow. He threw it up in the air and he tried to bury himself in it. Dean came back in after a few minutes shivering and Bobby turned on the fire and made some hot chocolate which he drunk with Dean. He held Sam on his lap and looked over at Dean.

"How was it Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Cold" Dean answered as he sniffled and smiled over at Bobby.

"Tomorrow when I put Sam down for his nap I'll take you sledding" Bobby suggested.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"Well, you get on kind of a board, and it has blades underneath that slide on the snow. Then you go down a hill and you go really fast down it" Bobby explained.

"Like a racecar?" Dean asked as his bold green eyes beamed in excitement.

"Not quite as fast, but yeah kinda like a racecar" Bobby answered.

"Wow, I can't wait" Dean said happily as he sipped the hot chocolate. Sam fell asleep against Bobby's stomach and Bobby repositioned him with his head on his chest and lying on his belly. Dean was about to doze off as well but he was snapped out of it by a knock on the door. Bobby went to the door and Dean followed him.

"Daddy!" Dean exclaimed as he hugged his dad around the waist.

"Hey Dean" he said weakly as he patted him on the back.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked as he pulled away and looked wondering up at him.

"John?" Bobby questioned. John took off his jacket and Bobby spotted blood soaking through his shirt coming from his side. Dean froze as he looked over at his dad and his eyes watered.

"W…what happened?" Dean asked.

"Dean, take Sam to your room, I'll be in there as soon as I can" Bobby said as John put a hand to his side. He handed Sam over to him and Dean walked towards his room, Sam had woken up and now wanted to crawl around on the carpet of the room. Dean sat him down and Sam began to explore. After a few minutes John came in, he had changed clothes and he looked a lot less pale then he had when he came in. Dean looked over at him and John picked up Sam and walked over to Dean, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What happened?" Dean asked instantly.

"I was hunting a ghost, and it caught me off guard, hit me in the side with a knife" John explained.

"Where is it now?" Dean asked.

"I killed it; I had to finish the job right?" John answered.

"You got hurt; does that happen a lot on hunts?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, but its fine, as a hunter you have to be strong" John said. "When you are old enough to become a hunter, you can't let pain stop you from completing a job, there are people's lives at stake" John explained. Dean nodded and John smiled at him. "Alright ready to go?" John asked as he sat Sam down on the floor and let him crawl.

"We're leaving?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, I got another job in Maine to check out" John told him.

"Can't we stay with Bobby?" Dean asked as John stood up.

"No Dean, we're leaving" John said as he walked out the door. "Get your brother" he added. Dean looked over at Sam and picked him up, following John.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked as John headed for the door.

"Got another case in Maine" John answered bluntly.

"How about you just leave Dean and Sam with me?" Bobby questioned. "You can come back for them."

"There my sons Bobby and they go where I go" John replied as he pushed past him. Dean spotted his roller suitcase by the couch and went to get it. Bobby seethed at the words and he grabbed the back of John's jacket and he turned towards him.

"Dammit John they're kids!" Bobby said angrily, "A life of a hunter ain't no life for kids!"

"Bobby I lost Mary, and I'm not just gonna leave my boys behind!"

"Then leave this life behind!" Bobby spat, "You know Mary never wanted this."

"Don't you dare try to bring her into this!" John shouted.

"If you cared about her at all, you would let these boys have as normal of a life as they could" Bobby said as he looked over at Dean who was chasing after Sam so he could leave with John. "John, Dean's only four years old, and he's faced more trauma then any four year old should, and then to be told that the scary things he's read about are real?" John mumbled, "Please John, give this up, be a father to Dean and to Sam." John was silent for a moment and then he looked Bobby in the eyes.

"I won't give up on trying to find the thing that killed my wife" he said through gritted teeth. He looked over his shoulder and yelled for Dean.

"Come on Dean!" he said. Dean finally got to Sam and he tried to carry him as he rolled his suitcase in the other hand.

"Lemme help ya Dean" Bobby said as he picked up Sam and Dean rolled his suitcase towards the car. John got in the driver's seat and Bobby sat Sam on the seat. He crawled towards the window and put his hands on the glass. Dean was about to get in but Bobby put a hand on his shoulder and Dean turned towards him.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to take ya sledding Dean, you would have loved it" Bobby said with a soft smile.

"It's okay" Dean said shyly, not looking Bobby in the eyes.

"What is it Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing" Dean replied, "I'll miss you" he said softly. Bobby hugged him and Dean held on for a moment tightly before he got into the car. The car took off and Bobby looked back at the house through the back window as they drove, watching it disappear. He glanced over at Bobby and waved. Bobby returned it and then turned away, walking slowly back into the house. Dean wished he would have told Bobby what was really wrong, the truth was, the idea of monsters scared Dean, and the last thing he wanted was to fight them. He didn't want to become a hunter.


	8. Chapter 8- Christmas and the Winchesters

_Chapter 8: Christmas with the Winchesters_

Dean looked out the window and sighed, John was on another hunt and it was Christmas Eve. He had heard on the radio that a winter storm was coming and John had ignored it and kept driving. Now it was raging outside and John had left Sam and Dean in the car. It hadn't been bad when John left but it had been 5 hours since then and the storm had picked up. Sam was coughing and Dean was getting worried for him, Dean breathed out and he was shocked to see that he could see his breath in the car. He went up to the front and looked to see the keys were gone. Sam's nose was red and Dean knew he needed to warm him. Dean grabbed Sam's baby blanket and wrapped it around him, Sam sat in the seat watching Dean as he moved around the car. He got another blanket that was a little thicker from the front seat and he wrapped it around Sam as well. Dean sat in the seat and looked over at Sam, he wasn't shivering anymore and his nose was starting to look less red. Dean shivered and looked over at Sam, his head was falling and Dean watched as he dozed off. Dean wiped his nose and sniffled he hoped his dad would get back soon. John returned a while later; he turned on the heat in the car and leaned back the seat to sleep.

"Are we not going to a motel?" Dean asked.

"The roads are covered, we're sleeping here for the night" John answered. Dean sighed and laid his head back on the head rest. He had Sam in his lap and he had fallen asleep, his head falling forward and a pacifier still in his mouth. Dean put him in a more comfortable position, letting Sam lay back so his head was on his chest. Dean slept uncomfortably but he didn't complain, he didn't want to bother his dad. It was Christmas morning and the road had been plowed. John pulled into a motel and sat down on the bed, Dean carried Sam in and John had dropped Dean's suitcase and Sam's diaper bag down by the bed.

"Merry Christmas daddy" Dean said with a smile as he pulled a card out of his suitcase.

"What's this?" John questioned as he took it.

"I made you something" Dean replied. John opened the handmade card and smiled.

"Thank you Dean" he said, "I love it." Dean didn't ask if he got anything but simply played with Sam around the hotel. John came back a few minutes later; he had cheeseburgers and two chocolate milkshakes. Dean wolfed down the burger and he ate with his dad, the first time in a long time. Sam was asleep on the couch and Dean looked in the bag to see another one. He was so happy and he gladly munched it down. He finished his shake and the next day the family was back on the road.


	9. Chapter 9- The Trouble Begins

_Chapter 9: The Trouble Begins_

"_If a child lives with criticism, he learns to condemn . . ._

_If a child lives with hostility, he learns to fight . . ._

_If a child lives with fear, he learns to be apprehensive . . ._

_If a child lives with pity, he learns to feel sorry for himself . . ._

_If a child lives with ridicule, he learns to be shy . . ._

_If a child lives with jealousy, he learns to feel envy . . ._

_If a child lives with shame, he learns to feel guilty..."_

It was January 19th Dean would be turning 8 in a few days. Sam was now 3 years old and John had started leaving him and Sam in the motel by themselves.

"Where's daddy?" Sam asked as he ran over to the couch and climbed up beside Dean.

"He went out" Dean answered, dismissing his brother's question.

"Where'd he go?" Sam babbled.

"Why do you always ask me the same questions?" Dean questioned.

"Answer me! Deem" Sam pouted as he crossed his arms.

"It's Dean Sammy" Dean laughed as he looked at the TV screen and threw another piece of popcorn into his mouth. Sam shook his head, sure that he was right and got off the couch and went over to the window, looking out.

"Can we play a game?" Sam asked as he looked over at Dean.

"Like what?" Dean replied.

"Highs and peak" Sam suggested.

"In a motel room?" Dean scoffed. "And it's hide and seek" he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Please?" Sam asked, his dark green eyes filling with longing. Dean sighed and turned the TV off.

"Okay, I'll count" Dean started. Sam went to hide while Dean started the count. Sam went under the bed and he watched Dean's feet as they went past. His feet suddenly disappeared and Sam was grabbed from behind. He jumped up and came out. "Gotcha!" Dean laughed.

"You're mean!" Sam moaned as he got up on the bed and sat there glaring over at Dean.

"You're such a scaredy cat" Dean chuckled.

"Am not!" Sam replied. Dean rolled his eyes and made his way towards the tiny kitchen that had been built into the room.

"Hey what are ya making?" Sam asked as he ran over to Dean.

"Cereal" Dean answered.

"Can you make me some?" Sam questioned.

"You got two arms, make it yourself" Dean replied.

"I don't know how" Sam complained, he then looked at the ground, "I'm too wittle" he added. Dean almost laughed at his brother's words, _it's little, _he almost said but stopped himself.

"Come here, and I'll show you" Dean stated. Sam went over to his brother and Dean showed him what to do. "Now you try." Sam leaned over the table and poured the cereal in. He tried to pour in the milk and it spilled all over the table. The gallon fell on the ground and got all over the carpet.

"Oh no" Sam whispered.

"Sam what did you do!" Dean exclaimed as he ran over to him and picked the gallon of milk off the ground.

"I didn't mean to" Sam stuttered.

"Oh no, daddy is gonna be mad!" Dean said as he grabbed paper towels and pressed it into the carpet. Sam grabbed some as well and wiped up the table. John came in a few minutes later.

"Dean, what did you do?" he demanded as he closed the door behind him and took off his jacket, tossing it onto the table by the window.

"I didn't…." Dean began.

"Look at this mess" John said angrily, "Did you get any in the bowl?" Sam remained quiet, he hated seeing his dad get mad, and he always got too scared to admit to anything he did, most of the time Dean took the heat for it. He threw the napkins in the trash and looked over at Dean. "Come on, we're leaving" he said harshly. Dean grabbed his stuff and Sam's in one hand, and he took Sam's hand in the other, the two boys followed their father outside. They were on the road once again. The three reached Colorado on their next case and John checked them into a motel before leaving right after he set his stuff down. He kissed Sam on the forehead and then walked out the door.

"Take care of Sam" he called over his shoulder to Dean. Dean watched him go and he plopped himself down on the couch. Sam came and sat beside him.

"Can I pick the show Dean?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm watching this" Dean said as he watched the racecars go around the track.

"But I never get to" Sam complained.

"Fine!" Dean said as he threw the remote. Sam turned on cartoons and though Dean looked bored by it, he actually enjoyed watching with his little brother. It was his favorite actually, The Bernstein Bears. It was getting late, and John still hadn't gotten home, Sam was asleep on the couch and Dean was still wide awake. He looked over his shoulder at Sam and then opened the door and snuck out, grabbing some change off the desk. He had noticed the lights of the arcade a few feet away from the skimpy motel, and he decided that since he wasn't sleepy he might as well have some fun, and get away from the stale air of the motel room. He walked into the small arcade and noticed a race car game where you could actually drive in a virtual race. He popped the coins in began to play. He took it so seriously, and he actually seemed like a natural. He took every corner without hitting the wall, and he passed cars harmlessly. He got in fifth place out of twenty his first try and when the game ended he sighed. _I should be getting back, but I'm sure Sammy's fine, besides, I really wanna see if I can beat this game and get in first, _he thought to himself.

Sam opened his forest green eyes and looked around the room. It was completely dark and the only light came from the flashing TV in front of him.

"Deem?" Sam asked as he stood up and looked around. He had never woken up without his big brother being around, and if he did at least his dad was there, but he had never woken up completely alone. He looked around, terrified. "D…deem?" he questioned, "D…daddy?" Sam began to whimper and his bottom lip trembled ever so slightly. Suddenly there was a crash behind him and Sam jumped. He looked over at the kitchen and saw small paw-prints leading onto the tile floor; he then looked over at the front door to see it was slightly opened. He followed the prints wearily and then glanced around to see nothing. The tiny paw prints seemed to just disappear. He was about to leave the kitchen when another crash startled him. There was a flash of brown fur and Sam spun around towards the direction it had gone. He looked to see the paw prints had reappeared and now led under the table. He spotted the shining green eyes of a cat as it hid and he calmed.

"Come ere boy" Sam said as he got down on his knees and patted his thighs. The cat wouldn't come and after a minute Sam got tired of waiting. He spotted an open bag of cheese nips on the counter and he stood on his tip toes to reach them. His hand landed on the plastic inside and Sam pulled them down, spilling them all over the ground. He ignored the mess and picked up a handful. He then crawled over to right in front of the table and squished them in his hands, making a crumbling sound to lure the cat out. "Come on" Sam urged. After a moment the cat stepped out. It was small and had light brown spots going all the way through its fur. It had two longer front teeth that stuck out a little over its bottom lip, its eyes were a light, almost clear green. "Aw" Sam said with a smile. The little kitten padded over to him and climbed into his hands, it began to lap the crumbs up with its tongue. Sam was mesmerized and he didn't move a muscles, nervous that it would scare the little creature away. Sam's eyes beamed excitedly as he held it and then he tilted his head as if examining the cat.

"I'll name you Spot" Sam said, coming up with the most typical pet name every kid would name a spotted animal. Sam jerked suddenly and yelped in pain as the cat bit his finger. "Ow!" Sam said as he pulled one of his hands away quickly and looked at the dab of blood. He put it in his mouth and sucked on it to numb the pain. "You're a bad kitty!" Sam said angrily. The kitten didn't move but fixed its eyes on Sam, not looking away. Sam began to get uncomfortable under the stare and he stood up. Within seconds the cat began to change. Its spots disappeared and were replaced by a glossy black coat. Its eyes turned to a glowing yellow and its claws and two front fangs grew to three times their normal size. And then the cat grew, it grew into a large demon looking cat. It roared and Sam gasped. It brought its paw down, raking its claws across his arm before he could run.

"Deem!" Sam screamed at the top of his lungs as he began to sob. He took off running as fast as his tiny little legs could carry him. The cat was on his trail and it easily cut him off from the bathroom door. Sam turned to run but he tripped over his own trembling legs and fell on his stomach. He held his arm to his stomach and the cat roared louder as it stalked forward. It was only a few steps from him now. The cat would have gotten him in the next step, but the snap of its jaws never came. A loud shot echoed off the walls and the cat fell to the ground, the bullet had hit it straight in between the eyes. Sam was still covering his ears and trembling when his dad picked him up in his arms and tried to soothe him.

"You're okay Sam" John said, "You're okay, it's all over now."

Dean yawned as the last race ended and he decided to head home. He pushed open the door and then halted. His dad's eyes were locked on his and boy, did he look angry. Sam was asleep on the bed that the two boys shared and Dean fell guilty under the weight of his father's gaze.

"Do you care to explain where you were?" John said calmly as he watched Dean. Dean shut the door behind him, without turning his back on his father, and swallowed.

"I just went out to the arcade, just for a while" Dean stated. His dad didn't respond and Dean tried to lighten the mood, "Daddy you won't believe it but I got first place!" Dean exclaimed. The ferocity inside John Winchester suddenly snapped and his face turned from angry to lethal.

"Do you have any idea what happened while you were gone?" he snapped. Dean flinched under his father's tone and then glanced over at Sam. One of his arms was wrapped in a white bandage.

"What happened?" Dean asked instantly.

"A _monster_ got to your brother" John said roughly, "What did I tell you?" he questioned. Before he could answer John cut him off. "Take care of your brother!" he snapped. "That's what I told you isn't it?" John demanded as he stormed towards his son.

"I'm sorry" Dean asserted. Dean grabbed his seven year old son around the shoulders and shook him hard, making his teeth chatter.

"Now you better listen to me Dean! You never disobey an order you understand me?" Dean was holding back tears as he noticed Sam had woken up and was rubbing his eyes groggily.

"Yes daddy" Dean answered.

"It's time you learned to obey Dean" John said. Dean gave a short nod and John looked over at Sam. "Now grab your brother, we're leaving" John said as he walked towards the door.

"But daddy, its 3 in the morning" Dean started with a quick glance at the clock.

"Now Dean!" John snapped. Dean cowered at his father's sharp tone and he went over to Sam.

"Come on Sammy" he said softly.


	10. Chapter 10- A Change in John

_Chapter 9: A Change in John_

Sam jumped out of the bed and walked slowly over to grab his small Little Bear, suitcase. Dean pulled his from under the bed and followed behind his father. The three drove down the straight highway for a while. Sam was getting fussy and was kicking the empty passenger seat.

"Sam stop" Dean murmured as he looked away from the window and turned to his brother.

"I'm bored!" Sam whined. Dean glanced up at the rearview window to see his father was beginning to get annoyed.

"Shhh, wanna play a game?" Dean asked.

"What game?" Sam asked instantly as he stopped kicking the seat and looked wide-eyed over at Dean.

"Eye-spy?" Dean suggested.

"How do ya play tat?" Sam asked.

"I'll start to talk about something I see, and give you hints then you have to guess what it is, sound good?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Sam replied. Dean nodded and looked out the window.

"I spy something tall and green" Dean started. Sam pulled against his seat-belt as he tried to look out the window.

"Um…. A twee?" Sam replied.

"Good, a _tree" _Dean corrected, "Your turn."

"I spy um, something grey and flat, with…" Sam started.

"The road" Dean interrupted.

"Hey that's not fair I wasn't done!" Sam grumbled.

"So? I got it right" Dean answered.

"You cheated!" Sam said angrily as he threw his arms down.

"Did not!" Dean answered.

"Did to!" Sam argued.

"Did not!" Dean repeated.

"Boys enough!" John shouted from the front seat. Dean instantly quieted and Sam kept going, "Did too" he mumbled.

"Did not" Dean answered a little louder.

"Dean!" John snapped startling Dean and making him jump. "Did you not just hear what I said?"

"Yes daddy" Dean answered. They continued to drive in silence and Sam kept glancing over at Dean sympathetically. He elbowed him and Dean jerked his arm away.

"Deem" Sam started as he tried to get his attention to apologize. Dean didn't answer and Sam tapped his arm again. "Deem" Sam said again.

"Leave me alone Sam!" Dean shouted.

"Dean!" John yelled from the front of the car. He pulled off to the side of the road and he got out of the car, storming over to Dean's door. He picked Dean up out of the car and slammed the door behind him, Sam watched through the window with terrified eyes. John sat Dean on the trunk of the car and looked him in the eyes. "What did I tell you?" John demanded.

"I'm sorry daddy" Dean said as his bottom lip shuddered.

"Alright Dean it's time you learned, lean over the trunk" he ordered. Dean was scared and he did as he was told. John's hand came down on his butt three times and Dean started crying. "Now get back in the car" he added. John got in first and Dean waited a moment before he slipped in. He didn't face Sam but turned his back on him.

"Deem" Sam started. This time Dean didn't answer but remained looking out the window, dried tears stained his cheeks. John started the car and pulled back onto the road. "I… I'm sorry" Sam said making his r's sound like w's when he spoke. Dean sniffed a little bit and then turned to his brother,

"It's okay Sammy" he said with a small smile as he rustled his hair.


	11. Chapter 11- Taking Care of Sammy

_Chapter 11: Taking Care of Sammy_

The rest of the ride there, the boys didn't fight at all, but they laughed and giggled and played games. The Winchesters arrived in Fargo, North Dakota, a few hours later. The sun had come up and Dean grabbed his suitcase in one hand and Sam took his suitcase, and Dean grabbed Sam's free hand as they crossed the parking lot. They walked into the musty motel room and plopped their stuff down. John got into bed instantly and dozed off. Dean went over to lay down and just as his head hit the pillow he heard Sam moaning. He opened his eyes and looked over to see Sam on the end of the bed.

"Deem, my arm hurts" he said shakily. He saw his dad turn over and groan and he got up instantly.

"Shhh its okay Sammy, come on I'll go get the first aid kit" Dean stated. Sam followed his brother over to his dad's suitcase and Dean pulled the kit from his bag. He sat him on the bed and grabbed a new bandage from the kit. He glanced over at Sam's that was bloodstained. He began to unwind it and he tried not to gasp as he saw the deep claw wounds. There was pus and dried blood all around it, he knew it needed to be clean to keep it from being infected. Dean pulled out a bottle with clear liquid inside and swallowed nervously. He had seen his dad pour this on his wounds before and knew that it always helped, though his dad would wince in pain when it was poured on his skin. "This might sting a little Sammy" Dean warned as he opened the lid and took Sam's arm.

"No!" Sam said as he pulled away.

"Come on Sam" Dean started.

"No I don't wanna" Sam whimpered as he held his arm close to his chest.

"You've already had it done, so it shouldn't freak you out" Dean added.

"No, daddy didn't put it on cause he said it would hurt" Sam said.

"No wonder" Dean sighed, "Sam it's gonna get infected" Dean stated.

"What's effected?" Sam asked.

"_Infected_" Dean stated, "It means it will get worse" Dean answered.

"Oh" Sam replied. "Okay." He held out his arm hesitantly and squeezed his eyes shut as he braced himself for the sting. Dean poured the liquid on his arm and he yelped in pain.

"Shhh Sam" Dean said as he glanced over at John. John rolled onto his stomach and Sam bit his lip to keep from making a sound. It was over in a moment and Dean let go of him. Sam's eyes were watering and Dean began to tenderly wrap the bandage around his arm.

"Better?" Dean asked as he threw the bandage away and walked back over to Sam. Sam nodded his head and then yawned.

"Thanks" he said with a smile.

"Come on, let's get you in bed" Dean said as he led Sam over to the bed. Sam climbed up and Dean laid the covers on him. Sam began to fall asleep and Dean sighed, he was tired too, but now he couldn't sleep as he watched the gentle rise and fall of Sam's chest. He thought for a moment about his mother and how Sam never got to know her.

"I'm sorry Sammy" Dean whispered as a tear travelled down his cheek. "I promise, things will get better." But little did Dean know, that Sam's life would only get worse, and Dean's would become a nightmare.


	12. Chapter 12- Dean's Birthday

_Chapter 12: Dean's Birthday_

Dean woke up to see Sam smiling down at him, his hands behind his back. John was gone, leaving Sam and Dean alone once again.

"Happy birfday" Sam said happily as he held out a package of Reese's Cups.

"Where'd you get these?" Dean asked excitedly as he sat up in bed.

"Bought em" Sam answered.

"How?" Dean replied.

"I saved some money daddy gave me" Sam answered. "And I got you this too" Sam said as he held out a little toy car.

"But this is yours Sammy" Dean said as Sam handed him the red sports car.

"It's okay, you can have it" Sam answered. He then walked over to the kitchen and stood on his tiptoes to try and reach the box of cheerios that were sitting on the counter. Dean set down his presents and walked over to Sam, getting the box down and then pouring him cereal and pouring in the milk. Sam sat down at the table and Dean set the bowl in front of him. Sam ate hungrily and Dean smiled and grabbed himself a bowl. He began to eat and then glanced over at his dad's unmade bed.

"So, did you see where daddy went?" Dean asked.

"He said he had to hunt" Sam answered. Dean froze at the words and then remembered how Sam had been attacked by a beast only a few days ago. He was surprised Sam hadn't mentioned it until now.

"So you know what he does now, what do you think?" Dean questioned.

"He hunts wolves" Sam answered. "He's a hero, like superman" Sam said with a smile on his face.

"Sam he…." Dean started. He thought for a moment and then decided it would be better if he didn't tell him._ If daddy wants him to know, he'll tell him, _Dean thought to himself. Dean had turned 8, and even though it was only another year older, he already was starting to think smarter. Dean smiled brightly at his dad as he walked into the motel room two hours later. He had been sitting on the couch with Sam eating chips and bonding, Sam had let Dean pick the show since it was his birthday. He had liked watching racing with Sam; Sam even seemed to be enjoying it. Dean had been routing for number 36, the black car with the red streaks had made it look cool to Dean, and that's why he had picked it. Sam had picked number 77, a green car with black and orange on its bumper and around the point of the car.

"Hey daddy" Dean said as he ran over to his dad.

"Dean" John said with a nod as he hardly looked down at his son. He walked towards the motel refrigerator and grabbed a leftover burger and heated it up, he then grabbed a water bottle and sat down on the couch beside Sam. Dean ran over to his dad and sat beside him.

"What are you two watching?" John asked as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Racing" Dean said. "Sammy wants 77 to win, I want 36" Dean explained. When John didn't comment Dean looked down at his feet and then back at his dad.

"Who do you wanna win?" Dean asked excitedly.

"I don't care who wins, give me the remote, the games on" John said harshly. Dean swallowed and passed the remote to his father, something about him was definitely different.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Dean asked as Sam leaned forward and looked over at his dad.

"Nothing" John said annoyed, "What's with all the questions?" John demanded.

"I'm sorry" Dean said as he dropped his gaze. Dean turned it to the hockey game and Sam seemed confused by his father.

"So what'd you get Deem?" Sam spoke up suddenly as he moved to sit beside his dad.

"What do you mean? Why would I get Dean something?" John questioned.

"It's his birfday" Sam answered.

"Really?" John asked after a moment, "It can't be here already."

"Yeah, I got him some candy" Sam said with a small smile. Dean looked over at his dad with bright eyes and John looked embarrassed for forgetting. He pushed the thoughts aside and anger filled his mind instead.


	13. Chapter 13- The First Attack

_Chapter 13: Danger Rising_

"Well don't be expecting a present, we don't have enough money as it is, we can't be wasting it on silly things like that" John stated.

"It's okay daddy" Dean said. Inside Dean was incredibly sad that his father had forgotten his birthday. His father had always remembered when his mother was alive. And he would always take Dean to a special lunch, he didn't care about presents, he just wanted to spend time with his dad.

"You got to get em' a present!" Sam said as he stood in front of his dad, blocking the TV.

"Sam move!" John said angrily as he tried to look around him.

"But daddy…" Sam began. John suddenly gripped Sam's arm hard making him yelp and pulled him hard away from the TV. Sam's eyes watered as he looked over at Dean and held his upper arm.

"Daddy!" Dean exclaimed as he stood and pulled Sam over to him.

"Stop babying him Dean" John said as he looked over at Dean, his eyes full of malice.

"But you…" Dean began.

"Enough Dean!" John shouted as he stood abruptly and pulled Dean roughly towards him by the collar of his shirt. "When I give you an order you follow it!" Sam stayed where he was; a tear had rolled down his cheek at the sharp tone and anger in his father's voice. John looked over at Sam and scowled. He shoved Dean hard and he fell, catching himself with both arms behind him. "Are you crying Sam?" John demanded. "Boy you better stop before I really give you something to cry about." Sam was trembling and he took a step back as John moved towards him, his fists clenched. Wrong move. "What are you scared Sam?" he said with a small chuckle. As he spoke Dean kept his eyes locked on him, and as he moved closer, a foul smell hit him that he had never smelled in his dad before. He recognized it from Bobby's house; it was the smell of alcohol. Bobby had drunk that a few times when Dean and Sam had stayed with him, but it had never changed him like this. Dean stepped in front of Sam as John inched closer to his youngest son.

"Dean, get out of my way" John warned. Dean didn't say a word but stared defiantly at his father. "He needs to learn respect" he said through clenched teeth.

"No" Dean said simply. This set John off. Within seconds he had lashed out, he had smacked Dean hard in the face, knocking him to the ground. He grabbed Sam harder by the arm then before and pulled him to him.

"When I say to do something you do it! No but's about it, do you understand?" he snapped. Sam didn't answer and John clenched his arm harder making him cry out. "Yes" Sam replied.

"Yes what? John demanded. Sam looked confused and he looked down at a dazed Dean for a hint of what to say. "Yes what?" John yelled as he shoved him hard, making him stumble backwards and land hard on his back. Sam still didn't know what to say.

"I d…don't know" Sam stammered. John kicked Sam in the side, making him cry. Tears rushed out of his eyes and he glanced over at Dean.

"Stop it daddy!" Dean said as he ran over to Sam and stood in front of him. John punched him this time, his fist making direct contact with his temple, sending him falling down right in front of Sam.

"If you get in the way again Dean… so help me you'll get punished" John warned. Dean stayed where he was on the ground, he was helpless with the threat hanging over him and he looked over at Sam who was clutching his side, his face screwed up in pain. John stood over Sam and looked down at him, "Next time I ask you something you say yes sir or no sir. That goes for both of you" John said as he glanced between them. "No more of this daddy crap." He then walked out of the room and Dean instantly ran over to Sam. He helped him up and Dean hugged him, letting Sam cry into his shirt.


	14. Chapter 14- The Aftermath

_Chapter 14: The Aftermath_

Sam had been quiet for about 2 hours now. Dean had tried to talk to talk to him but Sam hadn't responded to anything.

"Hey Sammy, look" Dean said as he pulled out a small blue car and walked over to his brother who was sitting on the end of his bed looking down at his feet. "Uncle Bobby got me this for my birthday" Dean said with a smile. Sam didn't reply and Dean got up and went over to his suitcase. He pulled out the red car Sam had given him and walked over to him once again.

"Here, you can use this car and we could race" Dean said as he took Sam's hand and put the car in it.

"Deem" Sam mumbled. Dean looked at his brother instantly and filled with happiness as his brother finally spoke.

"Yeah Sammy?"

"I've never seen daddy get angry like that before" he said softly, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't do anything" Dean said as he sat down beside Sam, "Daddy was just…." Dean stuttered as he tried to think of something to say, "He was just tired from the hunt."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked as he looked at his cheek and temple that both had angry light purple bruises on them now.

"I'm fine Sammy" Dean answered.

"How are you doing?" he asked Sam.

"My side hurts" he replied, as he brought his hand to it and looked up at Dean for the first time since the incident.

"Here let me see" Dean said as he turned towards Sam. Sam lifted the bottom of his shirt and Dean looked at the dark bruise that had appeared on Sam's side.

"Stay here" Dean said as he got up and walked down the hall towards the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator door and began to scoop ice out as he put it into a washcloth, just then the front door swung open and John entered, he had a dead look in his eyes and Dean could smell the foul liquid wafting off of him.

"Dean what do you think you're doing?" John demanded as he slammed the door behind him.

"I was just getting some ice" Dean answered.

"Really? For what?" he questioned. "I don't see a drink on the counter."

"Just for Sam…" Dean started.

"What's wrong with Sam?" John interrupted as he walked over towards the kitchen.

"His side was just bothering him" Dean answered truthfully.

"Are you telling me that boy is whining to you like a little girl over nothing" John questioned as he cast his eyes towards the boy's bedroom.

"No" Dean said quickly. "I asked him if he was okay" Dean replied, instantly wishing he didn't when his father looked over at him with a glowering expression

"If he was okay?" John questioned as he leaned towards his son, "Can you stop worrying about your brother for one second!" John snapped.

"I'm sorry daddy" Dean replied quickly, John responded to the comment with a smack to Dean's bruised cheek,

"I told you to stop calling me daddy! You're too old for that Dean" John said angrily.

"Now I'm gonna go see your brother" John said as he walked quickly towards the room, Dean chasing after him.

"Dadd…Dad" Dean corrected as he ran after him. Sam jerked his head up as he saw his dad walk into the room.

"So_ Samantha_, still crying to your brother?" John demanded.

"N…no, I'm sorry" Sam said as he jumped off the bed and backed away. Dean ran towards his dad and grabbed onto his shirt.

"Dean" John said sternly as he jerked his arm away, "What did I tell you boy?" he questioned, "Stay back." Dean watched as his father walked towards Sam and he stayed put. John grabbed Sam and pulled him towards him.

"Is your side bothering you?" John questioned.

"No sir" Sam answered, his whole body was trembling.

"I told you what would happen if you didn't quit your crying" John said as he grabbed Sam's arm and hauled him towards John's bedroom. He opened the closet door and pushed Sam inside, closing it behind him. He moved a chair in front of the door so Sam couldn't get out. The closet was pitch black and John's room was all dark as well, it was dark outside since it was about 8:00.

"Daddy!" Sam cried as he threw his tiny fists against the door. If there was anything Sam was petrified of it was the dark, he knew that his dad knew of his fear, and he wished now that he had never told him when he was younger. Dean ran in a moment later, he stood in the doorway as he heard his brother's cries. John looked over at Dean and scowled.

"Come here Dean" he demanded. Dean walked quickly over to his father and John pointed to the ground. "You're gonna sit here until I come back, make sure he doesn't come out, and Dean if you do let him out, you'll wish you didn't."

"But dad…" Dean started.

"Dean!" John shouted, "Sit down." Dean hurried over to his spot and sat in front of the closet door. John walked out of the room and Dean covered his ears as Sam cried and cried for hours until he was left wheezing.

"D…deem" Sam said finally through his sobbing. Dean took his hands away from his ears and leaned towards the door.

"What is it Sam?" Dean asked.

"I'm s-scared" Sam answered.

"It's okay Sammy, I'm here" Dean answered.

"There's g-ghost in here" Sam said as he coughed and Dean heard him sniffle.

"It's fine Sam, there's no one there" Dean answered sympathetically.

"There is" Sam argued as he voice quivered.

"Sam there's nothing there" Dean repeated.

"H…how do you know?" Sam asked.

"I just know" Dean replied.

"Deem" Sam said as he voice shook again, his started to cry. "Dean Lemme out" Sam said shakily. "Pwease" he added. Dean couldn't take the crying anymore, he felt for Sam, he knew it was his fault for telling his dad what he had been doing with the ice, he should have just lied.

"Sam what if I told you I know for sure there's no ghost" Dean said.

"How would you know?" Sam asked.

"I know because dad hunts monsters" Dean finally said.

M...monsters?" Sam asked, Dean could tell by his voice that he was terrified.

"Don't worry Sammy, they won't get you dad's the best at hunting them, he makes it so they can never hurt anyone" Dean explained.

"So they're real?" Sam asked, his voice was starting to sound stronger now as it didn't shake anymore.

"Yeah, but you're safe. I know there's no ghost because if there was you would feel a cold spot, it'd happen out of nowhere" Dean told him.

"How come daddy never told me?" Sam asked.

"Cause he didn't think you were old enough to handle it" Dean replied.

"Do you hunt em' too?" Sam questioned.

"Not yet, I have to be older" Dean replied.

"Deem, I don't want you to go" Sam said.

"Why not?" Dean questioned.

"You could get hurt" Sam replied.

"It's okay Sam, I'll know how to fight them when I get older" Dean replied. "And so will you."

"I'm not hunting" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam you have to, we could save people" Dean answered.

"I don't wanna Deem! You and daddy can" Sam stated.

"Well, don't let dad here you say that" Dean warned. As if on cue John walked in and looked over at Dean.

"Hope you didn't let him out" John said as he pulled the chair away.

"No sir" Dean answered as he stood up and waited to see Sam. He pulled Sam out roughly and then bent down to look him in the eyes. "Now are we gonna stop crying?" he said sharply.

"Yeah" Sam replied, this wasn't received well with John and he smacked Sam on the face making Dean jump. Sam tried his hardest to hold back the tears that were about to spill down his cheeks.

"What did you say Samuel?" John growled.

"Y…yes sir" Sam said as his bottom lip trembled ever so slightly.

"Good, now get washed dinner's in an hour" John stated as he walked out the door. Dean ran over to Sam and hugged his brother instantly expecting the boy to break down, but for once no tears came, this time he only shook.


	15. Chapter 15- Down and Out

_Chapter 15: Down and Out_

Dean grabbed some of the spaghetti out of the Styrofoam container and put it on his plate. He took Sam's next and took out a few spoons- full pouring it onto his plate.

"Ew Dean, I hate pghetti" Sam said as he pushed the plate away.

"Sam" both Dean and John said in unison. Dean looked over at his father and John spoke.

"You better eat every bit of that food" John said angrily, "I paid for it and I'm not wasting my money." Sam glanced over at Dean and Dean nodded. "Did you hear me boy?" John demanded.

"Yes sir" Sam answered quickly, not wanting a repeat of earlier. John put the food into his mouth and looked over at Dean.

"Dean" John began.

"Yes sir" Dean replied.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow to Tucson, Arizona there's a few cases there, now you'll be in the motel for about four days, its longer than normal so you'll need to find some way to keep you and Sam busy" John explained. "I don't want you sitting around all day and you need to start training. 20 pushups and 30 sit-ups every day while I'm gone." Dean nodded and John looked over at Sam. "You'll do half of what dean does." Sam looked up suddenly and swallowed nervously.

"Dad he's only four" Dean spoke up, instantly regretting it when his dad's eyes darted over to him.

"Why should that matter, I'm not letting him just sit around and do nothing" John's voice came hard. "You're gonna make sure he does them Dean, and no helping him either. You can show him how to do it but that's it. Do you boys understand?"

"Yes sir" Dean said instantly. He glanced over at Sam who was looking down at his feet.

"Did you hear me Samuel?" John snapped.

"Yes sir" Sam finally answered without lifting his eyes. John glanced down at Sam's plate to see he hadn't taken a bite. John suddenly stood and Dean watched him guardedly as he saw him go towards Sam, his fists were clenched and Dean knew what was coming. It took everything in him not to get up and block Sam. John grabbed Sam by the back of his neck and slammed his head hard on the table, making Sam cry out as the glass table cracked under the weight of his head. Dean gripped onto the seat as he tried to hold himself back from running to Sam.

"What did I tell you?" John growled.

"I'm sorry" Sam said as he voice shook harshly. John noticed the fear and pulled Sam back by the collar of his shirt. "You'll never survive as a hunter when you quake like a leaf because a little cut." He dragged him down the hall and Dean ran after them, glancing at the blood that had been left behind on the shattered glass. The door slammed closed and Dean pulled desperately on the door knob. Dean leaned against the door and pushed as hard as he could but the door wouldn't budge. It made him more nervous as he heard the cries of his brother through the door. Soon enough he couldn't take it any longer and he covered his ears, trying to drown out the noise. The door finally opened and as Dean tried to run in John blocked the door as he shut it behind him.

"You aren't going in there" John stated.

"Dad I need to see him!" Dean said pleadingly as he looked up at his dad towering over him.

"Dammit Dean enough!" John shouted as he grabbed his shoulders and shook him hard. "If you don't stop with this overprotectiveness I'm gonna beat you both and keep you separated" Dean looked taken aback by this and he shook his head. "Time apart would do you good."

"Please… don't, I'm sorry" Dean said quickly.

"One more chance Dean, and I mean it!" John said as he grabbed his son's arm and led him down the hall. "It starts now; don't go in that room for the rest of the night and you can see him in the morning" John warned, he threw Dean down onto the couch and John flipped the TV on. Dean sat himself up and pushed away the tears that he refused to let fall. John turned on the hockey game and Dean tried to distract himself. But he couldn't get the terrible cries of Sam out of his head; he needed to be there for him, to make sure he was okay. After a few hours, John was asleep on the armchair, and as much as Dean tried he couldn't fall asleep. He decided after a few minutes that he had to go check on Sam; he couldn't rest until he knew he was okay. Dean made his way to the room and he pushed the door fearfully forward, scared of what he might see on the other side. The door creaked open and Dean looked to see Sam laying on his side on the floor.


	16. Chapter 16- A Solemn Oath

_Chapter 16: A Solemn Oath_

Dean sprinted over to Sam as fast as he could; panic and dread were plastered all over his little face.

"Sam!" Dean said as he pulled his little brother towards him. Sam wasn't responding and Dean put his ear against his chest, trying desperately to hear his heartbeat finally he heard the faint beat and he exhaled deeply in relief. "Come on Sammy, wake up" Dean said as he shook his brother. It was as Dean held Sam that he felt wetness on his arms. He pushed Sam away a little and looked to see his arms were completely covered in slash marks, from what he could see, the red welts went all the way up and down the back and fronts of his arms. He took Sam's face in his hands and noticed his lip was busted and he had a black eye that had swollen shut. The gash on his forehead still had small pieces of glass from when he had been slammed against the table, still lodged in his skin. Dried blood was smeared across his head and more was still dripping over the old.

"Sammy please" Dean repeated as tears welled in his eyes. Dean wasn't one for tears, he could endure terrible punishments and hold back the weeping, but when he saw his brother so torn up, he couldn't help himself. A tear rolled down his cheek and Dean picked up Sam and carried him over to the small chair in the room, scared of getting blood on John's bed. Dean wondered what had caused such lashes on his brother's arms and it was then that he noticed a leather belt tossed into the corner of the room, a bit of blood was still lingering on it. Dean held Sam's hand and tried as hard as he could to not completely break down. When Dean thought that Sam was fading, Sam suddenly woke and Dean lifted his head instantly as his brother called his name, his breathing shaky and his lip was quivering, "D…deem."

"Sam" Dean said instantly as he got up on the bed and pulled Sam into a hug.

"Stay here" Dean said as he got up and came back a few minutes later with white bandages and a cold wet washcloth in his hands. He took Sam's arms gently and Sam jumped a little as Dean's hand touched one of the cuts. "I'm sorry Sammy, they're just….everywhere" Dean said after a moment. There were so many lashes that it was hard to make out even one spot where there was still a white piece of flesh. He dabbed the cloth gingerly on the cuts and Sam smiled weakly. Dean then wound the cloths around both of his arms up until the crease of his elbow. He then looked up at his head and swallowed. "That was the easy part Sam, now this next part may hurt a little" Dean said as he fixed his eyes on the pieces of glass. Sam brought his hand to it and he began to panic as he felt the sharp shards.

"Deem" Sam said as he widened his eyes and shook his head, tears instantly beginning to fall.

"Shhh…. Sammy it's okay, I'll be careful, I need to get these out" Dean stated, "I promise it'll feel better after" Dean said. Sam tried to pull himself together and he nodded, giving Dean the okay to start. Dean pulled out each piece one by one, Sam winced and squeezed Dean's wrist each time and Dean would soothe him telling him it was almost over. After a few minutes all the pieces were out and Dean wiped the dried blood off his head. "Hold this to your head Sam, and lay down" Dean said as he handed him the wet washcloth. He went into the bathroom and came out with another small washcloth he told Sam to hold it to his swollen eye and Sam nodded and obeyed. Dean sat with Sam on the overstuffed chair and comforted him, continuously checking to make sure the tiny four year old remained conscious. "Sam, why'd he hit your arms?" Dean asked as he wondered why they were the only part of Sam that had been lashed at with the belt.

"I tried to block my face after he hit me the first time and he thought I was being a baby" Sam explained. "He said a real man would take his hitting."

"Sam, I'm so sorry this happened to you" Dean said as tears were welling again as he looked at Sam's black eye. He didn't let them fall though, he knew he had to show Sam he was strong, he had to show Sam he had someone he could rely on. Sam didn't answer but just stared ahead at the wall. He then turned to Dean and sniffled.

"Why's he like that?" Sam questioned.

"Listen to me Sammy, I promise I will never let him hurt you again" Dean said seriously. Sam tilted his head curiously at his brother and then spoke,

"How are you gonna do that Deem?" he questioned.

"Just trust me Sam" Dean replied. Sam cast a small smile towards his brother and nodded. "Do you believe me?"

"Yes sir" Sam answered. Dean looked taken aback by these words and he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Sam" Dean said. "You don't ever have to call me that, I'm not dad." Sam didn't have time to reply before he fell asleep. Dean pulled Sam towards him and held his brother protectively. He had made a promise, and if there was one thing Dean Winchester stood by, it was his word. He didn't care what else his father did, he knew he had to protect his little brother. He hoped it would all be over soon, and John would turn back into the man he used to be but little did Dean know, that the poundings were just beginning and things would only get worse.


	17. Chapter 17- A New Difficulty Emerges

_Chapter 17: A New Difficulty Emerges_

Dean picked up his suitcase and Sam grabbed his as the two followed their dad towards the car, Dean looked over at the apartment and felt a strange sadness welling up in him. Even though it wasn't a nice place, and it definitely wasn't home, Dean would rather be there then in some musty, moldy motel room. Luckily, John hadn't caught Dean sneaking into Sam's room, and as soon as Sam had fallen asleep, Dean had closed the door lightly and he slept outside the door. John had found him there the next morning and had questioned him angrily, making sure he hadn't gone in. "I didn't I promise" Dean had said. John had been too tired to argue further and for the first time had let Dean get away with arguing. After, Dean had been allowed back in to get Sam dressed. Luckily, John hadn't come in to check on Sam, so he hadn't seen the bandages over his arms. Dean had made sure to slip a sweatshirt over Sam's t-shirt, knowing that if John saw the bandages he would be furious that Dean had "babied" his little brother.

"Dean hurry up, we're on a schedule" his dad shouted from the front of the car. Sam was already in the car, and Dean guessed his father had pulled Sam in, he knew Sam wouldn't have willingly gotten into the car especially without Dean by his side. Dean lifted his little suitcase into the trunk and then slid into the car beside Sam. John didn't even wait for him to buckle up before he hit the gas and the three started off onto the road. Dean pulled both of his cars out of his pocket and began to run them along his door. He made noises with his mouth as he pretended he was racing. Sam looked over at him and fixed his eyes on his old car.

"Deem I wanna play!" Sam said quickly.

"Hold on Sam, let me finish this race" Dean said as he picked up one of the cars and made it drive onto the seat in front of him.

"Deem!" Sam whined as he grew impatient. "I wanna play Deem!" Sam said as his voice got louder.

"Sam!" John shouted from the front seat, "You better shut your mouth before I give you another busted lip" he threatened. Sam quieted instantly and Dean looked sympathetically over at his brother. His lip had a scab over it now and his left eye was still black, the swelling had gone down a little just enough so that Sam could see out of it. He knew it would have completely gone down by now if he would have gotten to ice it, but he knew not to make the mistake of going and getting some and risk getting caught by his dad again. Sam swallowed nervously and looked down at his feet. Dean glanced over at him and gave a small smile. He nudged Sam and he looked over at Dean.

"Here ya go Sammy" Dean said as he handed him one of the cars. Sam smiled back and took the car. The two began to play Sam giggled as Dean raced the car along the seat towards him and crashed into his car.

"Try to catch me!" Dean said as he turned his car and ran it away from Sam. Sam ran his car after Dean's and the two enjoyed themselves for the first time in a while. But it was short lived.

"Settle down back there" John called over his shoulder as his angry eyes flashed in the rearview mirror. The boys stopped playing and Sam looked worriedly over at his father.

"It's okay Sammy" Dean whispered. "Here" he said as he handed him the other car. "You can play by yourself" he said as he leaned back against the window. Sam took the car and he drove both of them over his thighs, pretending they were race tracks. The drive continued in silence and a while later they arrived at a small motel. The sun was just lifting into the sky.

"I'm going to get groceries, and then I'm gonna drop them off here and head out" John told Dean as he unlocked the door. "Stay here and watch _Samantha_" he said with a dark smirk, as he glared over at Sam, who tried to ignore the remark, he then closed the door behind him. Sam put the car's down on the small glass table and he moved them back and forth slowly, no longer enjoying them after his dad's remark. Dean glanced around at the motel and he could see dust specks floating around everywhere as the sun reflected through the motel windows, peeking through the orange curtains. The wallpaper of the room was peeling off and mustard colored walls lay underneath. The only other furniture was two small beds with thin beige sheets and covers. There wasn't even a TV and Dean could smell the cigarette smoke that lingered in the room even though it was a smoke-free one. Not everyone obeyed the rules. Dean walked over to Sam and kneeled down beside him. He had gotten incredibly quiet and now was just staring down at the cars; a single tear lay on his cheek. Dean got an idea and he took one of the cars and ran towards the bed with it. This made Sam suddenly interested in the car again and he walked over towards Dean. "Give it back Deem" Sam said seriously as he wiped his eyes.

"You'll have to come get it" Dean said as he kicked off his shoes and stood on the bed, holding it high above his head. Sam walked over to him and climbed onto the bed. He tried hard to reach but Dean was much bigger than him. Sam was about to give up when Dean suddenly dropped the car and tackled Sam onto the bed. He started tickling him and Sam couldn't help but start laughing as he tried to shield his ticklish stomach.

"Got ya!" Dean said as he smiled at his brother and continued to tickle him.

"Stop!" Sam tried to say but couldn't hold his seriousness for long before he laughed. Dean finally let up and Sam breathed in relief as he sat up and got back his breath. After a moment Dean became serious again and he glanced over at Sam. "Are you okay Sam?" he asked remembering the tear he had seen.

"Yeah" Sam answered. "Are you?"

"Course I am" Dean replied.

"Can we play a game?" Sam asked a moment later.

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"Tag!" Sam replied as he poked Dean and started running.

"This is too easy" Dean said as he rolled his eyes in amusement. There wasn't barely any room in the motel room and Dean knew it wouldn't take long until he caught his brother. Sam dodged out of the way as Dean chased him, Dean tried to give him a fighting chance of winning, and it was true, Sam was fast for a four year old. Soon the two had changed sides of the room, Sam was now near the door and Dean was near the beds. "I'm gonna get you this time Sammy" Dean said as he walked forward slowly, as he approached him, the game would be over in a few seconds. Sam knew he was gonna lose as his brother boxed him in and it was then that Sam thought of an idea, an incredibly dangerous one at that. He suddenly spun around, swung the door open and ran outside. "Sam no!" Dean shouted. Sam ignored his brother and sprinted as fast as he could, determined to not let Dean win. Dean chased desperately after him and he tailed Sam as Sam ran across the parking lot.

"Come get me now!" Sam panted.

"Sam get back in the house now!" Dean said seriously, "This isn't funny." Sam didn't take his brother seriously and continued to run. But then something went wrong. Sam's breathing was becoming irregular, as his breaths came in short, quick breaths. He stopped to catch his breath as he began wheezing. "Sam get in the…" Dean began scolding before he stopped as he saw his brother fall to the ground, breathing deep now and quick.

"D…deem" Sam said between gasps.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Dean questioned as he leaned over his brother.

"C…can't breathe" Sam replied. Dean looked around the lot frantically, he had no way to get ahold of anyone for help. He spotted someone coming out of the motel and he called loudly to them.

"Help!" Dean shouted. The woman that had walked out of the motel heard him and ran over to him.

"What happened?" the blonde-haired woman asked as she leaned over looking at Sam and then bent down.

"He says he can't breathe" Dean answered.

"I'll call 911" the woman answered in a panic as she pulled out her cellphone. Dean hoped the ambulance came soon, Sam was getting worse and worse. After about five minutes the ambulance arrived and lifted Sam onto a stretcher putting him into the ambulance and slipping an oxygen mask over his panicked face instantly. His eyes filled with fear as he looked at the strangers and he tried to lift his head to find Dean. He ran towards the open doors and the woman took his hand.

"You can't go back there" the woman began. One of the EMT's looked over at Dean as he tried to pull away.

"He needs me, he's my brother!" Sam shouted. The man walked over to the woman and assuming she was his mother said,

"As long as you ride with him he can go." The woman saw the longing in Dean's face and then glanced down at him, hesitant. "We need a decision, we gotta get this kid to the hospital" he stated.

"Alright come on" the woman said as she got into the back and Dean followed her. Dean sat on the seat beside her, his eyes fixed on Sam. He seemed like he was passed out now, maybe the oxygen mask had helped. The EMT that had stayed in the back with Sam kept checking on him and the woman and Dean rode in silence. They arrived at the hospital a while later, and Dean hadn't been allowed to come with Sam into his room. He sat outside the door on a chair, the woman beside him.

"So kid, where's your parents?" she asked.

"My dad is working and my mom she…." Dean started before he swallowed hard, "She's dead."

"Oh, I'm so sorry" the woman said as her eyes filled with sympathy and she turned to look over at him. Dean gave a small nod to show he had heard her and then looked down at his feet. "So, your father just left you alone?" she questioned as she felt for him. What kind of parent would leave two little boys alone at a crappy motel?

"Yeah, but he should be coming back soon" Dean stated, "He went to get groceries."

"Do you know his number? We should call him" the woman stated.

"Yeah" Dean answered as he held out his hand to have the phone. The woman handed him the phone and Dean typed in the number, holding it close to her so that she couldn't see, John had warned the boys never to tell anyone his number.

"Hello?" John questioned.

"Dad" Dean began.

"Dean? Whose phone are you using? You better not have let anyone into the room" John began.

"Dad… it's Sam, he….we're at the hospital a few minutes from the motel" Dean explained.

"The hospital? What the hell are you doing at a hospital?" John demanded.

"It's Sam, he said he couldn't breathe and he fell down on the ground and he looked really hurt" Dean answered. There was a click at the other end and Dean got nervous. His dad couldn't possibly be mad about taking Sam to the hospital could he? The woman noticed the scared look on Dean's face and she smiled over at him.

"Hey are you okay?" she questioned.

"I'm okay" Dean replied unconvincingly. The woman didn't question him further and she looked at her watch.

"Hey kid, I gotta get going soon" she said. When Dean didn't respond she felt bad. "Unless, do you need someone to stay with you until your brother comes out?"

"No, you can go" Dean said, "My dad will be here soon," he gave her a smile to reassure her and she nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you around" she said as she picked up her purse and headed out the door. She made sure to stop and talk to the doctor and tell him that the Dean's father was on his way there and the doctor told her it would be fine for Dean to stay and wait for him. Dean fell asleep in the chair and woke as he heard someone sit down next to him.

"Dad" Dean said as he jumped a little. John grabbed his wrist hard and did so in a way where no one passing would pay him any attention.

"Now I want you to tell me exactly what happened" John stated.

"I told you, Sam said he couldn't breathe…" Dean began before he stopped as his father squeezed his wrist harder, making him wince and causing his eyes to water.

"I know that already Dean, I talked to the doctor, he said Sam's had an asthma attack" John stated, "I want to know, _how_" he said grimly.

"He….. I ran outside and Sam chased me, we were playing tag" Dean told him.

"Boy, what did I tell you when I left? I said to stay in the room" he said with clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry" Dean said.

"Dammit Dean if you would have just stayed there this never would have happened!" John said as he released Dean's wrist and put his head in his hands. He lifted it back up and glared over at him, "Because of this mess I had to leave right in the middle of a hunt, there were others depending on me!" John snapped.

"I…" Dean began.

"No Dean, not another word" John demanded, "We'll finish this talk when we get back to the motel, now come on, let's go get your brother and get out of here." The two entered the hospital room and the doctor walked over to them.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he seemed surprised they were in the room.

"I'm just taking my boy home" John stated.

"Well sir, he needs to rest, he shouldn't be moved for at least a couple hours" the doctor warned.

"I appreciate the concern but we really need to get going, see we have a flight leaving in an hour and if we miss it I'll have to buy more tickets" John lied smoothly.

"I see" the doctor said with a sigh as he looked over at Sam. "Just make sure he takes it easy from now on" he said.

"Of course" John answered as he glared over at Sam as the doctor turned his back. The doctor walked over to the counter and picked up a white back.

"This is an inhaler for Sam, this should help with his condition but I gotta warn you, it won't always work. He should try to avoid moldy odors, rainy weather, cleaning solutions, and smoke, these are big triggers, as is stress and emotional trauma which is why I suggest he take it easy for some time" the doctor stated.

"Thanks doc, we'll make sure to stay away from that stuff" John said as he took the bag. The doctor nodded and he unhooked the breathing tube from Sam's nose and then walked out. John walked over to Sam and picked him up, Sam's eyes had just opened and for a moment he didn't know what was going on, but then he spotted Dean and relaxed. He knew his father was carrying him and he grew tense and uncomfortable in his once caring arms. Dean followed close behind, keeping a wary eye on his father. John placed Sam in the back and Dean slid in next to him, pulling Sam close to him. John was silent for a while and this only made matters even more unsettling. Sam was still drowsy and after a few minutes he had fallen asleep, his head on Dean's chest, and his tiny body curled up against his side. Dean had one of his hands in his. When Dean looked up for the first time since they had gotten in the car, he spotted John's dark eyes staring directly and intensely back on him. He was terrified of what would happen when they arrived back at the motel.


	18. Chapter 18- When Blood Runs Cold

_Chapter 17: When Blood Runs Cold _

The impala pulled into the front of the motel and John sat there for a moment, making Dean more and more nervous with every second. Sam's eyes were rid rimmed and bloodshot from the day's tragic events and he clenched his fists nervously around Dean's t-shirt as he looked over at his father. After a moment John spoke without looking up.

"You know this ruins everything for Sam right?" he said in a strange calmness. "Having breathing problems is not something hunters can afford." John paused for a moment and then looked into the mirror over at Dean. "You'll have to train him twice as hard now when I leave. He'll do the same amount of pushups and sit-ups as you" John started.

"But dad…" Dean began.

"No but's Dean!" John snapped, "How many times do I have to tell you not to talk back to me."

"I'm sorry" Dean said quickly as he saw the same cold ferocity returning to his eyes.

"And don't think you've gotten out of punishment for going outside after I specifically told you to stay" John said through clenched teeth. John got out of the car and pulled Dean's door open. Dean shrunk away before John grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him away from Sam. Sam tried to follow by John slammed the door before he could get out and hauled Dean through the front door. He pushed him ahead of him, causing Dean to trip over his feet and crash to the ground. Dean stood quickly, dodging the boot that was aimed to hit him square in the face. John threw a punch as soon as Dean was up and hit him in the nose, making blood gush out of it. Somehow the little eight year old remained standing and John walked towards him, making Dean back up until he was against the wall. Dean grabbed his shoulders and jerked him forward before slamming his head into the wall and making Dean instantly fall to the ground, blood smeared down the wall and he slumped against it and John pinned Dean to the ground, his arms crossed over his chest. Dean couldn't get out of the hold no matter how hard he writhed and kicked. John pressed on his arms that were pinned over his chest and Dean gasped. He couldn't breathe, he felt like he would pass out at any moment, especially since he was already dizzy from his bleeding head.

"See how hard this is Dean, like breathing through a straw ain't it?" John demanded. He had sweat on his forehead and his face was red as his neck veins stretched in anger. Dean didn't respond but was coughing and gasping as his father held him there. "This is now what Sam's problem is; can you imagine hunting like this? He would never survive. Now he has to work harder, build up those pathetic lungs so he won't fail, and you're gonna be the one doing it when I'm gone" John explained with malice in his voice. Dean's eyes were almost rolling back in his head as he was losing consciousness by the second. Dean released him and Dean sucked in a lungful of air, sputtering as he tried to stand but couldn't find his feet.

"Now try to dodge me Dean, see how much harder it is" John snapped as he brought his fists out and delivered a sharp blow to Dean's temple. Dean stumbled back and fell. "Go get your brother Dean, the groceries are in the kitchen, I'm gonna get going, and you better not forget to train him, and train him hard." John walked out and Dean stood shakily to his feet, he tried to walk but he kept swerving to one side or the other, and losing his footing. He managed to make it to the car and take Sam's hand. Sam looked terrified as he saw his brother, blood running down out of his nose, and dark bruises on the side of his head. His dad placed Sam's inhaler on the counter before he took off down the road. As soon as Dean stepped inside he lost consciousness and fell to the ground.


	19. Chapter 19- Training with Sammy

_Chapter 19: Training with Sammy_

Dean woke with a splitting headache and the back of his head was throbbing. Sam was sitting looking out the window a few feet away, he heard Dean wake and he ran over to him and hugged him.

"Deem you're okay" Sam said happily.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Dean said as Sam tried to help him up. Dean stood up and looked over at Sam. "You're okay right?"

"Yeah" Sam answered. He eyes flashed over to the carpet and he gasped. "Deem, you're bleeding" he said. Dean's hand went to the back of his head and he brought it away to see thick red liquid.

"Don't worry Sammy, I'll take care of it" he stated. Dean walked over to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth from the towel rack. He wetted it down and then put it to his head. He then walked over to the bed and lay down. Sam watched him and walked over to the bed; he climbed up beside Dean and sat in front of him.

"Dean, what was mommy like?" Sam asked after a moment.

"What?" Dean replied as he opened his eyes and searched Sam's face.

"I don't 'member her" Sam told him.

"That's cause you were just a baby when she died" Dean answered. He sat up and looked over at Sam to see he was looking at him as if he felt sympathy for him, though Dean was the one that felt bad that _Sam_ had never gotten to know his mother. He hesitated to tell Sam about her at first and then breathed deeply and looked over at him.

"Please tell me Deem" Sam begged. Dean smiled at him and nodded.

"She was perfect Sammy, she loved me and she loved you a lot" Dean started. "She tucked us in at night, kissed us goodnight every night, she never forgot. She made the best food too Sam, you wouldn't believe it, and she read me stories and always made sure I had the best birthday. She played with me all the time and when I couldn't sleep she would tell me…." Dean started. _You don't need to be afraid Dean, Angels are watching over you. _Dean pushed the thought away and froze for a moment. He began to remember the night he had stopped believing in angels.

"Tell you what Dean?" Sam questioned, pulling him from his daze.

"That she would always be there, that she would never let anything hurt me" Dean stated.

"I wish I could 'member" Sam said sadly. Dean hugged his brother and Sam hugged him in return. Dean lay awake for the rest of the night thinking of his mom while Sam dozed peacefully beside him.

Dean nudged Sam awake and Sam got up as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Time to get to training Sam" Dean stated.

"What 'bout breakfast?" Sam asked as he sat up.

"Ok, come on" Dean said as he walked to the kitchen. Sam followed him and Dean poured some cheerios into a bowl, poured in some milk and slid them over to him. Sam ate and Dean grabbed a cereal bar and ate quickly. Sam finished and took his bowl to the sink, and then he went back to the table, took his glass of fruit punch and as he was walking he tripped over his untied shoe laces and fell, spilling the red liquid all over the white carpet floor. Dean turned instantly and jumped up.

"Sam!" Dean said as he ran over to the mess. "What did you do?"

"I didn't mean to" Sam said instantly as he tried to reach for the paper towels, standing on his tip-toes.

Dean reached over him and grabbed a handful pushing them into the carpet. "Oh no, dad's gonna be so mad" Dean said as he saw that the carpet had already absorbed most of it, leaving behind a harsh red stain.

"I can fix it" Sam said quickly as he got a washcloth and tried to help his brother.

"No Sam!" Dean yelled. "You've already done enough" he tried to keep pushing down and absorb the liquid but it wouldn't come out. Sam backed away and his eyes watered. Dean looked over at him a minute later and he sighed. "I'm sorry Sammy, I just… I didn't sleep last night."

"You can go sleep now" Sam suggested.

"No, we have to train" Dean answered remembering his father's words. _If he doesn't get stronger, next time he'll be the one fighting me, and I won't take it easy. _

"What do I do?" Sam asked as Dean threw the napkins into the trash can.

"Follow me" Dean said as they walked to the center of the motel room. Dean tried to push the coffee table away from the middle of the carpet but he wasn't strong enough. "Sam can you come help me push this out of the way?" Sam walked over to his brother and they both pushed together, pushing it to the side of the room.

"Okay, now come on let's get you dressed and ready before we start" Dean said. The two walked over to their suitcases and Dean pulled on a white t-shirt and shorts so he wouldn't get too hot when he was training. He picked a navy blue t-shirt for Sam and another pair of shorts. Dean put on his boots and then tied Sam's shoes that he had fallen asleep in the night before. The two headed towards the bathroom and Dean brushed his teeth and then helped Sam do the same. Dean then combed out his sandy blonde hair and then he wet the comb and began to style Sam's.

"You're getting me wet!" Sam protested as he backed away.

"I know but we have to do something with your hair, you can't have it sticking out everywhere" Dean said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Just 'cause" Dean answered. After the two were done they went into the middle of the motel room and Dean began to show Sam what to do. 20 pushups and 30 sit-ups were his requirement. He did the sit-ups pretty fast but it was after the 10th push-up that he began to get tired, and his arms throbbed. He noticed Sam still watching him and he finished as he pushed himself not to look weak in front of his brother. "So you think you got it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Sam answered. He began and after about 10 sit-ups he had enough.

"Come on Sammy" Dean started.

"I can't!" Sam said with a huff.

"Sam you have too" Dean told him. "Please, for me?" Sam swallowed and nodded. He kept going and after the sit-ups were finished he was left wheezing. "Are you okay?"

"I… can't" Sam answered. Dean ran to the counter and gave him his inhaler. Sam put it to his mouth and breathed in deeply a few times, finally pulling it away and breathing normally again after a few minutes. "Deem, I can't do it" Sam explained.

"Sam I know it's hard, but you have to keep going" Dean encouraged.

"But, I can't" Sam said again, "Too hard."

"I'll do them with you, would you do your pushups if I did them with you?" Dean asked. Sam didn't respond for a moment and finally he nodded. The two started doing the pushups and Dean would do one and then wait for Sam to copy him. After an hour and a half the two had finished and Sam was now sitting on he and Dean's bed, with his inhaler to his mouth. Dean kept an eye on him and he breathed hard himself.

"See that wasn't too bad was it?" Dean said with a smirk.

"You're mean" Sam said as he put his inhaler on the bed and crossed his arms.

"I'm just messing with ya Sammy" Dean said as he walked over to his brother and rustled his hair.

"Stop!" Sam complained as he jerked his head away from his brother. Dean laughed good-naturedly and then lay back on the bed and put his hands behind his head to rest.

"Dean, when can we go to school?" Sam asked.

"Why would you want to go there?" Dean questioned.

"Better than here" Sam replied.

"I'm sure dad will let us go soon, you have to be older though" Dean stated.

"I'll be five soon" Sam stated.

"Yeah well two months isn't exactly soon" Dean answered.

"What's two months?" Sam questioned.

"60 days" Dean answered.

"That is far" Sam said as he fell back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"It's not that bad, and don't worry Sam, if you really want to go to school I bet we could figure out a way to convince dad" Dean said. Sam nodded and closed his tired eyes, it was only about noon but the training had taken its toll and Sam was exhausted. Sam fell asleep and Dean grabbed Sam's blanket out of his suitcase and put it over him, he picked up his inhaler and put it on the bedside table. Dean had missed going to school and he remembered how he had never gotten to see his pre-school friend after that terrible night. He would find a way to convince his dad.

_So suggestions? Should we send them to school this young or should they be sent later. If it was later Dean would be 16 and Sam would be 12. Also any punishment ideas that would be more hurtful then the boy's usually beatings? _


	20. Chapter 20- Sam's Fifth Birthday

_**Special Thanks to **__**WhiteWolf753753**__** who inspired a new "punishment" for one of the boys! Reviews and Follows/Favorites are appreciated!**_

_Chapter 20: Sammy's Fifth Birthday_

Sam ran out of the Florida apartment that the family had recently rented for the next week and over to Dean who was running through a sprinkler in his swim shorts Bobby had brought him and Sam. Bobby knew today was Sam's birthday and he knew he needed to make it special for him. So he made a special trip to come and see the boys. Sam was wearing looney-toons swim trunks and Dean was wearing the batman symbol on his black swim trunks. Bobby was an expert clearly on what the boys both liked. John had of course, forgotten his youngest son's birthday and was away on a hunt. He had picked up groceries for the boys and despite what had happened last time he left them alone, he continued to do so. He didn't know Bobby would be stopping by. Bobby had arrived and had pulled Dean away from training Sam, instead he decided to treat both boys, and make Sam's birthday something special. Sam ran towards the sprinkler and chased Dean around as he laughed and enjoyed himself.

"Come on Sam, Bobby's got a surprise out back" Dean said excitedly. The May sun was beating down on the boys and they were grateful to have a fun day outside. Sam followed Dean excitedly and he smiled as he saw a kiddie pool just deep enough to where Sam could touch the bottom and the water could cover his shoulders and refresh him from the sun. The water came to Dean's chest and was pretty big surprisingly. Sam eased in and when he saw he could touch he splashed around in the water and played games with Dean. Bobby watched them from the deck as he cooker up some cheeseburgers and hot dogs. There were fresh bottles of cream soda in the cooler and he even managed to grab some apple juice boxes for Sam which was his favorite.

"Hey Sammy, watch this" Dean said as he looked over at his brother. Sam turned and watched as Dean dipped under the water and came up on the other side of him a few moments later.

"How'd ya do that Deem?" Sam asked.

"It's easy, you can try it" Dean told his brother. Sam nodded and looked down through the clear pool water.

"Okay" he said as he went under. He came up sputtering and coughing a second later.

"Sam are you okay?" Dean asked instantly as he patted his brothers back. Sam nodded but only coughed more.

"Dean what's going on over there?" Bobby asked as he looked up from the grill.

"Sam went under water and…." Dean began.

"Dean, he's too young for that" Bobby explained. "He doesn't know how to hold his breath under water."

"Oh, I'm sorry" Dean said as he looked over at Sam.

"It's ok Deem" Sam answered.

"Alright boys, out of the pool" Bobby called as he placed the food on the table. Dean and Sam ran over to him and Bobby tossed them towels. They covered up as they began to eat there meal.

"So, I'm sorry I didn't get ya a cake Sam, but I ain't that great at baking" Bobby said as he pulled up a chair next to them.

"It's okay" Sam answered.

"Tell me anyways Sam, what do you wish for?" Bobby asked as he glanced over at Dean to see him wolfing down his burger.

"I wish that daddy could be nice again" Sam answered. This caused Dean to freeze mid bite and Bobby to look stiff as well.

"Oh, well…." Bobby began. "That's a great wish" he added. Sam nodded and continued to drink his juice.

"Do you think it could happen?" Dean spoke up having the same belief in wishes as Sam.

"Well I, I think that maybe one day" Bobby answered, trying not to lie to the boys.

"Yeah, I miss him" Sam said as he took a bite of his hot dog.

"I hate him" Dean mumbled over his sandwich.

"What Dean?" Bobby asked as he didn't quite believe the words that came out of the boys mouth.

"Nothing" Dean answered as he pushed his food away. "Come on Sam, let's go back in the pool" Dean said as he stood up. Sam jumped up and followed his brother and Bobby watched them go. Things must have really gotten bad for Dean to have said something like that. Bobby remembered how much Dean had used to love his dad, admire him, and want to be just like him. Bobby decided to let the boys have fun for the rest of the day, and he would ask Dean about his father later.

It was soon 3 in the afternoon and the boys had just gotten out of the pool to go inside and play with the new ABC puzzle he had gotten for Sam. Sam and Dean both had a large towel wrapped around them and Sam almost tripped over the ends that trailed the ground and gathered dirt on the ends. His hair was still wet and hanging a little down on his forehead. Bobby was ahead of them and had told them he was gonna go rest on his chair and watch some TV as they played inside.

"I wanna open it" Sam was saying as the two raced towards the door.

"Okay, race ya there!" Dean said quickly. He knew he was gonna let Sam win since it was his birthday, and he already had problems breathing. They were cut off halfway to the back door leading inside. Standing in front of them was their father. His eyes were blood shot and he had blood on his shirt from the hunt which frightened Sam.

"What's going on here?" John demanded. "Why are you two all wet?"

"We went swimming" Dean answered quickly for his brother.

"Swimming? Why on earth were you two swimming when you should be training?" he snapped.

"We trained for a few minutes but it was Sam's birthday" Dean began.

"Oh" John spoke cutting Dean off, "I see what you're doing Dean, trying to guilt me into not being here for his birthday."

"No, I wasn't" Dean answered as he took a step back, backing up with Sam behind him.

"You think I'm a bad father for not being here?" John questioned, this time his eyes staring into Sam's. Sam didn't answer and his eyes glanced down to John's hands to see he had bunched them into fists, the first warning sign that one of them had it coming.

"N…No sir" Sam said shakily. Dean could feel his brother trembling; he could hear the quaking in his voice, the same thing that happened every time he spoke to his father.

"Are you sure about that Sam?" John demanded. "I could tell when you're lying you know, look me in the eyes boy, and tell me, am I a bad father?" he questioned. Sam swallowed nervously and tried to look into his father's eyes, but looking into them was like watching a baby zebra get mauled by a hungry lion, or staring directly into the sun, it was painful.

"Yes" Dean spoke suddenly, causing his father to look over at him.

"What'd you say boy?" John demanded.

"You're a bad father" Dean answered solemnly, speaking every ounce of truth. He knew this was the only way to protect Sam; otherwise his brother would have gotten punished for hesitating and not answering his father. John had Dean in his grasp within a second, and he grabbed him by his short hair, pulling him towards the pool.

"Deem!" Sam yelled, he looked around and then ran into the house screaming for Bobby.

"You think I'm a bad father Dean?" John demanded, "Then let me show you how bad a father I can be" he snapped. He pushed Dean's head under the water and pulled him up a moment later, he was gasping. He put him under face first repeatedly until Dean stopped trying to pull up and went limp in his grasp. Dean was pushed under again, this time he was about to lose consciousness and his lungs were on fire. He had to breathe in the next few seconds or he was sure he would drown.


	21. Chapter 21- Barely Breathing

_**Special thanks once again goes out to **__**WhiteWolf753753**____**who inspired yet another great punishment for the boys! Feel free to review and or add suggestions! Follows are highly appreciated as well!**_

_Chapter 21: Barely Breathing_

Dean sucked in lung fulls of air and collapsed on the ground as Bobby pulled his dad away from him. He coughed violently and threw up what seemed like gallons of water. Sam ran over to his brother and tried to comfort him as he breathed rapidly. In those moments Dean knew how it must have felt for Sam whenever his breathing got bad and he had to use an inhaler to help him. Bobby shoved John hard, making him fall and carried Dean to the house. He laid him on the couch and propped his head up as he ran to go and get a blanket. "Sam get your brother some water" Bobby said as he passed him. Sam hurried to the kitchen and grabbed a glass, filling it with fresh water. He ran over to Dean and handed it to him.

"Here Deem" Sam said with his eyes full of concern.

"Thanks Sammy" Dean said weakly. His hands shook as he took the water and gulped it down. He was feeling dizzy and he kept trying to fight off the sleep that was threatening to overtake him. Bobby came in with a blanket and lay it over his small body. He sat next to Dean and pulled him up.

"Don't' doze off just yet Dean" Bobby warned.

"I'm sleepy Bobby" Dean answered as his eyelids began to droop.

"I know, but you got to stay awake, here let's turn on some TV" Bobby suggested as he grabbed the remote and turned on cartoons for the boys. Dean watched and Sam sat down beside him, making sure to keep an eye on his brother. Bobby would come in every few minutes and take Dean's temperature, making sure he didn't get sick from sucking in so much chlorine.

"We can watch the cars if you want" Sam suggested as he saw Dean nodding off and was thinking it was caused by boredom.

"It's okay Sammy" Dean answered as he opened his eyes again. Sam smiled and then typed in the channel for racing for Dean anyways. Dean looked over at his brother and gave a nod to acknowledge him; he opened his eyes wider and looked at the screen to try to show Sam that he had helped him. Bobby carried in some tomato soup and handed it to Dean to eat and get his strength up. He left again to go and fix himself and Sam some lunch and Dean ate the soup ravenously. Bobby had a gift for cooking, well soup at least.

"Look Deem, you favorite's in the front!" Sam said excitedly as he nudged his brother.

"Wow, he got better" Dean said drowsily, he was about to fall asleep but he jerked his eyes open a moment later when he heard the front door slam.

"Dean!" he shouted as he walked in. Dean was fully awake now and Sam was consumed in fear as John stormed forward, "I ain't done with you boy!" John snapped as he pulled Dean roughly forward by the front of his shirt making him almost fall to the floor. Bobby ran in moments later and wretched John's hand away from Dean.

"John you better stay the hell away from him!" Bobby snapped, he saw John's wonder over to Sam and he pushed him, "BOTH of them" he added angrily.

"There my boys Bobby, no matter what you say, I will always decide what they do, and right now we're leaving" John said as he tried to push past Bobby. This was the last straw for Bobby; he knew he wouldn't get anywhere arguing with him, so he tried a different and desperate approach.

"Please John just calm down, and listen to me" Bobby began.

"Don't you start this with me" John stated as he tried once again to push past him.

"John, there your _sons, _they don't deserve this" Bobby explained.

"You don't get to tell me how to raise my boys" John retorted, "Say goodbye Bobby, because after today you aren't allowed to visit them again without my permission" John stated.

"John you can't…" Bobby began, before Sam ran over to him and hugged him around his waist.

"Bobby I don't want you to leave" Sam cried.

"You know what?" John interrupted as he grabbed Sam's wrist painfully making him yelp. "I changed my mind, you aren't allowed to see them again period" John said.

"John you evil son of a…." Bobby began before he stopped and Dean grabbed his hand.

"It's okay Bobby, we'll be okay" Dean reassured as he gave a small smile. He knew how these fights usually went and he didn't want his father to get more upset by being screamed at by Bobby Singer.

"Dean if you ever need to call me…." Bobby started.

"He won't" John interjected as he pulled Dean domineeringly towards him by his shoulder, he still had Sam in a death hold around his wrist, his eyes were watering. "Now get the hell out of my house" John said through his teeth. Bobby nodded and stepped back, walking out of the house with his hands held in surrender in front of him. John heard the sound of the car pull away and he released Sam and Dean. Dean's head spun and he fell back onto the couch suddenly, passing out seconds later; he had stayed awake as long as he could. John saw and didn't even seem to care he just glanced over at Sam.

"Don't think I didn't hear you calling for Bobby when I was with Dean" John said as he walked forward.

"I'm sorry" Sam said weakly as he began to weak-kneed and his breathing became rapid.

"How many times do I have to tell you boys not to interfere?" John snapped as Sam backed up. Sam didn't respond and John shook his head, "You need a lesson Sam" John said as he grabbed Sam's arms suddenly and pinned them behind his back, pushing him towards a musty old closet.

"No…. Pwease" Sam said fearfully as he tried to drag his feet. Ever since he had gotten an asthma attack he had become completely petrified of small spaces, it was no longer the dark that scared him. He felt like he was suffocating when he was in small spaces and it made it worse that he had breathing problems as it was. John shoved Sam inside the miniscule closet and locked the door.

"Daddy!" Sam shouted as he pushed against the door and slammed his hands against the walls. The door opened seconds later and John smacked Sam hard across the face making him silent.

"What did I say about calling me that?" John growled. He closed the door again and locked it. Sam sobbed silently to himself and he began to sweat and he curled himself into a ball as he felt the walls closing in.

"Deem" Sam whispered as a tear fell down his cheek. He could hear his heart pounding and he felt so hot as he sat on the hard ground. His chest began to burn and pressure ran up to his head. It was after a minute or two that blood began to drip out of his nose. He fell down on the ground and felt like he was choking. He was having a panic attack but was unaware of the symptoms. "I… can't breathe" Sam said shakily. Soon he blacked out and awoke a few hours later, only to relive the same sensations again. He didn't know how much longer he could stand this. He was sure he was going to be crushed and he lay on the ground shaking. Sweat dripping down his temples. "D…deem pwease" Sam said over and over until finally he realized he was completely alone, and his brother wasn't there for him. Slowly, a new fear worse than any other began to build in him, the fear of abandonment.


	22. Chapter 22- Broken

_**Special thanks once again goes out to **__**WhiteWolf753753**____**who inspired yet another great idea!**_

_Chapter 22: Broken_

Light streamed into the dark closet as the door opened. Sam didn't turn though; he remained where he was, his legs curled up close to him and his eyes shut. He was shaking like a leaf and he barely opened his eyes as he felt hands come down on his shoulder.

"Sammy" Dean said urgently, "Sammy are you okay?" Sam turned and looked up at his brother, he sat up instantly and Dean looked into his red rimmed eyes.

"D…Deem" he said as he sniffled and his eyes instantly began to water again.

"It's okay, Sam" Dean said as he hugged his brother and felt Sam cry into his shirt.

"I t…thought you left m…me" Sam stammered.

"I would never do that Sam" Dean said instantly as he pulled away and looked into his eyes to show that he meant it sincerely. There was a light red bruise on Sam's cheek and Dean shook his head. "What did he do to you?" Dean demanded, as anger filled him.

"He got mad at me" Sam answered.

"Sam, I'm sorry" Dean said as he got angrier and looked out the closet door towards the distance. "I broke my word" Dean said as he squeezed his eyes shut and smacked the ground.

"Deem its okay" Sam said as he tried to reassure him by giving him a smile.

"No Sam!" Dean said as he stood and helped his brother to his feet. "I promised you I wouldn't let him hurt you again" Dean said.

"It's okay" Sam repeated, "I'm okay." Dean shook his head and he led Sam out of the closet, looking back at it as they stood in the room.

"I can't believe he put you in there" Dean said as the two walked towards the living room.

"Wait, where are we going?" Sam asked as he pulled his hand away from Dean.

"I thought you might wanna watch some TV, get your mind off of what happened" Dean explained.

"Is… _he_ in there?" Sam questioned, complete dread running through him like a raging storm.

"He went out for a hunt, don't know how long he'll be gone" Dean answered.

"C…Can we just stay in our bedroom?" Sam asked.

"Sam, why would you want to do that, there's nothing to do in there" Dean answered.

"I… just want to" Sam replied as he took a step back.

"Sam what's wrong with you?" Dean questioned, "Dad's not here."

"Pwease Deem" Sam asked.

"Aren't you hungry?" Dean questioned.

"I…. I guess" Sam answered, he held out his hand and Dean took it leading his brother to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Dean asked him. "We got cereal and if you want lunch instead I can make some peanut butter and jelly" Dean suggested.

"Peanut butter" Sam answered. Dean nodded and he began to fix the sandwiches. Sam shivered as he looked down the hall and spotted the tiny closet. He looked towards the front door, expecting his father to walk through at any moment and drag him back there.

"Sam" Dean said, making Sam jump as he looked over at his brother, he had the sandwich on a plastic plate in his hand and he looked worriedly at his brother.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Sam answered as he grabbed the sandwich and began to eat. Dean pulled up a stool beside his brother and ate with him.

"So Sam" Dean began. "I was thinking I could ask dad about the whole, going to school thing, you're old enough now and I think I could convince him" Dean explained. Sam was excited at the mention of school and he smiled as he looked over at Dean and sat down his food.

"You think he'd let us?" Sam asked.

"Maybe" Dean answered.

"Thanks Deem" Sam replied as he took another bite of his food. The two went through their daily routine of training and then hung out for the rest of the day. The two were watching racing when there dad strode into the room, causing Sam to jump and shrunk back in his seat. Dean saw his brother tense up and stood to his feet to confront his father before he could think of a reason to get upset at Sam.

"Hey dad?" Dean asked as he looked up at his father who had just closed the door behind him.

"What is it?" John answered impatiently as he turned back to look at him.

"I was wondering if, maybe since Sam is old enough now, if we could start going to school?" Dean questioned.

"School? Why'd you want to do that?" he answered as he walked past him and towards the kitchen, instantly grabbing a bottle of beer from the refrigerator.

"Well, I just think it'd be good for Sammy especially, he could learn to read, and…" Dean began.

"And why would that matter?" John asked as he slammed the bottle down.

"He could help you later, we both could, we would be able to look up research for your hunts, so you don't have to do it all the time by yourself" Dean explained.

"Hmm, well then…" John began as he thought to himself and for the first time seemed to actually be listening to his son. "Fine, you two will start tomorrow" John answered. "But don't think this gets you out of training" he added.

"No sir" Dean replied.

"Good" John added as he took a big drink of the beer. Dean was about to walk out of the room but John began to speak, making his freeze mid-step.

"Where is that worthless brat anyways?" John demanded. "What, was he too scared to ask me himself to go to school? Had to get his _big_ _brother_ to do the talking.

"No, I suggested it" Dean replied quickly as he saw his father lower his eyebrows and press his lips firmly.

"He's such a wuss sometimes I can't even believe he's my son" John said ignoring Dean's comment.

"Dad wait, he didn't tell me to ask, I promise" Dean explained.

"He needs to learn to stop being such a baby about everything, and there's only way to teach him" John said as he walked towards the opening of the kitchen and back towards the living room. Dean thought fast and he ran towards the kitchen, grabbing the beer bottle and then throwing it hard, making it break as it crashed into John's shoulder. He was wearing a black wife-beater so when the bottle hit him and shattered it cut the flesh. He turned quickly, clenching his jaw and his eyes bulged as he stared over at him. "Boy you are in for it!" John said as he made a sharp movement towards him. Dean turned and ran down the hall towards his room, grabbing Sam's wrist as he went. Sam ran with his brother quickly as he saw John chasing them. His eyes widened in panic as he almost tripped because of how fast Dean was running. The two got to their room and Dean slammed the door, locking it as he and Sam backed against the wall as far from the door as they could. They heard John pounding on it and could hear him cursing through the door.

"Boy when I get in there you are gonna wish you were never born" John threatened, his voice more angry and fierce then Dean had ever heard. Dean could feel Sam trembling against him and he held him close. Sam's breathing was pretty bad and he began to wheeze as he panicked. Dean grabbed Sam's inhaler off the side desk and handed it to Sam. He breathed in deeply and Dean worried it wasn't working as Sam had it to his mouth longer than he ever had before. "Don't think you did anything to protect Sam either, when I get in there I'm gonna punish him worse than I planned to before" John snapped. "You can blame yourself for making everything worse than it had to be!" Sam was shaking violently now and he began to cry, dropping his inhaler and sucking in deep breaths. Dean picked it up and held it to Sam's mouth.

"It'll be okay Sammy" Dean said, but inside he knew it wasn't true.


	23. Chapter 23- Agony

_**Credit given to **__**WhiteWolf753753**__** for another great punishment idea! Thanks so much for the help! Please feel free to review or follow! Suggestions are welcome!**_

_Chapter 23: Agony_

"Dean, open this door now!" John shouted. Dean stayed where he was, holding Sam close.

"D…deem" Sam said, his body still trembling as he pushed the inhaler away from his mouth. "What are we gonna do?" he asked.

"I…. I'll think of something" Dean said as he heard the pounding growing louder.

"I'm s….scared" Sam said as he jumped from another loud crash.

"I know Sammy, it'll be okay" Dean tried to say comfortably.

"D….deem" Sam stammered as his breathing began to get rapid again and he started crying as the pounding on the door was so loud Sam had to cover his ears. It was quiet for a moment and suddenly the lock was blown off as John shot at it with his rifle. He peered into the room and Sam and Dean tried to run. John caught both of them before they could get past him. He threw down the gun and pushed Sam down as he picked up the struggling Dean and walked towards the garage. He threw him down and picked up a wooden bat from the chest in the corner. Dean backed away as he stood and was cornered. "Don't worry Dean, you have school tomorrow so I'll just hit you where no one can see" John explained as he walked towards him. "Sam unfortunately, won't be so lucky" he said with a smirk. "I think he'll start next week."

"No d…dad please!" Dean said as he cowered. John ignored him as he smacked the bat into his side and made Dean fall to the ground in pain.

"If you ever run from me again Dean, I'll make this pain ten times worse!" John snapped. He hit him over and over, aiming for his sides and back and Dean yelled and begged for him to stop but it did no good. He smashed the bat into his shins and knee's; basically he aimed for any place that could be hidden by clothes. Dean was sobbing by the end, he had tried to hold in his cries but he was in so much pain that he couldn't move when his father was done. He threw the bat down and grabbed Dean by the arm, pulling him behind him, Dean could barely see straight and he stumbled and winced in pain every-time he took a step, his cheeks were tear-stained and whenever he stepped it felt like fire was coursing through his veins. Sam was still in his room his knees pulled close to him, when his father entered. He threw Dean down in front of him and Dean gasped in pain.

"Deem!" Sam shouted as he ran forward.

"Not another step Samuel!" John ordered, making Sam freeze. "Look what you've done, letting your brother try to protect you has made everything worse."

"I….I'm sorry" Sam said shakily. John punched Sam hard, knocking the tiny five year old to the ground instantly. Sam covered his injured eye and John slammed his fist into his cheek, probably knocking out a tooth as blood began to drip out of Sam's mouth. His fist connected with the side of his head and Sam almost blacked out right then. Somehow he managed to keep consciousness and John dragged him past Dean towards the car and opened the trunk. He shoved a mangled Sam inside and slammed the door. Sam instantly was in a panic, the trunk of the car was even smaller than the closet he had previously been stuffed into. He felt the familiar suffocating feeling and he brought his hand to his face instinctively. He brought his hand away and in the dimness could see it was covered in blood. He was about to call for Dean but he couldn't manage to even speak. He cried to himself and he slammed his hands against the inside of the trunk, he was trying hard, but it wouldn't budge and he was trapped. It was later into the afternoon before the trunk was opened and he was pulled out of it. He couldn't see out of his swollen eyes and so he fell blindly to the ground. He was pushed into the back seat roughly, making him fall across the seat and the car door was slammed. He didn't like not being able to see what was going on around him. The car started and it was only until he heard Dean's voice that stopped him from crying.

"Sammy!" Dean gasped as he tried to reach out to him. Sam heard a loud smack and then his father's voice.

"I swear Dean if you start babying him again I'll just make it worse" he threatened. It got quiet and as they drove Sam tried to force open his eyes. It hurt badly to try and see through them but he couldn't stand being in the dark anymore. Sam was about to speak but he refrained from it in the presence of his father. He looked to see Dean writhe uncomfortably in his seat and looked to see he was leaning forward, to try and avoid putting his hurt back against the seat.

"Sit back!" John said roughly as he put his hand on Dean's chest and slammed him against it making him whimper. "There's a cop coming by and I don't need you making him suspicious, "Sam you better keep your head down too!" he called, causing Sam to instantly slide down in his seat. The cop passed them and cut in front of John speeding ahead. John seemed to relax a little and then he looked back at Sam through the mirror. "You better not be getting any blood on my seats boy!" he warned. Sam picked up his head and looked down at his blood stained hands. His mouth was still bleeding and he put his hands to his cut lips to keep the blood from coming over them from inside his mouth. His tooth had fallen out in the trunk last night and it was still bleeding profusely. Sam despised the taste and he tried to swallow back as much as he could. It was gagging him and he spit it up in his hands. Dean couldn't help but look back and Sam was startled as Dean was smacked in the face this time, leaving a red mark on his cheek. "What did I tell you?" John demanded. Dean had seen the blood though and now he was full of worry.

"Can we just stop and get a washcloth or something? Please?" Dean asked desperately.

"You're not going to be late on your first day" John answered, "What kind of impression would that leave?"

"But he…" Dean started. John slammed his fist into Dean's chest making him cough hard and instantly squeeze his eyes shut as a tear slid down his cheek.

"You don't know how hard it is for me to control not pounding in your face right now" John snapped, "Not another word!" Dean was quiet and Sam wiped his bloody hands on his jeans as it threatened to spill over. He self-consciously touched a particularly painful area above his eyebrow and winced as he felt the bruise. The car pulled into the parking lot, "Now listen to me Dean" John said before Dean reached for the door. "For your sake I hope you learn to read fast, that's the only reason I'm sending you or your brother." Dean nodded and reached for the door again, John grabbed his arm and turned him towards him, "And Dean, if anyone happens to see what happened last night you tell anyone about the bruises I'll take it out on him" John threatened. Dean glanced back at Sam and he held back the urge to go and comfort him. He was a mess, with his swollen eyes and his black and blue cheeks and head. His lips had small wounds that had scabbed over and it looked like his nose had been broken. "Get out Dean, I'll be here at 3 and you better not be a second late" he said.

Dean stepped out of the car and John sped off. He watched them go and he brought his arm to his stomach instantly as he limped inside. As soon as he saw people in the elementary school he brought his arm away and put pressure evenly on both his legs, each step causing waves of pain to hit him. He had a splitting headache and he wished the pain would just stop. He walked into his third grade classroom and everyone turned to look at him. A woman with light blonde hair and blue eyes looked over at him, she had a very sweet face and gentle eyes, the opposite of Dean's dad.

"Everyone this is Dean Winchester, he'll be here for the next 2 weeks, so I want you to make sure he is feels right at home" she stated. The kids all nodded and she looked over at Dean. "I'm Mrs. Wright by the way Dean, I hope you'll like it here" she said with a smile. Dean nodded and went to his seat, hesitant at first to sit. "You can take your seat Dean" Mrs. Wright spoke up. Dean didn't respond but slid into his seat cringing and balling his fists. Mrs. Wright noticed his discomfort and addressed him. "Dean, are you alright?" she questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine" Dean responded quickly as he pushed himself up in his desk and leaned forward. The class was staring at him but their glances began to break as she started to teach. This would be hard, but he would get though it for Sammy's sake.


	24. Chapter 24-Under Control

_Chapter 24: Under Control_

Dean stared down at the history book in front of him and put his forehead on his hands as he tried to focus. Everything hurt, and the pain coursing through him every time he moved against the hard desk made matters worse. History was the first class of the day, and the students had been told to read to themselves for ten minutes.

"Alright everyone put you history books in your desks; I am passing around the book we will be reading for first quarter. When you get your book turn to the first chapter of _Stuart Little" _Mrs. Wright said as she began to pass out the chapter book. She handed one to Dean and he turned to the first chapter, watching as the other kids took their books.

"Who would like to begin?" she asked as she looked around. Hands went up everywhere and she spotted a little boy with blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"Zack go ahead" she said with a smile. The little boy nodded and began to read. He was a natural, as he made it down the first page with almost no mistakes.

"Very good, who's next?" she questioned as she stared around, Dean averted her eyes and tried to look like he was focusing on the page to prevent her from calling on him. Hands were up all around and seemed like Dean was the only one who's hand wasn't.

"Dean" the teacher called out. Dean froze and then looked up at his teacher.

"Can you skip me?" Dean asked as he tried not to look at everyone looking back at him for hesitating.

"Come on Dean, I know you can do it" she encouraged. Dean nodded and looked down at the page, it looked like the words were all flipped around and his head was throbbing, causing the pages to look like they were shaking.

"Um, The doctor was…. D…" he stammered.

"Delighted" the teacher said for him.

"Delighted with S…Stuart" he added. "and said it…. it was v…very" Dean said as he stopped with almost every word and tried to focus. He put his head in his hands again as he grew frustrated and tried to look closer at the jumbled letters, the movement made his neck throb and he shook his head trying to block the pain. "Unusaual" Dean continued.

"Unusual" the teacher corrected.

"Unusual for a f….family" Dean continued as he froze as he looked at the words. Family? What exactly was a family? He wondered.

"Good, you can stop there Dean, Sarah will you pick up?" she asked. Sarah nodded and started to read and the teacher glanced over at Dean as she looked up from her copy. She watched as he squirmed uncomfortably in his seat and she noticed that he was leaning forward, his back away from the seat of the chair. The day went on and soon everyone was let out for recess. Zack came up to Dean and asked if he wanted to play with him at recess. Dean was actually excited at the thought of making a friend his first day and he nodded. Zack was about to lead him out but Mrs. Wright stopped them.

"Zack he'll meet you out there in a second, Dean can I talk to you?" she asked. Dean nodded and Zack headed outside. "Take a seat Dean" she said as she pointed. Dean looked at the seat and he hesitated for a moment before he sat and then winced a little. "Dean is there anything wrong? You seemed very uncomfortable today" she started.

"I'm okay" Dean answered.

"You're sure?" she questioned. Dean nodded and she leaned towards him.

"You seem to have trouble with reading, I can give you extra practice if you want?" she asked.

"Yes mam" Dean said with a smile as he thought that would be good for him. He had just started, and knew he needed more practice since he was behind the other kids.

"Alright how about after school?" she asked as she turned to write on the blackboard.

"Oh" Dean spoke up, making her turn, "I'm sorry, I…. I can't stay after school" Dean said as he remembered his father's warning as he stepped out of the car that morning.

"And why's that?" she asked.

"I just have to be somewhere" Dean lied.

"I really think you could use the practice Dean" the teacher responded.

"I know but….." Dean started.

"Do you think I could talk to your mommy after school and ask her if it'd be okay?" she questioned.

"I don't have one….. She….. She died" Dean answered as he suddenly dropped his gaze.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie" she said.

"It's okay" Dean answered as he remained looking at the desk.

"What about your father?" she asked. Dean froze for a moment and then looked up at her.

"No he has work, that he can't be late for" Dean said.

"Well, I'm sure he can wait, I'll talk to him after school today" she said. "You can go back out and play now" she said as she nodded towards the door. Dean walked slowly outside and Zack ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" Zack asked as Dean looked ahead of him.

"Yeah" Dean answered. The boy nodded and the two headed off to play. It was 3 o'clock before Dean knew it and he headed towards the afterschool pickup. He had enjoyed school, but not for the reason he had thought he would in the beginning, he liked playing with Zack and recess more than he liked to learn or read. He knew he could never admit this to his father however. As he got to the line he spotted his father pulling in and ran to the car.

"Hurry up Dean!" John shouted from the driver's seat.

"Deem!" Sam said excitedly as he sat up in his seat and leaned towards his brother. Dean noticed the swelling had gone down a lot but his eyes were still black and his cheeks had harsh purple bruises on them.

"Sit back Sam before someone sees you!" John snapped as he turned and looked back at him. Sam sat back in his seat and his smile fell.

"Dad, my teacher wants to talk to you" Dean said quickly. John was about to respond but just then the teacher came to the door and he froze.

"Mr. Winchester, can I talk to you?" she asked through the door.

"I'm sorry mam, but I've got a job to get to" John answered.

"Please sir, it will only take a moment I promise" she said with a smile. John parked his car where it was and stepped out, giving a death stare over at Sam to show him to stay where he was. He was glad the woman hadn't peered into the back seat and seen Sam.

"Dean" John called. Dean closed his door and followed them, glancing back at Sam before he ran to catch up. John sat on one of the desk table tops and Dean stood beside him.

"Mr. Winchester, it seems that your son is having some trouble with his reading" she began. "And I noticed he seemed to be uncomfortable for most of the day."

"He's always had trouble with reading, I don't really know what to say" he answered.

"I feel like he's a bright boy, but he just seems, I don't know, distracted" she explained, "Are there any troubles at home?" she questioned.

"Well I'm sure he told you, his mother passed away when he was 4" John answered. "It's just been troubling him ever since." John said as he tried to look comforting by putting his hand on Dean's shoulder and squeezing it, causing Dean's eyes to water. The teacher only seeing it as Dean getting emotional as she didn't notice how John gripped him.

"I see" she said as she nodded at Dean. "Well I think extra practice with reading would help him greatly."

"Of course" John said as he nodded. "When would he need that help?"

"After school for about an extra half-hour would be optimal" she explained. "Some extra reading assignments might help too. Working with him at home would help greatly."

"Sounds good" John said with a nod, "Except well, I have work right after school most days, and I don't think Dean would be able to stay. However the extra reading and practice at home I can do" John answered. The teacher seemed disappointed she wouldn't get to work with him and she nodded.

"Whatever you think is best, as the parent" she answered.

"Well it was great getting to know you Mrs.…." John began.

"Wright" she replied. John smiled amiably and Dean wished she knew how he really was, Dean hadn't seen his father smile in four years. John walked out with Dean and he slid into the front seat as they drove off. They pulled into the front of the small house and the family sat in silence for a few moments.

"So, having trouble reading Dean?" John said eerily.

"No, I…. mean yes sir" Dean answered as he thought better of lying to his father.

"You better learn quick Dean, cause trust me, you don't want me teaching you" he said darkly.

"Yes sir" Dean answered.

"Now take your brother inside, I've got a case. I'll be back late tonight." John stated. Dean got out and grabbed Sam before John sped down the road.

"I missed you Deem" Sam said as soon as his dad's car disappeared into the distance.

"Missed you too Sammy" Dean answered as he hugged his little brother. As Dean walked with his little brother to the house he noticed he was hiding his left hand in his pocket and he had not brought it out since Dean had arrived.

"So how were things while I was gone?" Dean asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Fine" Sam answered as he didn't look Dean in the eyes, the sure sign that he was lying.

"Sam, come here" Dean said as he sat down on the couch and patted the seat beside him.

"Yeah Deem?" Sam asked. Dean sighed and looked into his blackened eyes.

"Did anything happen while I was gone? And I want you to tell me the truth" Dean stated.

"Nothing happened" Sam replied as his eyes glanced to the floor once again. Dean reached out in such a sudden movement that Sam jumped. Dean froze and he tilted his head in confusion at him.

"Sammy what's wrong with you?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry Deem, I just I thought you were…." Sam began but then broke off as Dean looked at him worriedly.

"Sam, tell me what happened, now!" Dean demanded. Sam flinched and Dean couldn't take his brother's fear anymore. He reached out and took Sam's wrist, he yelped in pain and Dean was appalled at what he saw. Sam's hand was completely blue and his wrist was swollen and bruised.

"Don't get mad" Sam began to say as he pulled his hand away.

"Sam what happened!" Dean demanded. Sam started crying and Dean calmed down as he thought he might have scared him, "Listen Sammy, I'm sorry, just tell me" Dean started.

"Well, I got thirsty while you were gone and I went to get a glass to put some juice in and I dropped it while daddy was trying to sleep" Sam explained.

"Then what?" Dean asked.

"He said I was clumsy and he came in and grabbed my wrist so hard that I heard a cracking sound" Sam stated.

"Oh Sam" Dean started as he put his head in his hand. "Why'd you try to hide it?" he asked.

"I knew you'd try to bandage it and dad would think you were babying me, I knew he'd end up hitting you for it" Sam explained.

"Come with me" Dean said as he took Sam's good hand and led him to the bathroom. He reached up towards the first aid kit and almost lost his breath as it hurt so bad to stretch. He held in the pain though so Sam wouldn't worry and grabbed an ace bandage from it. He sat Sam down on the toilet seat and he began to wrap his wrist. Sam cried out a few times and Dean tried to be gentler. After it was done, Sam's blackened eyes were bloodshot and Dean wiped the sweat off his brow. "Now listen Sam, if he ever does anything to you, I want you to tell me, don't hide it" Dean explained.

"But…. Then you'd get in trouble" Sam sniffled.

"It'll be okay Sammy, I promise" Dean said as he ruffled his baby brother's hair. Sam nodded and Dean led him to the living room to watch TV. He turned on cartoons and was looking forward to seeing Sam laugh. But something had changed. He seemed to not be watching at all but staring off, any time there was a loud noise outside Sam would jump and Dean would glance over at him. He was worried for his brother and he didn't know what else he could tell him to calm him. Sure he said "It'll be okay" but how many times had he said that and something bad always ended up happening? That night, the two got their training done and got into bed as soon as they could to avoid John coming home. Dean kept an eye on their bedroom door and it wasn't until he felt Sam trembling against him that he knew the toddler was awake.

"Sam?" Dean questioned. "Why aren't you asleep yet?"

"I… I'm scared dad is gonna come in" Sam said shakily.

"I'll stay awake and watch the door Sam, I won't let him hurt you, now get some sleep" Dean said. Sam gave a small nod and finally the trembling ceased Dean noticed that Sam had his thumb in his mouth and he could have sworn Sam had never done that before, not even as a baby. But if it brought him comfort, who was Dean to break that up? Dean had begun to doze off around one in the morning and he only woke when he heard Sam start crying. He was sure his dad had come in to terrorize his brother but when he turned around to expect John to be standing there, he saw no one was there and Sam was simply crying in his sleep.

"Sam" Dean whispered as he nudged him.

"N…no pwease daddy!" he heard him cry.

"Sam" Dean said more loudly this time as he shook his brother. Sam awoke with a start and he looked around confused for a moment.

"Deem?" Sam questioned weakly.

"It's okay Sammy, I'm here" Dean calmed. Sam fell asleep with his head on Dean's shoulder that night and Dean stayed awake until morning came.

"Boys get up, both of you are going to school today" John said as he stormed into the room and yanked the shutters open to wake them. Sam was surprised by this and Dean could see him hiding an extremely happy smile. The two headed out the door quickly that morning and obeyed every word that came out of John's mouth. Dean was determined not to anger him and cost Sam the opportunity to go to school.

"Alright you two be out at 3 on the dot" John said as they pulled into the parking lot. "And Sam, you better keep that wrist covered up and your mouth shut" he warned.

"Yes sir" they both said in unison. They got out of the car and John sped off. The bruises had healed for the most part on Sam's face, and now only one of his eyes was a little dark. The white bandage was still wrapped firmly around his wrist. Dean took Sam to his classroom and Sam smiled as he prepared to walk in.

"Just follow your class out to carline after school okay?" Dean questioned. "Then I'll fine you and we'll go to the car" Dean said. Sam nodded and headed inside. Dean hoped that Sam did well so that John wouldn't have to be called back by a teacher again.

**Thanks everyone for reading! Reviews are highly appreciated!**


	25. Chapter 25-All Hell Breaks Loose

_**Thanks to all my reviewers and followers! You inspire me to keep going! Couldn't have continued without your support! Special thanks to **__**WhiteWolf753753 **__**and **__**elektra56765 **__**who never fail to comment on each chapter! Love you guys!**_

_Chapter 25: All Hell Breaks Loose_

Sam walked into the class and he smiled at the other kids as he was introduced.

"This is Sam Winchester" the teacher introduced after he told Sam his name, his named was Mr. Ross. Sam went and sat down in his desk, another little boy was beside him.

"What happened to you hand?" the little boy asked as he looked at the white bandage round tight around his left wrist.

"I was playing tag with my brother and fell" Sam lied. The boy easily believed him and he smiled as he looked at Sam's Little Bear backpack.

"Cool backpack" the little boy said with a smile.

"Thanks" Sam answered. "Cool shirt" he said as he looked at the blue racecar's that ran across the boys shirt.

"I'm Connor" he introduced. Connor had black hair and big, light brown eyes, his hair was shaggy and he had little dimples whenever he would smile.

"My names Sam" Sam said with a little smile.

"All right class, grab your pencils, and we're gonna learn the alphabet, I'll pass around a paper and all you do is trace each letter as I say it" the teacher instructed. Sam watched as the younger boy picked up his pencil, and he handed Sam the worksheet. The teacher began with A and the students started to trace the dotted guide on the page in front of them. Sam grabbed his pencil and tried to write. He winced in pain as his fractured wrist moved and he caught Connor's attention.

"You okay Sam?" Connor asked.

"Yeah" Sam replied as he tried to switch hands. He tried to write with his right hand but it only made the work look sloppy and it was a lot harder to write with his right hand. Mr. Ross was coming around to check on the kids writing and he stopped and glanced over at Sam. Sam switched back to his bad hand and traced the letter effortlessly as his eyes watered.

"Sam" the teacher said as he put a hand on his shoulder making him jump.

"Yes sir?" Sam answered.

"Are you sure you're okay to write?" he questioned. Sam was about to tell him how bad it hurt, but he didn't want to complain, and he didn't want the teacher to end up calling his father and telling him Sam was having trouble writing.

"I'm okay" Sam said as he gave a curt nod and his green eyes flew back to his paper, avoiding eye contact, his trademark for lying.

"Alright" the teacher said as he walked off and went to check on other students. Sam picked up the pencil again and started to write, he enjoyed tracing the letters and as the day went on, he liked school altogether. Connor was very friendly and nice and Sam enjoyed learning. But soon enough the day would be over and Sam would be back with his father once again.

"Hey Sam" Connor said as he came over to the big jungle gym that Sam had climbed to the top of.

"Hi" Sam answered as he swung his legs over the bars he was sitting atop.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing just climbing I guess" Sam answered.

"You wanna come to my house after school?" Connor questioned, "I gots lots of toys."

"Really? Cool" Sam said excitedly. He then hesitated and remembered his father's instruction, "But I can't, my dad says I got to come straight home after school."

"Oh, okay" Connor said with a crestfallen expression on his face. "You sure you can't just ask him?"

"I….." Sam began, he wanted to tell Connor he couldn't but when he saw how excited he had been when he asked him he thought again, "I can ask him" he said with a small nod.

"Oh really!" Connor said excitedly, as his caramel colored eyes lit up. "Okay, we'll have so much fun Sam, I got a big train set and a fire truck, and I even got some GI Joes, and planes."

"Cool, planes?" Sam said happily as he climbed down a few bars to be level with Connor.

"Yeah, I got hello copters and an F-22 jet plane, and I got a hawk plane and bomber plane and even little guys to dwive 'em" Connor answered.

"Wow, can I be the bomber one?" Sam asked.

"Sure" Connor said. The teacher called for the students to come in and Sam and Connor talked as they stepped inside.

"I got a puppy too" Connor said with a smile.

"Really? What kind?" Sam asked.

"A brown and white one" Connor answered. "He's really tiny" he said with a little giggle, as he stuck his hand out and held it above the ground to show how small the dog was.

"Does he know any tricks?" Sam asked as he sat in his desk beside Connor.

"Yeah, he can…." He began before the teacher cut them off.

"Aright boys, no more talking, I'm starting" Mr. Ross said as he walked to the front of the class.

Sam ran outside as soon as they were dismissed, following the other kids as they ran towards carline. He looked for Dean and spotted him with the other third graders.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he waved at his older brother. Dean spotted Sam and waved in return.

"Who's that?" Connor asked as he looked over at Dean.

"My big brother Deem" Sam answered.

"He's so tall" Connor said as stood on his tiptoes watching as Dean made his way over to them, "I wish I had a brother."

"Hey Sammy" Dean said as he finally reached him. The two turned to see their dad pull in and Dean nudged Sam and gestured towards the car. Sam began to follow him and heard Connor call after him.

"Don't forget to ask!" he shouted. Sam nodded and then finally reached the car.

"Hurry up boys" John said gruffly. They got into the car and Dean slid into the back seat, Sam stood by the open door.

"Sam, come on" Dean said as he glanced over at his dad.

"Dad, can I stay?" Sam asked quickly. Dean seemed shocked by his question and John looked over at him.

"What?" he demanded.

"I made a friend and he….." Sam began.

"Sam get in the car" John stated.

"But dad…." Sam started.

"Get the hell in the car now!" John snapped.

"Sam, come on" Dean said as he glanced nervously over at him.

"But I told him…" Sam started. Within a split second, John had lashed out and gripped Sam's injured arm hard, making him cry in pain.

"Dad!" Dean shouted instantly before he had time to think. John pulled Sam into the car and reached across him to close the door. The car drove off away from the watchful eyes of the school. John pulled into their rental house and Sam pushed himself against the door as he tried to get as far away from his father as possible. His father unbuckled his seat belt and reached across the car as he delivered an uppercut right to his jaw, making his head jerk back. He then gave a sharp strike to his nose, making Sam's head hit the glass of the window. Sam brought his hand to his nose as he tried to stop the blood and Dean reached forward, grabbing his dad's hands before he could deliver another blow. John was full of anger and he got out of the car, slamming the door behind him, he grabbed Dean's wrists, holding them tight with one hand and pulling him out of the car, making his knees slam against the pavement. Dean gasped and John dragged him across the ground to the front door. He closed the door behind him as he released Dean and he fell to the ground. Dean pushed himself across the ground as he backed away.

"When are you gonna learn to stop protecting him Dean!" John shouted. Blood was soaking through Dean's jeans at the knees and he tried to hold back the tears coming to his eyes as he looked up at his father. John stepped towards his son and slammed his sore back into the wall making Dean almost pass out in pain. "You interfere again, and I'll make it to where Sam can't walk for a week you understand me?" he demanded as he held him pinned to the ground. Dean nodded and John lifted him off the ground. Right when Dean was on his feet again John brought his elbow hard into Dean's mouth making Dean fall back on the ground. "Forget how to answer your father?" he demanded. "Now let me say it again, do you understand me Dean?"

"Yes sir" Dean said sternly as he brought his hand away from his bleeding mouth. John then headed towards his room and slammed the door behind him; Dean ran out to Sam and was surprised to see he wasn't in the car. "Oh no" Dean said as he looked fearfully around the car, "Sam!" he shouted. But the only response he got was a gust of the chilly fall wind.

_**Thanks for reading! Reviews are read and appreciated! I am always open to suggestions, keep your eyes open, one of your ideas may appear in a future chapter! I ALWAYS give credit to the user who gave the suggestion.**_


	26. Chapter 26- Back Against the Wall

_**Special thanks once again to my number 1 fan, **__**WhiteWolf753753**_

_Chapter 26: Back Against the Wall_

Sam ran through the woods as fast as his little five year old legs would carry him. The woods that surrounded his house were thick and covered in large foliage and pine trees, lots of coverage for when you are trying to hide. He made his way further and further into it with each step. He finally reached a small hill and he walked down it and sat down at the bottom. He wiped his nose on the back of his hand, leaving a trail of blood on it. He shivered as the fall wind blew, he didn't even have a jacket, just a t-shirt and jeans. He sniffled a little and started crying, he put his head on his arms as he crossed them and put them on his knees, tears staining his jeans. "Deem" he whimpered as he squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm sorry" he said as he remembered seeing Dean being dragged from the car, all because he had defended him. He looked down at his bandage covered arm and saw it was beginning to fall off, Dean had forgotten to change it before he had gone to school.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?" a voice came from the shadows. Sam jumped at the sudden voice and he looked towards the woods. A woman dressed in a dark shirt and a pair of jeans stepped out from the forest, she had long curly brown hair and golden colored eyes.

"W…who are you?" Sam asked as he hiccupped cause of all the crying.

"My name's Beth" she said with a sweet smile as she walked towards him, "Are you okay sweetie?"

"I…. I'm not upposed to talk to strangers" Sam said as he wiped his eyes.

"Well I'm not a stranger, I told you my name didn't I?" she asked. "And what's your name?" she asked softly.

"Sam" he answered.

"Well it's nice to meet you Sam" she said as she sat beside him. "What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"I was….. Running away" Sam finally admitted.

"From what may I ask?" she questioned.

"My, um, my house" he lied.

"I see" she said. Sam smiled and then wiped his nose on his arm as he felt blood drip out of it.

"Oh are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine" Sam said as he shivered and rubbed his arms. She spotted the peeling bandage and tilted her head curiously.

"What happened there?" she asked.

"I tripped" he said, lying once again.

"Well I can give you some new bandages, and can loan you a jacket for the cold if you want" she suggested.

"Okay" Sam said with a smile, "Where are they?"

"Back at my house, it's only a little ways away" she said curtly.

"Okay" Sam answered as he stood and followed her. The woman smiled darkly as he walked behind her _that was just too easy _she said to herself.

Sam walked inside the small house and as soon as the door closed he got increasingly nervous. The house held one couch and the a small kitchen, with a bathroom in the corner. Not much was in the house. The roof was caving in and the windows were all cracked, there was this strong bitter sent as well, it smelled like rotting eggs, little did Sam know it was sulfur.

"Do you like it?" the woman asked as she went back to the door to close it.

"Y…yes mam" Sam said as fear crept into him.

"Well Sam, what should we do now?" she said as she looked over at him, something was truly scary about the look she gave him, he had seen it in his dad so many times before he was about to lash out at him.

"C….can I go home?" he asked.

"Oh no, I'm afraid I can't allow that" she said. Suddenly her eyes turned black and it scared Sam so much he let out a gasp and turned to run. It wasn't long before she used her demon strength to lift him off the ground and lead him down a flight of stairs; they were in the basement now, and he started to breathe sporadically, he knew then he was done for.

"Come on Sam, where are you?" Dean asked as he began to search everywhere in the yard. His knees were aching but he didn't care, he ignored the pain as he looked around desperately for his brother. After about twenty minutes of searching he knew he had to check somewhere else, he knew that when times got really bad for him, Dean would run into the woods and go to a big boulder and sit there alone, away from his dad, protected and hidden by the foliage, maybe Sam had gone there too. Dean knew not to go without protection so he made his way into the house, spotting his dad instantly. Lucky for him, John was passed out on his favorite chair in front of the TV. Dean made his way towards his father's bedroom and to the back of his closet where a safe sat on the ground. It was locked and needed a key to open. Dean had seen his dad come home from a hunt and place his knives, pistols, or whatever other weapon in there before. He searched his father's room for a key and finally managed to find it inside one of his clothes drawers, hidden at the very bottom. He stuck it into the lock and pulled open the safe. He saw guns of every sort inside and knives as well. He gingerly picked up a silver pistol and hoped that this father kept the guns loaded. He held it in his hand as he closed the safe again and put the key back where he got it. He knew how dangerous guns were from the shows he had sometimes seen on TV. He snuck past his dad and closed the door behind him as he made his way into the woods.

Sam pulled hard against the ropes that held his hands behind his back. He was sitting on wooden chair and his legs were so short he couldn't reach the ground.

"Well I can't believe it, I caught a Winchester and I didn't even break a sweat" the woman laughed.

"W….who are you?" Sam asked shakily as he coughed and a shiver ran up his spine. He could taste blood above his lip and knew his nose must be bleeding again. The wrap on his arm had fallen off and his injured arm was burning as it was bent behind him in the tight bindings. He was smacked hard in the face and his yelped in pain.

"I'll be asking the questions here" Beth said darkly as she laughed. "Azazel's very own special child, right here in front of me."

"What?" Sam asked.

"You know, I was his favorite, until he changed you, now you're all he thinks about, he tells us all how you're gonna be our next leader, well guess what? I'm not gonna let that happen" she says as she pulls out a knife and walks towards Sam. Sam catches the glare of the knife as light hits it and begins to panic.

"No! Lemme go" Sam said shakily.

"This'll be fun" she laughs. She pressed the blade to Sam's cheek and he screamed as tears burst from his eyes. "Deem!" he shouted.

"Deem?" she questions as she pulls the knife away. "Who's that?"

Sam shook his head and she filled with impatience. She grabbed the knife and cut Sam's shoulder, making him scream in even more agony. "Who is he?" she demands.

"M…..my brother" Sam answered as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Oh so there's another Winchester? How much fun will this be?" she laughs wickedly, "Killing two birds with one stone."

"Well I hope he comes for you soon sweetheart, cause being so small, you won't last much longer."

Dean walked towards the cabin and tried to calm himself as he heard the echoing screams of his little brother. He opened the door of the house and walked inside, walking slowly towards the basement. He knew he needed to be quiet if he was going to make it to his brother without being spotted. Just as he stopped in the corner to try and think of a plan the woman walked up the basement stairs and wiped her bloody hands on her shirt. Dean almost threw up at the thought of what she must have done to his brother and he restrained himself as she walked past him and towards the kitchen. He went down the stairs and into the dim room, spotting Sam almost instantly. His brother's shirt was blood stained and he saw several red spots on his shirt that had appeared from knife marks to that certain area. Sam's head was hanging and as he stepped closer he saw that sweat was glistening on his head, pressing his shaggy dark hair to his head. His body was shaking and his breathing was rapid as he saw his chest rising and falling quickly.

"Sam" Dean whispered. Sam jumped and would have screamed if Dean hadn't put his hand to his mouth. He brought it away after a second and Sam gave a weak smile at his brother.

"Deem" he said as his hurt green eyes looked up at his brother.

"Come on Sammy, I'm getting you out of here" Dean said as he untied the rope and Sam winced in pain as Dean accidently touched his hurt arm. "Sorry Sammy" Dean said.

"It's ok" Sam answered.

"Okay, now stay very quiet Sam, we got to get out of here without the girl seeing us" Dean said.

"She's got black eyes Deem" Sam said shakily as he began to cough.

"Shhh" Dean warned, "It's a demon Sam, we have to get out of here now!" he instructed. Sam nodded and followed close behind his brother, he stumbled with every step and he tried his hardest not to cry as the burning pains hit him in waves with each step he took. Dean glanced back at him and saw the pain in his eyes. He walked over to Sam and picked him up. Sam laid his sweaty head on Dean's shoulder and Dean could feel his frantic and hurried heart pounding against his chest. Dean walked up the stairs trying as hard as he could not to make any sound. He made it to the top and was breathing hard. He wouldn't let Sam go though. He glanced around the room and when he thought it was clear, he ran. Out of nowhere the demon appeared and shoved Dean from behind, making him fall and Sam fly out of his arms and smack his head into the wall. Dean reached into the back of his jeans and pulled out the gun, he shot but his inexperience made the shot way off and it flew past the demon not even coming close.

"Nice try kid" the demon chuckled. She pinned Dean to the ground with her foot on his chest and leaned over him, getting inches away from his face before she whispered, "_You're trapped."_

Dean held his stomach as he tried to crawl away from the demon, he had been stabbed there and blood was coming from his mouth. He coughed on the ground as he crawled, leaving sputters of the red liquid on the floor. Sam was still lying on the floor, he had been knocked unconscious.

"Sammy?" Dean asked as he reached him.

"Aw? Worried about your precious baby brother" she laughed.

"Leave him alone" Dean said angrily through another violent cough as more blood trickled from his mouth.

"So brave for such a tiny kid" she chuckled, "To bad I'll have to take it away from you."

"Get away from us" Dean said angrily. The demon ignored him and pulled Dean up by the front of his shirt.

"I don't know why you're protecting him, it's his fault your mommy's dead" the demon said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Dean demanded. The demon threw him to the ground, making him land on his stomach with a sickening thud. Dean lay there stunned for a minute before he turned to look over at the demon.

"A yellow eyed demon named Azazel gave him demon blood, you're mommy came in right in the middle of it and interrupted him so he killed her" the demon explained.

"No!" Dean shouted.

"Yes" she said darkly.

"You're lying!" he said as he tried to hold back tears. The demon stepped towards him and kneeled down to be level with him,

"No, I'm not" she stated. "You little brother's a monster" she sneered. "He had your mommy killed."

"Stop it!" Dean screamed as he threw out his fist and landed it square on the demons mouth.

"You little son of a b***, you're gonna pay for that" the demon said angrily as she leaned towards him. Dean spit in the demons face and she gasped in disgust. She grabbed Dean by the arm and pulled him towards her she grabbed the knife and spun it in her hand. She almost thrust it into him but suddenly she fell to the ground, a demon blade was in her side. Dean fell with her and he looked up to see his father standing before him, he didn't know whether to feel relieved or scared. There was anger in his eyes, and Dean was hoping that he wouldn't punish him; surely he wouldn't if he understood that he had left to save Sam. Besides hadn't both the boys suffered enough? In that moment Dean didn't know whether to fear his father or if he had felt more fear when he was in the hands of the demon.

"Daddy?" Dean asked as he looked up at him.

"What did I say about that Dean!" he snapped, "Now get your butt in that car" he said. Dean nodded and ran towards the car. Only once he was out of view of his father did he stop to catch his breath and put a hand to his stab wound. John came out leading Sam by his arm, holding him in a viper like grip. Dean felt for Sam as he noticed Sam was wincing and his eyes were bloodshot and watering his dad had him by his hurt arm and Sam's nose was bleeding again. Sam was obviously still dizzy and in a lot of pain as he kept tripping over his feet and John had to jerk him painfully back up. "Dammit Sam walk in a straight line before I shove you down myself" he snapped. Sam tried his hardest but he had just woken back up and he had been through a lot of trauma, he had hit his head hard. Sam stumbled again and this time John backhanded the side of his head making him even dizzier. He grabbed Sam by his hair and dragged him the rest of the way. Sam was whimpering in pain and Dean knew it was a mistake to let the sound pass his lips, he knew how much his father despised the sound. He let him go and Sam fell right into Dean. Dean caught him and Sam lay against him for a moment, too scared to move. John walked around to the other side of the car and got into the driver's seat.

"Shhh I'm here now Sammy" Dean comforted as he felt his shaky breaths. Dean had felt Sam shake so many times and seen him tremble so often that now it was hard to remember a time where Sam wasn't petrified. The two got into the car and Dean leaned against the window, Sam was lying against him, and even though he was asleep, his trembling didn't stop, and his breathing was still irregular. The car pulled into the house moments later and John looked at the boys in the rearview mirror. Dean nudged Sam awake and Sam glanced over towards his father.

"Samuel, tell me what you were doing out there?" he demanded.

"I was r…running" Sam said shakily.

"Why? From me? Cause you got a little blow to the nose?" John asked his voice rising.

"I won't do it again, I'm sorry" Sam said, his voice shaking again.

"And as for you Dean, I found this" he said as he picked up the pistol and spun it, "In the demon's cottage."

"I….." Dean began.

"What did I say about touching my guns Dean!" John said as he slammed it down on the steering wheel, causing Sam to jump.

"I know but it was Sammy, he was in trouble and I needed….." Dean started.

"It always is because of _Sammy_ isn't it?" John mocked, "Aren't you tired of protecting him, getting hurt because of him?"

"Dean I didn't mean to" Sam began.

"No it's not your fault" Dean cut him off.

"Shut up Dean!" John shouted as he turned to look back at them, "It is your fault Sam, you hear me?" Sam froze in fear and John walked to the back door, swinging it open. "Everything," _smack, "_You do," _smack, "_Gets Dean hurt" _smack_. Sam's cheeks were red now from his father's harsh calloused hands and they were stinging badly, blood poured from his nose again.

"Dad stop!" Dean shouted as he reached towards his father. Sam grabbed Dean's hands to stop him from touching John.

"No Dean, don't" Sam said seriously, the words echoing in his head, _It's your fault he always gets hurt. _

"What's this _Samantha_?" John said with a dark chuckle, "Protecting me? How sweet." Sam tried to look back at his father but his eyes were rolling back in his head and time seemed to freeze as he was about to black out again. John noticed and gripped Sam's arm making him yell in pain, "Does it look like I'm done talking boy?" he snapped. The feeling that he couldn't pass out made him feel sick, it made his head feel like his head was exploding. He needed an escape from the pain and fear, and believe it or not, passing out was the only way to stop the pain.

"Dad stop he can't!" Dean shouted.

"I'll decide what he can and can't do!" John snapped. He dragged Dean from the car and towards the trunk, grabbing a thick rope. He tied it painfully around Dean's wrist and feet and threw him down on the pavement. "No interruptions this time." He grabbed a limp Sam and hauled him towards the house.

"No! Sammy!" Dean shouted as he tried to break free. He panicked and tears fell from his face as he saw him be dragged away. John was only halfway in the door when his hands went around Sam's throat. Sam gasped and tried to suck in air but he couldn't. This time it wasn't the pain that made him pass out but it was the lack of air as his father tightened his hands around his windpipe.

_**Please review! Really need ideas for the next chapter, feel free to tell me anything you think should happen to the boys! **_


	27. Chapter 27- The Roadhouse

_**Special thanks to **__**WhiteWolf753753 **__**who gave me the idea to bring in Ellen and Jo!**_

_Chapter 27: The Roadhouse_

"Sam, what you get for number 5?" Jack asked as he leaned closer to Sam.

"Leave me alone" Sam said as he rolled his eyes and leaned over his paper. It was the first quiz of Sam's seventh grade year; he had been at this school for a week now, longer than usual. He and his brother and father had stopped in Merrick Country, Nebraska and his father had been doing a few cases there for a while. Sam was 12 years old and Dean was 16 and had just gone into his junior year. Dean sometimes would be pulled out of school when John needed him on a hunt. He had been hunting since he turned 13 and Sam knew he only had a little longer until he would have to follow the "family" business.

"Come on Sam, let me see" Jack snickered as he elbowed one of his friends that sat beside him in his desk. The other boy began pushing Sam's desk with his feet and Jack began tapping his pencil quickly on his desk.

"Cut it out!" Sam said angrily as he turned to look over at them.

"Sam" a deep voice cut through the air making Sam jump as he so soften did whenever a voice was raised. Mr. Johnson stood in front of him, his arms crossed.

"Yes sir?" Sam replied.

"You know there's no talking during the quiz" he said as he glared down at him.

"Yes sir, I know" Sam murmured. Mr. Johnson pulled out a pink slip from his clipboard to send Sam to the principal's office. It had been the third time this week, the first time had been on Monday, the first day of school and the second time had been Thursday. Both had been because of fighting. Now he was being sent because of being accused of cheating. Jack and his pal Nate had been picking on Sam since he stepped into the school. His clothes weren't like the other kids, they were dirt stained and loose-fitting and Dean had even had to sew patches into the knees of a few pairs of his jeans. When it was chilly, Sam would wear his threadbare jean jacket. Other than that, coming to school with unexplained bruises also had all the kids talking. John had tried to hide them at first, but he had gotten careless and never seemed to be able to restrain himself from whacking Sam in the face. In a school like Columbus Middle School, everyone talked, and the teachers never intervened in the affairs of its students, they had gotten in trouble for it before, and there now was a strict policy to stay out of student family or outside school affairs.

Sam was handed the note and he made his way down the long beige hallways to the principal's office. He looked up at the bronze name tag on the door with the words Middle School Principal in big letters and then underneath, the name Principal Jacob Westover. He knocked on the door and heard the principal's voice call him in. Sam stepped inside and Principal Westover set down the telephone as he stepped in.

"Samuel" he said with a sigh as he held out his hand. Sam walked forward and set the slip in his hand. He pointed at the dark brown chair in front of him without looking up from the paper. Sam took a seat and let his eyes fall as Principal Westover's eyes skimmed the page. He was a short, average weight man with grey hair and silvery eyes. He slipped on his reading glasses as he went back over the page and then took them off and rubbed his temple in frustration as he looked over at Sam. "What is this about?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Westover" Sam said instantly.

"Would you care to explain yourself?" the man asked. Sam simply shook his head and Mr. Westover sat the slip down on his desk and leaned forward.

"You're a smart kid Samuel and I know you would never cheat" Mr. Westover explained. "Were there other kids involved?" he asked.

"No" Sam answered. Sam wouldn't be a snitch and tell, he didn't wanna risk the bullies finding out and pounding him later for it.

"I know you seem to get in a lot of fights with Jack Santos and Nathaniel Hawk, are you sure they don't have something to do with this?" he asked. Sam shook his head and Mr. Westover narrowed his eyes. "They give you that bruise?" he asked as he spotted a deep purple bruise on Sam's jaw.

"No sir" Sam replied.

"Then how'd you get it?" he asked. Visions of the previous night's fight with his father flashed in his mind. John had come home angry because Sam had fallen asleep on the couch and had left his homework scattered all over the table. He was furious because he hadn't done his chores like he was told to have done when John came back from the hunt. But Sam hadn't been sleeping which had left him exhausted during the day. Between school, chores, and doing research for hours on end for his father, Sam barely caught a break.

"I was playing football with my brother and fell and hit it" Sam lied. The principal didn't question him farther and Sam sat and watched him pick up the phone and began to dial a number.

"I can ignore the first two times a student gets in trouble but the third, I draw the line" he said with a sigh.

"W…what are you doing?" Sam asked quickly, he feared the worst, that he was calling his father.

"Quiet Samuel" the principal warned. Sam became quiet instantly and he filled with dread as he heard the principal's next words.

"Mr. Winchester, hello this is Principal Westover from Samuel's school, would you please come to a meeting with me after school today?" he asked. Sam could hear his dad's gruff voice on the other end and he cringed.

"Alright see you then" Mr. Westover said as he hung up the phone. "You can go now" he said. Sam nodded and headed out the door. He stood outside it for a few minutes as he thought of all the possible outcomes of what would happen once he got home.

Sam got in the car and Dean looked worriedly back at him instantly from the passenger seat, with a look that said, _Oh no Sammy, what did you get yourself into? _

"Two fights and cheating?" John said roughly as he looked at him through the rearview window. "Really?"

"I didn't mean to cause any trouble for you" Sam said as he tried to apologize to his father.

"Well you did Sam, you pulled me away from a hunt" he snapped. "Your stupid actions are costing people's lives Samuel do you not understand that!" John said angrily.

"I'm sorry" Sam said.

"When we get home, after I beat the hell out of you, I'm adding more to your training, 200 pushups and 100 sit-ups, this time I'll be there to make sure you do them instead of your brother" John stated.

"Dad" Dean said surprised, "Come on he's only…." Dean began before he got backhanded to the ear, silencing him. "And both of you will be out of school for a week, you're gonna stay with an old friend of mine while I go out on a hunt with some other hunters" John stated. Sam nodded, knowing there was nothing he could do to change his dad's mind. Sam didn't think he could handle another beating, plus extra training, he was already sore from earlier that week and his body ached in fatigue from the training he had already had to do. He was exhausted and sleep deprived as well, dark shadows circled under his eyes. Sam was terrified, as he usually was anytime he was around his father. He felt something trickle down onto his lip and he knew instantly his nose had started bleeding again. Ever since the day he had gotten hit hard there, and his head had smacked into the window, it hadn't ever gone away. Sam knew that stress and emotional trauma always made it worse. He started shaking and he could hear his heart beat quickening. They pulled into the driveway and Sam started begging.

"Please dad, I'm sorry" Sam said over and over again.

"You're nothing but a spineless bastard you know that?" he demanded as he pulled a struggling Sam towards the house. Dean followed after them and stopped at the door, covering his ears as he knew what was coming. Since that day he had been warned not to interfere again, he hadn't, and now all he could do was wait until it was over and then come to Sam's aid.

"Dad please" Sam said as he covered his head to block it from the hard kicks that came raining down on him.

"You're an abomination Sam, you killed your own mother" he snapped. Since his dad had captured a demon and found out a few months ago that he had been the reason for his mother's death, he had not stopped tormenting him with his harsh words. Calling him a monster, a coward, a bastard, anything to make Sam feel hurt and pathetic.

"No, don't say that to me" Sam cried as he pushed himself off his stomach and scooted across the ground, pushing away from his father.

"I already had one worthless son, and then Mary just had to have another, she had to get herself killed" he said through clenched teeth as he grabbed Sam's shoulder's and brought his knee up on his chin, making his head jerk back and his teeth smack together.

"It's funny Sam, you're gonna be a hunter, when you're the one who's a monster" he chuckled as he slammed him against the wall, making him hit his sore head.

"Don't call me that" Sam cried, "Don't you dare."

"Don't order me around boy, who do you think you are?" John replied as he punched Sam hard, cutting him right under the eye with the ring he wore around his middle finger. Sam cried and John silenced him as he kicked him in his aching ribs.

"Now start the push-ups" he said.

"But" Sam hesitated; he was in too much pain and couldn't even think of being able to push himself up.

"Now!" John shouted and he kicked him in the ribs again. Sam managed to push himself up on his hands and began, fearing another kick. His dad watched him closely and by 160, Sam's arms were shaking and he was wheezing.

"Keep going!" he said spitefully as he cuffed him behind the head, making him dizzy.

"I…. c….can't breathe" Sam said.

"You've got to be kidding" John said as he got annoyed and looked at his son in disgust. He left and came back with the inhaler in his hand. Sam reached for it and John jerked it away, making Sam collapse on his stomach.

"D…dad" Sam coughed.

"You want it, finish the pushup's" he demanded.

"It's too…. Hard" Sam panted.

"Too hard?" John said as he tilted his head, "I should have known a simple workout would be too hard for baby _Samantha_" he taunted.

"Please" Sam gasped as he held his chest in pain. John chucked the inhaler at his son and it smacked into him. Sam grabbed it desperately and put it to his mouth. He inhaled deeply and the inhaler slowed his breathing and controlled it. His whole body was shaking in fear as his father locked his eyes on him.

"Now keep going, I'll stand here all night if I have to" John threatened. Sam continued and finally when he was done, he was so exhausted that he collapsed on the ground and didn't even try to get down the hall. Dean ran to his side as soon as his father was gone. He was still trembling and Dean scooped him up and carried his weak body to the boy's bedroom. Dean kept an eye on Sam that night, worried about him. He could tell Sam was exhausted but the boy wouldn't sleep, his eyes kept glancing at the door and Dean knew that paranoia had consumed the boy. He hated how nightmares constantly plagued Sam at night, and he couldn't even keep count of how many times he had woken up to Sam screaming or heard him crying in his sleep.

The two got up early that morning and were in the car, with their stuff already in the trunk. Dean would make sure Sam was not touched today at all, he had suffered enough and Sam moaned in pain whenever he shifted positions, his whole body on fire. His face wasn't looking good either, under his eye was swollen and so was his chin. There were various other places on his face that looked bad but Dean tried to ignore it. When the two were getting ready that morning, Dean had seen Sam's stomach and sides were completely covered in bruises and his back was an angry harsh red as well. Dean was lucky he wasn't so badly injured; he just had a slight bruised cheek and bruised wrists from being held back or pinned back so often. When Dean disobeyed, he got punished worse. He'd either get held under water, pounded in the ribs until John heard them crack, or he would be hit until his father ran out of strength.

John got into the car and headed towards the roadhouse; once he arrived he was greeted by a woman with dirty blonde hair, who introduced herself as Ellen Harvelle.

"And this is my daughter, Joanna Beth" she stated.

"Just Jo" she added as she rolled her eyes.

"This is my son…" John began before he was cut off by Dean.

"I'm Dean" he said with a sly, flirty smile as he shook her hand.

"And this is Sam" John added with a sigh.

"John what in the hell happened to their faces?" Ellen exclaimed as she took in the bruises and cuts that were scattered across their faces.

"Put them both in fighting classes to train them" John answered quickly.

"Well, I guess I'll take you boys home at lunch, I let Jo take a day off of school to show you two around today" Ellen stated, "But until lunch I guess you gotta hang out here." Sam nodded and Dean was still looking over at Jo, only glancing away when she noticed him staring.

"I'm sure we'll find something to do" Dean said, casting a smile towards Jo. She ignored his charm and turned to her mom.

"I'm gonna go shoot some pool" she said as she walked away.

"I'm game!" Dean piped in as he followed her. Sam was left standing in front of Ellen and he glanced over at her. John had left as soon as he had dropped them off, only stopping to say hey to Ellen for a few seconds.

"So what do you wanna do Sam?" Ellen asked as she looked down at the 12 year old.

"Got any books?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Hmm, sorry Sam, everything's at home, for now, you can go play with Dean and Jo, I'm sure they won't mind." Sam nodded and Ellen watched as he walked towards them and then turned and sat down at one of the booths, resting his head against his good arm. _Probably just tired from the drive, _Ellen thought to herself. She was smart though, and planned to confront Sam. She had known John for years and knew that he wasn't a good natured man; he'd always been a drunk even though he was a good hunter. John had never been a father to the boys she knew that much, and she also knew that there was no kind of fighting class that would let young boys, especially ones Sam's age, get as badly injured as he looked, not to mention the white bandage she saw peeking out from his plaid long sleeved shirt. She would have never thought that John could be hurting his sons but looking at the condition and the tiredness in their eyes, she began to question his morals. She knew one thing for sure, if John was hurting the boys, she would not stand for it.

**PLEASE REVIEW! ALWAYS OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS OR NEW IDEAS! CREDIT WILL ALWAYS BE GIVEN! SHOULD ELLEN FIND OUT OR NOT? WILL A NEW FRIENDSHIP BETWEEN JO AND DEAN BE SPARKED? WILL DEAN'S CHARM WORK ON JO OR IS SHE TOO SMART FOR HIM? READ TO FIND OUT! SUGGEST ANYTHING! FEEL FREE TO COMMENT!**


	28. Chapter 28-Agony of Mind, Bleeding Heart

_Chapter 28: Agony of Mind and a Bleeding Heart_

"_Sometimes the strongest among us are the ones who smile through silent pain, cry behind closed doors, and fight battles nobody knows about." _

Dean smiled as he looked over at Jo from across the table and Jo rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Jo questioned.

"Doing what?" Dean said smartly as he lifted an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Can you just shut up and play some pool?" Jo said as she crossed her arms and looked at him askance. "It's your shot." Dean broke his expression and put a hand behind his head as he scratched the back of his neck embarrassedly.

"Yeah, I know, I'm going" Dean stated. Dean walked over to her and stood beside her, leaning across the table to get his aim on the white ball. As he angled towards the ball, and stretched out his arm, his dark green shirt rose a little and revealed a dark purple bruise on his back.

"Dean!" Jo said in surprise, "How'd you get that?" Jo asked.

"Get what?" Dean answered as he continued to position his shot, and didn't even bother to turn to her.

"That" Jo said as she pushed on the sore spot, making Dean cringe and causing him to spin towards her and grab her wrist.

"Don't" Dean said. She looked into his fierce eyes and as she looked closer into them she saw he wasn't as strong as he seemed, he was holding back pain and she knew it. To test her theory she began to really examine him as her eyes roamed his body in search of other marks.

"If you really wanna see me without clothes on why didn't you just ask?" Dean said suddenly, as the aggressive look disappeared and his smug expression returned.

"Ugh, you're disgusting" Jo said as she pulled her hand out of his hold. Dean shrugged and turned back to the table. Jo was seething, she hated his cockiness and his sarcasm, most of all she hated his false sense of confidence. As she just stood there, Dean glanced over at her and he let out his breath.

"Look, I'm sorry; can we just get back to the game?" Dean questioned.

"Fine, but only if you agree to a deal" Jo stated.

"A deal?" Dean said as he narrowed his eyes and gave a slight shake of his head. "Like what?"

"We start a new game, if I win, you tell me the truth about that mark, if you win, I'll act like I never saw it."

"You're on" Dean said with a huff, "This'll be easy." The two continued the game for a while and it would be noon in five minutes, they were down to only a few balls left on the table. The score was even and if Dean could sink these next two balls with one shot, he'd win. Jo looked at him with an expression that said, _There's no way you'll win this, it's all over. _Dean focused on the two balls and angled himself he aimed with expert skill and sunk both balls in the one powerful stroke.

"Looks like I win" Dean said with a triumphant grin. Jo looked at him doubtfully, just as her mom came around from the bar.

"Alright kids, pack it up, time to get to the house" Ellen explained. They began to gather the balls on the table into the triangle again and Dean turned as Ellen tapped him on the shoulder, she pointed over to the booth towards Sam. Dean walked over to him and gave a small smile as he saw him sleeping. His mess of dark hair was on one of his arms and his battered face was facing the sunlight that poured in through the window. In that moment Sam actually looked at peace and Dean felt back that he would have to ruin it by waking him up. The moment Sam's eyes opened he would be in a world of pain again. Even when his father wasn't around, Dean could still feel little tremors that would run through him every so often. His eyes would still be red-rimmed and bloodshot, and his body would still ache, each time reminding him of his father's anger.

"Sam" Dean said tentatively as he gently shook him. Even with the gentle nudge, Sam still jerked awake, his breathing becoming rapid as he instantly thought of his father. "Ready to go?" he asked as he tried to calm him.

"Yeah" Sam answered. Sam followed Dean and they went to get their bags. They hopped into the back seat of Ellen's faded blue truck and Jo got into the passenger seat as her mom started the car and they went towards the house. Dean watched as Sam's head lulled against the glass window and he fell asleep once again. It seemed like a long car ride and Dean watched as Sam scrunched up his face in pain and tears began to run out of his eyes as he slept.

"Sam" Dean whispered as he nudged him and Sam continued to sleep.

"Sam" Dean said harsher this time. Sam woke with a start and Dean tried to calm him, "It's okay Sammy" Dean soothed. Dean was worried for him, now he was having nightmares during the day, would Sam ever find solace again?

"I'm okay Dean" Sam said as he rubbed his eyes and looked down at his feet. Sam spotted Ellen looking at them in the rearview window and he hoped he hadn't added to her suspicions. They arrived at the tan colored panel house a few minutes later. There were brick steps leading to the front door and a path that lead to the door, with violet colored flowers planted alongside it. They were hanging a little low since it was fall, and they soon would be withered. The large tree in front of the house had leaves falling off of it, and bright colored red and orange leaves littered the ground. Dean and Sam walked behind Ellen and Jo towards the house. Once they stepped inside the instant smell of fresh cooking food hit their nostrils. There was a stew in the crock pot in the kitchen and it had wafted through the whole house, making it smell welcoming. There was a light colored couch in the living room, with a dark floral carpet underneath. There was a hallway that led to a few more rooms and stairs that cut into one of the walls in the hallway, leading upstairs.

"Jo, go ahead and show the boy's their rooms" Ellen suggested. Jo nodded and led them up the stairs.

"This is you room Sam" Jo said as she opened the door to show a room with dark green walls and a bed with a dark comforter and several pillows on top. There was a nightstand, some drawers and a desk, the closet was empty and Sam walked towards it with his stuff, preparing to put things away.

"Dean, yours is over here" Jo continued as she walked down the hall. Dean stepped inside and saw the walls and comforter were the same as Sam's; in fact the whole upstairs was like this. He only had a chest of drawers in his room, and a small closet space. There was a decent sized TV and an old video game system hooked up underneath, Dean went over and dropped his stuff as he inspected it.

"Mom said you liked games, this thing's pretty old, but at least it's something to entertain you guys" Jo said. Dean nodded and she began to walk out. "Well I guess I'll let you get settled" Jo added as she walked out. Dean began to unpack and by the time he had his few shirts, three pairs of jeans, boots and tennis shoes put in the closest, he sat on the end of his bed and flipped on the TV as he waited for dinner to start. It wasn't long until he and Sam were called down and they all sat around the table. Dean was about to pick up his fork and start eating but then he felt a hand on his arm and looked over at Jo.

"Anyone want to say grace?" Ellen asked. When no one responded Ellen began. Dean looked around the table to see everyone's eyes were closed, even Sam's. He squeezed his shut, but had a hard time leaving them closed, he couldn't pretend like he agreed with what they were saying. About thanking God for a great life, good health, and family. All things that neither Dean nor Sam had. When dinner was over and everyone went up to bed, Sam came into Dean's room about an hour later.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Dean asked groggily as he squinted his eyes in the darkness.

"I just needed to tell you something and then I'll go right back to bed, I swear" Sam stated.

"What is it?" Dean asked. Sam stood in the middle of the room and he looked down at the ground and then back at Dean.

"I'm sorry I took mom from you" he said. Dean sat up in bed, now wide awake.

"What?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"I didn't mean to kill her Dean" Sam said grimly.

"Sam come here" Dean said as he turned on the little light beside the bed. Sam walked over to him and got onto the bed. He sat up against the pillow and Dean pulled one behind him to lean against as well. "You didn't kill her Sam, why would you say that?"

"Dad says I did" Sam replied as a despondent look showed on his face.

"Sam" Dean said with a sigh, "You can't believe what dad says, he's just trying to make you feel bad" Dean explained.

"But Dean, it was my fault" Sam responded, "I had the demon blood put in me, she walked in…." Sam started.

"Sam stop" Dean began.

"And then that demon caught her because of me, if I hadn't been born…" Sam started.

"Dammit Sam enough!" Dean shouted. Sam jumped, and looked scared at his brother, the same look of fear in his eyes that Dean had witnessed so many times whenever his father was around them. Sam got out of the bed and backed away, once he was off the bed he ran out the door. Dean wanted to go after him and try to apologize but he didn't, he was too angry at himself. Dean closed the door Sam had left open and slid down it, letting pent up tears spill down his cheeks. He whimpered and tried to hold back the choked sobs coming from his throat. He was angry, at his father, at himself, and even at Sam. He was angry that Sam had been carrying this guilt in him for something that wasn't his fault. He was mad that Sam had been blaming himself this whole time. He knew Sam was in physical pain and now psychological as well. He couldn't stand it. _What's wrong with you? _Dean questioned himself, _You let all this happen to Sam, you haven't been protecting him for years. Why? Just cause you're scared of something dad will do to him if you interfere? It'd be worth it, in the end you'd save him from more damage. _After that came more terrible thoughts that made Dean hold his head in pain and tears blur his vision, _You yelled at him just like dad, you're just like him, he was as terrified as you just now as he has been of dad for years. He came to you when he needed you and you yelled at him for it, pushed him away. _

"Sam" Dean said weakly as he groaned and coughed and looked up at the sky.

"Please, somebody, I need help" he said. "Mom if you're listening, I'm sorry I failed you" Dean mumbled as he stifled another cry. The only reply he got that night was complete silence, and Dean chastised himself for believing someone out there cared what happened to him. He thought himself as so pathetic that night, that he even believed his own mom would turn him away if he were to see her again one day.

**Please review! If you didn't see any of your ideas in this chapter don't worry! Be looking for it in future chapters!**


	29. Chapter 29- Still Holding On

_**Sorry its such a short chapter but I haven't been feeling well, and in order for me to write my best, I need to feel top of my game. Sorry it took so long to update but I have been super busy like a lot more than usual. I will try to make the next chapter longer, as long as I am feeling good! Thanks for the continued support!**_

_Chapter 29: Still Holding On_

Dean walked out of his room and towards Sam's door; they were leaving today, going back to life on the road. He knew that John wanted them to start school again and though Dean didn't enjoy it, at least he and Sam would be getting time away from John. Sam was already up and dressed when Dean walked into his room. He had his suitcase with him and Dean nodded.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Sam nodded simply and walked down the stairs. Dean went back to get his things and went down the stairs as well. As the two entered the living room, they spotted John. He was just walking into the house and the smell of alcohol entered the room in a great wave.

"What are you looking at boy?" John demanded as he narrowed his eyes at Sam.

"N…nothing sir" Sam answered as he took a step back and dropped his suitcase.

"I know what you're doing, trying to guilt me into feeling bad for drinking" John snapped.

"N…no I-I wasn't" Sam stuttered. Dean glanced over at Sam and saw the look of complete terror in his eyes, and he then made a fatal decision, for the first time in years, he stepped in front of Sam. Sam looked at him surprised. At look of complete ferocity and anger rushed into John Winchester's face at that moment. He didn't even say anything but instead took Dean by the arm and hauled him towards him with such force that Sam could have sworn he heard Dean's arm pop. Dean let out a sharp painful shout and Ellen ran out of her room.

"John what in the hell is going on!" Ellen shouted, she had a rifle in her hands that she always had by her bed in case any unexpected supernatural creatures were to barge into her home and cause trouble.

"We're leaving" John said through clenched teeth, still holding on to Dean's arm. Dean's eyes were squeezed shut and his face was screwed up in pain. He opened his eyes a little, enough to make eye contact with an extremely angry Ellen.

"John let him go right now!" Ellen snapped, "You're hurting him."

"So what? If he is gonna disobey me then he deserves whatever comes to him" John said.

"And what on earth did he disobey to where you'd grab him like this?" Ellen demanded.

"I don't have to answer to you" John said angrily. "Now come on" John added as he pulled Dean after him making Dean wince in pain and let out a yelp.

"He's not going anywhere" Ellen said as she cut off Sam and grabbed his hand. She noticed he was trembling and she glanced down at him, her eyes full of concern. "What the hell did you do to them?" Ellen demanded.

John let go of Dean and grabbed Sam's arm quickly, jerking him roughly away from Ellen. Sam started crying and Ellen cocked the gun and aimed it at John, making him freeze. He lifted an eyebrow at her and gave a confident grin. He released Sam and Sam ran over to Dean and grabbed onto his arm, making Dean wince, but he refused to cry out, now was his time to be strong. He could feel Sam's shakiness that had become a common motion in Sam and he could hear his terrified short breaths quickening.

"What are you gonna do Ellen? Shoot me?" John said with a laugh.

"Don't give me a reason to" Ellen answered.

"There my sons Ellen, and there's nothing you can do" John stated.

"So what, you're gonna drive off completely wasted with two kids in the car? They're gonna end up in the hospital" Ellen snapped. Dean wondered what would have happened in that moment if he had told Ellen that they'd both already been in the hospital.

"I can handle myself Ellen" John answered.

"But apparently you can't handle your sons" Ellen stated, "I knew there was something wrong with them the first day I saw them, I refused to believe that their own father had been abusing them, but now I see I should have gone with my instinct" Ellen stated.

"They'll never learn to be hunters if they're babied all the time, they need to be taught how to handle pain, and they also deserve to be punished when they disobey or they'll never learn respect" John stated.

"John, you've gone insane" Ellen said as she kept the gun aimed on him.

"Goodbye Ellen" John said simply as he turned his back and pushed both of his sons in front of him. Ellen watched them and then she shook her head and followed them outside.

"I could call Child Services on you John" Ellen threatened, "Please don't make me do that." John turned to her smirking and shaking his head,

"You'd force them into a boy's home? You'd separate them like that Ellen?" John questioned, "These boys are so codependent on each other they wouldn't survive a week in one of those places without the other." Ellen was lost for words and then she started to beg.

"Please John, let me raise the boys, they need someone who takes care of them" Ellen explained.

"They're fine with me" John answered as he turned and almost fell over his own feet. "Ask them yourself."

"Fine" Ellen answered as she looked over at the boys. "Come here boys." Sam and Dean walked forward, Dean trailed a little behind before John caught his arm making him gasp.

"Dean, she doesn't have enough to support 3 kids, you'll end up homeless if you go with her" he mumbled, "And I know you wouldn't wanna do that to Jo." Dean froze and then walked over to Ellen. She had already talked to Sam apparently because he was hugging her and his cheeks were tear-stained.

"I... wanna stay with Ellen" Sam said.

"We can't Sammy" Dean answered.

"What? Dean what's wrong?" Ellen asked.

"Nothing, but we can't stay" Dean answered.

"B…but Dean" Sam started.

"No buts Sam" Dean interrupted, "We gotta go." Dean stood and looked back at Sam, "Come on." Sam nodded and he hugged Ellen, "I wish I could stay but I gotta stay with Dean."

"I understand" she answered, "If you ever need anything Sam, just call, your brother has all numbers memorized" she stated. Sam nodded and followed behind Dean. The two got into the car and John glanced back at Ellen sending a expression that said "this is the last time you're gonna see them" and then drove off. And just like that, the last chance of getting away from their father vanished.

**Please review or leave suggestions! Feel free to follow story!**


	30. Chapter 30- Masked Misery

_**Special thanks to elektra56765, who contributed an idea and it will continue into the next chapter! Please review!**_

_Chapter 30: Masked Misery_

It had been two days since John had taken Sam and Dean away from Ellen. They were now living in a small apartment that consisted of two bedrooms, a bathroom, and kitchen, a tiny living room with a box TV, and an empty basement. The boys sat down together on the couch after they finished their breakfast and Dean turned on racing.

"Can you believe it Sammy, we're going back to school again" Dean complained as he bent forward to grab his can of soda off the coffee table. He let out a gasp and pulled his arm towards him as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Are you okay Dean?" Sam asked instantly.

"Yeah I'm fine" Dean replied as he remained holding onto his hurt shoulder.

"Stop doing that Dean, I know you're not so quit lying to me every time you get hurt" Sam said as he crossed his arms and looked over at his brother.

"Sam, it's not your problem, we go through too much, and I'm not un-loading any of my crap onto you" Dean answered.

"Dean it's not unloading it onto me, its letting me know when you're hurt" Sam replied.

"Just leave it alone Sam" Dean said as he reached for his can with his other arm and then got up and left the room. Dean carried Sam to the boy's bedroom that night. He had gotten attacked by John just like John had warned Dean that would happen if he interfered years ago. Sam had been knocked out, he had a black eye and his nose had a bruise over it stretching up to his left eyebrow. The whole left side of his face was swollen badly and bruises were scattered up and down it. The next morning Dean was woken up for school, Sam was up as well, the swelling luckily had gone down by he was still black and blue on one side of his face. Dean got up, holding his arm close to him and holding it up with his other hand trying to support his throbbing shoulder. He had barely slept last night, and looked more tired now than he ever had. Sam followed Dean out the door and John drove them to school. He glanced over at Dean, who now sat in the passenger seat and he scowled at him.

"Why the hell are you holding your arm like that boy?" John demanded.

"I…I'm not" Dean answered as he placed his arm level with the other, away from his body, causing pain to shoot up it as it begged to be held close and supported once again. Dean bit his lip as he tried to keep from letting out a gasp or yelp but it was too late, John had seen him wince.

"What wrong with you?" John demanded.

"It's nothing" Dean replied.

"It better be nothing" John stated as he finally pulled into the school. The boys stepped out of the car and John sped off. Instantly Dean pulled his arm close to him and walked ahead of Sam. They found their classes a while later and by 1:00 Dean was eager to leave, he'd rather be anywhere then at school, where he was made to feel like he was stupid when he refused to read or when he never answered questions right. Sam on the other hand sat in his classroom as the bell rang and didn't move a muscle; he had no desire to rush back to his cruel life that would come only two hours from now. The teacher, Mr. Jacobs saw him sitting in his desk and walked over to sit beside him.

"You okay there Sam? The bells rung" he said with a smile.

"Yeah, I… I'm fine" Sam stammered as he shook a little.

"Got a jacket son, you're shivering like a Chihuahua" he joked. Sam gave a small smile and shook his head.

"No, but I'm not cold" he stated.

"Then why are you shaking?" Mr. Jacobs asked.

"I don't know sir, it just happens" Sam answered shyly. Mr. Jacobs reached out to place his hand on his back to comfort him but Sam jumped and he brought it away.

"What's wrong Sam?" Mr. Jacobs asked.

"I'm sorry sir" Sam said instantly.

"Don't apologize Sam, you didn't do anything wrong" Mr. Jacobs answered. Sam nodded and Mr. Jacobs sighed as his other students walked in for 7th period.

"Sam you think you could talk to me after school?" he asked.

"I… um… I can't" he replied.

"Why not?" Mr. Jacobs asked.

"My dad's got to get to work as soon as he gets me, and he can't be late" Sam replied.

"I see" Mr. Jacobs said. "But perhaps I could convince him to stay."

"No" Sam said instantly, "I'm fine." Mr. Jacobs was taken aback and he nodded and walked to his desk. Sam left the room, his stomach was churning and he was shivering now. Something felt wrong.

Dean carried his backpack on his good shoulder and tried to ignore the pain that had worsened as the day had gone on. His shoulder had started to tingle and was starting to feel stiff. It had worsened, and he could feel his shoulder slumping over. As he walked he tripped over his feet from being distracted with the shoulder pains and fell to the ground. He let out a scream as his shoulder slammed into the ground and people started to gather around him.

"Someone help!" someone shouted. Dean lay in complete agony and moments later he was brought into the nurse's office. He fell asleep on the plastic covered table and woke with an ice pack on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Dean asked as he glanced over at the nurse.

"It seems Mr. Winchester that you have a dislocated shoulder; it was so out of place I didn't even know where to begin to help. But I did manage to pop the shoulder back into place. Your rotator cuff is completely torn so, I would try not to move that arm for a while. Dean had his arm in a sling and it took the pressure off greatly. "Now I am eligible to give you these, they are nonsterodial, anti-inflammatory drugs, commonly known as NSAID's. Now they usually are pretty expensive so when your father comes to get you, have him go to the office and pay for them" the nurse stated as she handed him the bag with the pills inside.

"No, I can't" Dean said as he held out the bag to her.

"You need them Dean" the nurse answered.

"My…. My dad can't afford them" Dean replied.

"Well you do need them Dean, or the pain will get overwhelming" the nurse answered.

"Please, take them back" Dean said quickly as he shook his head.

"Dean you don't understand the risks, what happens when left untreated…." She began.

"I don't care" Dean interrupted, "Take it back." The nurse froze and let out a sigh.

"Alright, you're free to go" she stated. Dean got up and walked out of the office. He picked up Sam and went outside as the final bell rang. Sam was shivering and Dean knew at once something was wrong.

"Sam what's wrong?" Dean asked.

"I… I don't feel too good Dean" Sam answered truthfully as he held his stomach. Dean put his hand on Sam's head and pulled it away.

"Sam, you're burning up" Dean stated as he looked down at his little brother. Sam didn't respond and Dean spotted the impala pulling up in carline.

"Just stay quiet when you get in the car, don't make dad angry" Dean said.

"Okay" Sam said with a nod as he followed Dean and got in the back seat behind Dean, getting as far away from his father as he could. Dean sat down in the passenger seat and before John took off he noticed the sling.

"What's this Dean?" John questioned.

"I…. fell in the hallway" Dean lied.

"And you managed to break your arm?" John interrogated.

"I didn't break my arm, it's my shoulder" Dean covered.

"Great, how are you supposed to help me on a hunt with one arm?" John demanded.

"I could still help" Dean said quickly not wanting to upset him.

"And how are you gonna do that?" John snapped.

"I don't know I could help you exercise a demon" Dean suggested.

"And how are you gonna do that Dean? You're dumber than a frickin sheep" John scoffed. "I mean even Sam knows more Latin then you and he gets better grades then you even though he's a monster himself." Dean saw Sam frown at the words and he could see his eyes watering as he cast them down to try to keep his father from seeing. Dean didn't answer and John cuffed behind the head, making his head jerk forward and causing him to feel dizzy.

"Isn't that right Dean?" John questioned. "I mean he killed your mother, you realize that right?" Dean refrained once again from speaking and John smacked him in the side of the face. "Answer me Dean." Dean wouldn't respond, he knew how hurt Sam would get if Dean told him that he blamed him for his mother's death, he knew how hurt Sam already got when his father said it, and he knew how guilty he always felt. John pulled into the driveway and took out the keys as he glared over at him.

"No, he didn't" Dean said simply. John looked over at him angrily and gripped his hurt shoulder making Dean let out a sharp yell.

"Dad stop, please" Dean managed to get out as he pushed the words past the pain he felt.

"Then tell me Dean, did Sam kill your mother?" John questioned.

"No" Dean said with tears coming to his eyes. John slammed him into the side of the door making the side of his head hit the window hard. He got out and slammed the door behind him. Dean wiped the blood from the gash on his head with the back of his hand and glanced back at Sam who was leaning against the door looking terrible. His fever had gotten worse and Dean went around and picked a drowsy Sam up, carrying him to the house. He fell asleep almost instantly and Dean watched the door as he slept, making sure his father did not enter. Two hours later the boys were called for dinner and Dean sat down beside Sam. John had ordered lasagna for dinner and Sam looked at the food disgusted.

"Come on Sam, try" Dean murmured as he put some of it into his mouth. Sam shook his head and looked down at the ground, not wanting to look at the food.

"You better eat that all you hear me?" John demanded.

"But dad, I…. I can't I'm gonna throw up" Sam said as he tried not to look at the food.

"Eat it now Sam!" John snapped.

"I can't" Sam repeated. John threw his chair out as he stood up and it slammed into the wall. He stormed over to Sam and Dean jumped up to stand in front of him, knowing his brother was already not feeling well. John grew furious and grabbed Dean by his hurt arm, hauling him forwards as he grabbed Sam by the hair, making him start to cry. He walked towards the basement stairs and pushed them hard. Dean pulled Sam towards him as they fell, blocking him from smacking into the wood steps. He caught Sam's fall and landed hard on his leg making it give out and snap underneath him.

"You two are gonna stay in here until Sunday with no food! You refuse to eat then fine, now you won't" John shouted as he locked the door behind him. Dean was lying on the ground in shock, not even reacting to the snapped bone.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam said as he ran over to his brother holding his stomach and then tripping and falling beside him as his sickness made him dizzy. It was only Friday and now the two were trapped, with no way out. Dean couldn't focus on what Sam was saying as he leaned over his brother in a panic, it was all just noise now.

_**So what do you guys think? Please review!**_


	31. Chapter 31- Trapped

_Chapter 31: Trapped_

Dean woke up and gasped in pain as he tried to stand up.

"Easy Dean" Sam said as he ran over to his brother and caught him as he almost fell to the ground.

"Sam we gotta get out of here" Dean said as he sat up against the wall.

"The doors locked" Sam answered.

"How long have we been here?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, I can't see how dark it is, there's no windows" Sam replied.

"I'm sorry Sammy" Dean said as he sighed and threw his head back, hitting his head against the wall and looking up at the sky.

"It's okay Dean, you didn't do anything" Sam replied.

"You're right Sam, I didn't do anything, I shouldn't have let you get so hurt all these years, I should have stepped in a long time ago" Dean sighed.

"At least you did step in and thanks for that Dean" Sam said with a small smile.

"Don't thank me Sam, I've been a terrible brother" Dean stated.

"Don't say that Dean!" Sam said almost angrily, making Dean look over at him. "You just saved me from breaking my neck on those stairs." Dean shrugged off the compliment and shook his head.

"I should have done more, a long time ago" Dean stated.

"Dean you can't do anything, he won't stop" Sam began, "And I don't want you getting hit cause of me."

"Sam…."Dean began.

"Look at you Dean! You've got a sling on your arm and your leg is so badly twisted I just….." Dean began. Sam stopped mid-sentence as he held his stomach and leaned over.

"Sam, you okay?" Dean asked as he looked over at him.

"I'll be fine" Sam answered. He glanced over at Dean and tried not to look at his bent up leg. "You need something for that" Sam started.

"There's nothing down here" Dean said as he tried to steady his voice to keep the pain from seeping through.

It seemed like it had been forever since the boys were thrown down in the basement. Dean looked over at Sam to see he was trying to sleep but kept rolling on each side and couldn't seem to get comfortable. Dean pulled himself over to Sam with as much effort as he could muster with his one good arm and one good leg. He reached down and felt that Sam was burning up, his fever had gotten worse.

"Sam, are you okay?" Dean asked but this time his brother didn't respond. He was drenched in sweat and was shivering. Dean noticed it was pretty cold in the basement to him, so it must be terrible for Sam. "Sam" Dean repeated as he shook him a little. Dean began to panic as he saw his brother in pain and unresponsive and he knew he needed to get them out. The door was locked though, and there were no windows. It was strangely suffocating in here, and as if on cue, heard Sam start coughing.

"D…Dean" Sam gasped.

"Oh, no Sam" Dean started as he went over to his brother who had pushed himself against the wall and was sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him and his back against the cinder block walls. He had his hands on his chest and was wheezing.

"Dean" he repeated between gasps. Dean looked around the room and panicked even more as he knew there was no likelihood of Sam's inhaler being down in the basement. He pulled himself over to Sam and shook his head,

"Sam where's your inhaler?" he asked.

"D…don't h-have it" he answered.

"What the hell Sam?" Dean snapped, "Why wouldn't you keep it on you? You know to always have it with you."

"I… f…forgot" he answered as he breathing became harsher and he breathed in and out quicker and quicker. Sam was starting to turn deathly pale and Dean looked over at him and put his fingers on pressure points on the side of the elbows, keeping them there to relax tight muscles and try to take some of the tightness away. He had read once from one of John's first aid booklets that if someone is having trouble breathing, to push on acupuncture points. It didn't seem to be helping and Dean released after about three minutes.

"Sam, listen to me, breathe in through your nose, count to four then breathe out on six" he told him as he tried to calm him. Sam did as Dean was told and when he breathed out his lips quivered. "Hey it's okay Sam, I'm here, just focus on me nothing else" he stated. Sam nodded and after a while of breathing slowly in and out Sam's breathing got back to normal even though he was still shaking from his sickness.

"You cold Sam?" Dean asked.

"I'm f-fine" Sam replied. Dean moved closer to his little brother and tried to provide as much warmth as he could. After a little Sam's shivering got better but Dean could still feel heat radiating off of his body like a heater. The two fell asleep and Dean's growling stomach woke him in the middle of the night, it had to have been three days by now, he was starving and weak. He had not had water or food this whole time and he wished now he had eaten more before the two had been thrown down the wood steps. He held his hand in front of him to see it was shaking. He had a massive headache and his leg was sending tendrils of pain up it so bad now it hurt to even breathe. Dean looked over at Sam to see he was sleeping at last. His fever was still raging as Dean checked again and when Sam opened his eyes, the look Dean saw in them was exhaustion and weakness. Dean rubbed his eyes as he was seeing doubles, his vision was blurring. He needed to eat and drink especially. Hours went by and Dean worried more about Sam, he wouldn't respond at all anymore and would only moan in pain every once in a while. Dean felt energy being drained out of him and his face had gone pale as the pain in his broken leg had started hitting him wave after wave. His shoulder was bothering him as well and he had started to sweat from the pain. He wished now he had taken the pills the nurse had offered him.

Light suddenly poured into the dark basement, making Dean Wince and instantly use his arm to cover his eyes and look towards the source. John stood in the door way, it was not a look of anger but a look of cruel amusement in his eyes.

"Well would you look at this, the two babies snuggled up together?" he snickered. Sam opened his eyes weakly and upon seeing his father, he froze and trembling instantly started in him, causing him to draw nearer to Dean. John looked down at Dean's leg and sighed as he shook his head.

"See what happens when you interfere with your brother?" he questioned.

"It… wasn't his fault" Dean said as he pushed past the pain. John ignored him and narrowed his eyes at Sam, noticing the sweat pooled on his forehead, causing his hair to stick to his face.

"Aw is little _Samantha_ sick?" John laughed.

"Dad please" Dean begged, "He needs to go to the hospital."

"Fine, how about if you can carry him up the stairs I'll take him?" John questioned.

"What? I can't!" Dean protested.

"If you have enough drive to want to save your brother you will" John retorted.

"Please dad, I'll do anything just take him to the hospital" Dean begged.

John looked at him and grimaced, ideas were flying through his head, but wouldn't it be better so see if his son could really be strong enough to carry his brother with a broken leg and dislocated shoulder.

"Start walking Dean" John said.

"But dad…" he started as he glanced over at him.

"Now!" he snapped. Dean filled with dread and thought, what would he do? Sam needed him. But he was injured and weak not too mentioned dehydrated and shaky. But Sam was his brother, and he had a responsibility towards him first.

_**Please review! Tell me what you think Dean should do! How will he get out of this one? **_


	32. Chapter 32- Torment

_Chapter 32: Torment_

Dean pushed against the wall, leaning against it for support, he felt dizzy instantly as he stood. He glanced over at Sam, his head was drooping and his breathing was uneasy. Dean took one step on his leg and shooting pains made their way up him, he shouted in pain as he bent and picked Sam up in his arms, putting even more weight on the injured leg, and causing his dislocated shoulder to make another popping sound, this time the pain was so immense that pain rushed into his head and made him freeze up and causing his eyes to flood with tears. He would have let them fall if he hadn't seen his father's mocking gaze on him.

"Come on boy, you call yourself a hunter? Walk!" John shouted in his son's face.

Dean walked, trying as hard as he could not to put too much wait on his broken leg, he was pretty sure his arm was just hanging out of socket completely now. Sam opened his eyes weakly as he looked up at his brother but it was only for a second before they drooped shut once more.

Dean took one step after another, walking up the stairs with much effort. But soon the pain was too much and he could feel his body growing weaker, his head was spinning and he couldn't see the next step in front of him, he was gonna pass out, he was sure of it.

"Boy if you…" he heard his father began to threaten but before he could hear the rest of the sentence, the world around him turned dark and he was sent tumbling into utter blackness.

Dean woke up in the passenger seat of the impala, his father was in the driver's seat and Dean glanced back to see Sam lying on his side in the back seat. Shooting pains went up his temple as his father's fist collided with his face. Dean brought his arm up at once to cover it and John looked menacingly over at him.

"That's for being a pathetic, sorry excuse for a hunter" John snapped. "Can't even manage to walk up a few lousy steps" he grumbled.

Dean was completely silent the rest of the way there and he could feel his head swimming, wanting desperately to send him into unconsciousness once more. He tried hard to suppress the shaking that had taken over his whole body, it was yearning for water most of all, and his stomach felt as though it had a hole in it the hunger was so bad. They arrived at the hospital and John pulled Sam out by his arm, making Sam stumble and lose his footing as he crashed onto the hard cement ground. He let out a moan and John rolled his eyes. He began to drag Sam along and his firm grip on the boys arm was the only thing holding him up.

"D….dad" Dean shouted after his father. "I…. I can carry him" Dean said as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"Shut up Dean and go back to the car" he replied as he walked ahead. Dean followed, limping so as not to add weight to his leg. He had one hand wrapped around his shoulder, keeping the joint in place. The side of his head already had a dark red bruise starting up it from John's fist and he looked as though he hadn't been healthy ever in his life. He was pale, shaky, bruised, broken, physically drained, and so emotionally scarred it was a surprise he didn't just die right then and there. He managed to make it to the doors of the hospital just in time to see nurses rushing out to take Sam to the emergency room, he was having an attack. John plopped down in the chair outside of the hospital room Sam had just gotten taken into and Dean made his way towards him. The feeling was starting again, the one that cried "rest!" and then it was too much, and Dean collapsed again.

Dean woke in the hospital bed; he had a cast on his leg reaching all the way up to his knee and a black sling around his arm. He sighed and put a hand to his throbbing head. He must have been asleep for a while, because light was streaming in through the hospital window and when he had passed out it still been dark. The room was empty and Dean looked around, thinking only of one thing. Sam. He stood up and gasped as he tried to walk on his leg. There were a pair of crutches leaning up against his bed and he slipped his arms underneath he walked with them easier at first but then he let out a gasp and screwed up his face as the pressure from the crutches under his hurt shoulder, felt like it was pushing the shoulder out of place once again. He leaned more on the right crutch as he tried to not put as much pressure on his hurt shoulder and he made his way towards the door, running right into a nurse that was just hurrying in.

"Oh Mr. Winchester, you're awake?" she seemed surprised as she looked at the 16 year old.

"Yeah I got up a few minutes ago" he replied coolly.

"You're in no condition to walk" she began.

"I'm fine" Dean replied as he tried to go around her.

"How's your shoulder feeling?" she asked. Dean was about to answer that everything was fine when she fixed her blue eyes on him and lifted an eyebrow, "Tell me honestly" she added.

"I'm fine" he repeated as he lied through his teeth.

"Uh huh, and your strength?" she asked.

"Fine" Dean answered. The nurse didn't believe a word he said and she put a hand on his firm chest and pushed, easily knocking him off balance and making him jerk himself forward to keep from falling. "Hey what's the matter with you?" Dean snapped.

"See, exactly what I thought, you're still weak which obviously means you were lying about your shoulder" she said with a knowing smile. Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Out of my way lady, I gotta go see my brother" he stated as he tried once more to push past her. He felt his head spinning again and the pain from his shoulder and leg sent agonizing pain through his body. He put a hand out to catch himself on the wall and he felt the nurse's hand on his back.

"Come on Dean, how bad is the pain?" she asked again.

"Terrible" he finally admitted as he turned towards her.

"Alright, come over here and I'll get you something for that" she explained. Dean nodded and leaned on his crutches as he hobbled over to the hospital bed and sat on the end of it. "These are for the pain" she said as she handed him a white bottle that read Oxycodone, "and this is Promethazine; it will help treat the vertigo you seem to be having.

"My dad can't afford these" he stated as he shook his head and tried to hand them back.

"Dean if you don't take these" she started as she took the Oxycodone in her hand, "Then you're body will keep forcing you to pass out cause of the pain it's enduring. "You're also so dizzy you can't even stand up and walk in a straight line, you need the Promethazine."

"I…. I can't" Dean started.

"Please Dean, these next few months you'll have on the sling and cast will be excruciating if you don't take these" she said as she gestured to the two bottles. "And if you keep passing out that can really be dangerous to your brain" she started.

"I said I can't" Dean repeated.

"Well, I'll talk to your father, and see what he thinks" she started.

"Please" Dean said as he grabbed her arm, "Don't ask him." She froze for a moment and then nodded. Dean breathed in relief and she took the pills as he handed them to her. He leaned on his crutches as he made his way out the doors and spotted his father rubbing his head in frustration as he filled out another form and turned it in to the front desk. He slipped past him and went into Sam's room. He had a tube around his nose helping him breathe and an IV in his arm. There was a bag beside his bed on the nightstand and inside were anti-convulsants to help with the shakiness, and some anti-inflammatories for his asthma.

"Sammy" Dean said as he sat on the edge of Sam's bed and looked down at him. Sam slowly opened his eyes and looked out of them as best he could.

"Dean" Sam said softly as he gave a small smile.

"You doing ok pal?" Dean asked.

"Better than you" Sam replied.

"I'm sorry I failed you again Sam" Dean said as he looked guiltily at his brother.

"You didn't Dean, you tried to carry me and that's all that matters" Sam said as he yawned and glanced over at the bag with the two bottles of pills inside.

"You think dad will let us keep them?" Sam asked.

"I hope so, because you need them" Dean answered.

"What about you? Did they give you anything? You look like crap" Sam chuckled.

"Yeah they did, I'm fine now" Dean lied as he knew he couldn't tell his brother how much pain he was in and how desperately he had been told he needed the pills.

"Ok good" Sam said with a nod. The door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Well how are you feeling Mr. Winchester?" he asked as he looked at the clipboard in his hand.

"I'm ok" Sam answered.

"Well it looks like you'll be ready to leave whenever your father is ready, just make sure to take these with you" the doctor said as he grabbed the bag and walked over to Sam. As if on cue, John walked in and looked immediately over at Sam, Dean's nurse came in behind him.

"Come on Sam, Dean, we're leaving" he stated as he glanced at both of them.

"Hold on a moment sir" the doctor began.

"What's this?" John asked as he spotted the bag in Sam's hands.

"Just some anti-convulsants and anti-inflammatories, both are necessary for young Samuel's health" the doctor started.

"And sir" the nurse spoke up, "Dean's going to be in a lot of pain if he doesn't take what he was prescribed."

"How much will all of this be?" John asked as he tried to sound like a concerned parent and not the monster of the man both boys knew he was.

"Well sir, for Samuel probably $250 and for Dean probably $450" he stated. John looked shocked at the prices for a minute before he glanced back up at the doctor.

"How necessary are these medications?" he asked.

"Well Samuel is young and the constant shakiness we've noticed with him isn't healthy at all. This, if left untreated, could lead into epilepsy as he gets older. And as you know this is a life threatening condition" the doctor stated, "As for the anti-inflammatories, it seems that he isn't responding well to his inhaler so to prevent any future attacks, these will help keep his airways clear of mucus and make it less likely for him to respond to allergens" he explained.

"And Dean?" he asked.

"Well Dean was found in a high state of vertigo when he first entered; this was causing him dizziness and was causing him to black out. If this is left untreated then serious brain problems could follow because passing out over and over is extremely bad for a person's body and especially brain. As for the other medications I've prescribed it's to help with pain which as you could understand he will be in a lot of pain for a while, especially with the extent of his shoulder injury and how bad the break in his leg was."

"I understand, well I will get Sam's medication but as for Dean, I'm sorry we just can't afford it" John explained.

"I understand sir, we could work something out for payment for Dean's treatment if you'd like we could set up a time to figure out costs…" he started.

"No, I'm sorry but we're leaving town in a few days anyways so I don't think that'd work out" John stated.

"Yes sir, but he….." he began again.

"I said no" John said, "Thank you but we've got to be going." The doctor nodded and the nurse rushed over to Sam to get his breathing tube off and take out his IV. Dean hobbled out on his crutches with Sam following behind. And John went to the front desk and paid for the medications for Sam. The three headed outside and as rain fell from the sky and Dean followed behind Sam, he looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. _What did I do to deserve this? _He asked himself.

_**So what do you guys think? Tell me ANY suggestions you have and you'll get credit! Thanks for the continued support! Special thanks to WhiteWolf**_


End file.
